Team DSTY
by Ssjghostrider
Summary: So we all know the story of team RWBY, right? Well, what will change when we throw in a cat faunus with a past, a guy with food issues, a boy with extreme anger management problems, and a bear faunus with a cold shoulder into the mix as well? {YangxOC} {BlakexOC} [DISCONTINUED!]
1. Blue Trailer

**Blue Trailer**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

 **Hey guys its Ssjghostrider here! Thanks for the input and suggestions on how to make it better. So I did a bit of editing and changing to the chapter so here it is I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

 **{** Insert Until the World Goes Cold by Trivium}

In the city of Vale, it was a quiet night, no one inhabiting the usually busy streets. Though, a lone figure could be seen walking down a dark alley, heading towards a train yard. She wore a blue hoodie, covering up her identity and not wanting to jeopardize her mission. On her back she carried what seemed to be twin katanas.

" _Darya_..."

As she reached the end of the alley, a tall barbed wire fence separated her from the train yard, along with a platoon of heavily armed guards. Her mission was to clear the area, or at least provide a distraction or some cover for her partner and his men to get in, hijack a train with some cargo that belonged to the Schnee Dust Company, and get out.

" _Darya!_ " The sound of her partner's voice came through her scroll.

"Damnit what is it Michael?!" The girl, now known as Darya, hissed into her scroll. "I was just about to follow through with my part! What could you possibly need at the moment?"

" _Um, well... There's been a setback..._ " His voice sounded a little nervous.

"Setback? Michael, I swear to freaking God!" She balled her hand into a fist in frustration. Sighing, Darya put her scroll into binocular mode, zooming in to see across the train yard, wanting to know what her partner meant. With a gasp, she dropped her scroll in surprise and shock. There were several massive Atlesian Paladins patrolling the perimeter. There was no way she'd be able to take them by herself, and it would make knocking out the guards that much harder.

With a sigh she pulled out her katanas, Ice Storm, both blades formed from a bright blue metal of sorts, and cut her way through the fence, mentally preparing herself for the oncoming disaster. She didn't like violence and she really didn't like partaking in it, but if she wanted to keep the White Fang off her and her sister's backs, she had to do their bidding. For now at least, she promised herself and her sister that this would be the last time she did anything for that bastard Adam. Darya was still kicking herself for not getting out when her friend Blake did, but after tonight, no more.

Her hood fell from its place, revealing cat ears on top of black hair with blue streaks going across from top to bottom. Darya Azura was a cat faunus, a human-animal hybrid.

One of the guards had finally noticed her, but before they could react, her amber eyes began to glow. Activating her Semblance, time in the area around her began to slow down to a complete halt, but it would only last for a few minutes so she had to be fast. The bottom of her blades opened up, revealing gun barrels. Firing once, she shot forward with amazing speed, cutting down guard after guard. She only swung to wound and injure, not being someone for killing like the rest of the people she worked with.

After taking down most of the guards, her Semblance had worn off, with every Paladin taking notice of her presence. 'Shit!' She thought to herself as she jumped out of the way of a missile. "Micheal" She yelled into her scroll, dodging gunfire from Paladins and some backup soldiers. "Get the train and get out of here! I'll hold them off!" She knew fighting alone against the new mechs would prove to be useless but she had to buy Micheal some time, if she didn't make it out to see her sister again she knew he'd take care of her.

"Not today!" Michael's voice rang out as a Paladin suddenly went down in smoke. As the dust in the small crater that was formed by the collapsed machine cleared, a big guy stood up with a large meat cleaver of a sword being hefted over his shoulder. He turned around with a large grin on his face. "We're a team, nobody gets left behind. I'll make sure of that." He promised her before turning and taking on the other Atlesian Paladins. Her face lit up at him backing her up, but she still had a mission to carry out.

Sheathing her weapons, she turned and headed into the train warehouse. Once in, she found that the rest of her group were almost through loading the train up with the cargo. Though, she noticed that the men were working slower than usual. 'The heck?' She questioned herself as she got closer. Upon getting a closer look, it seemed like her fellow Faunus were nervous about something. Or someone.

"Well hello there!" A voice called out, coming from the top of one of the train cars. There stood a man in a bowler hat, a cane, and had red hair. Beside him was a girl with pink and brown hair, and multicolored eyes. "I'm assuming you and the big guy tagged in with the little tussle going on out there?" He spoke with amusement.

She knew who he was, everyone in the White Fang did. "Roman Torchwick..." She growled and took a step forward, only to be stopped by his accomplice, suddenly appearing in front of her. 'Whoa! How'd she get in front of me so fast?' Darya thought to herself. The girl had an umbrella that could obviously turn into a sword, which was being held at Darya's throat. "Wh-" She stuttered out. "What's the meaning of this?!" The cat Faunus yelled out.

Roman chuckled. "Oh dear, it seems the White Fang are all stupid animals." He claimed before pointing his cane at her. "You see, the White Fang and I have struck a deal with each other that would benefit us both. They provide me with men to carry out my own agenda, and I..." The end of his cane popped open. "I get rid of the traitors in the group!" He grinned maniacally as a bullet of dust burst forth, meaning to end Darya's life.

'No! I was so close! WE were so close!' She closed her eyes, accepting her fate of death, only hoping that her sister made it out safely. But, the shot never came. Instead, she felt warm blood hit her face as she opened her eyes, widening them in shock. "Mi-Michael?" A lump had formed in her throat as she froze in fear.

At the last second, Michael had jumped in front of Darya and taking the hit for her.

The massive Faunus gave her a pained smile, before pulling her into a hug. "You've always looked out for me, helped me, gotten my stupid ass out of tough situations." He said in a raspy voice.

Tears had begun to form in Darya's eyes, realizing what he was getting at. "NO! Micheal, we're gonna get out of here together ALIVE!" She yelled at him with tears breaking from her eyes.

"Ugh! Can someone please stop the drama fest?! I'm on a tight schedule here!" Roman complained, making sick puking noises to emphasize how much he wasn't a fan of nice or sappy moments.

"Michael! We have to go and get to safety!" Darya panicked while pulling his arm, but he didn't budge. She looked back at him in confusion.

He still had the same smile on his face, shaking his head before getting a good hold on her with his hands. "No, i'll only slow you down with my wounds. This time..." He picked her up. "It's my turn to save you."

"Wait, WHAAAA-!" She suddenly cried as she was flung with great speed into the sky, flying straight through the roof and towards the city. Darya could only watch as the spot where her best friend and partner would meet his demise. Tears were now flowing freely down her face, knowing this would be the last time they would see each other. All other thoughts she had were suddenly blacked out when she collided with the side of a building, her extreme endurance saving her from dying on impact. Her unconscious body was caught out of the air, levitating on the spot.

Up above on the roof of the building said girl had smashed into, a blonde woman with glasses, pointing her wand at Darya to keep her levitating, and a man with gray hair, glasses, and a cup of coffee in his hands, had watched the previous spectacle unfold. "Well Ms. Goodwitch, I think we've found another student."

The woman grunted in annoyance, though she had never questioned her colleagues choices before. "She's one we need to keep an eye on." She commented, levitating the young girl over to them.

"No, she's got potential." The man shook his head and looking at the list of other kids Danielle's age with extraordinary talent. "They all do. Come, we have more recruiting to do." He told her as they disappeared.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! honestly I like it more now that I revised it. Oh! And all of my OC's are inspired by me and three of my best friends. I plan on adding more after some other friends but for now it'll be these four. I already have my second and third trailers typed out but I just need to go back and revise them too! Until then, cya!**


	2. Black Trailer

**Black Trailer**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

{Insert Back in Black by AC/DC}

It was dark in the city capital of Vale, there were very few lights on in the city. There were also few businesses open at this time of the night, though, most of the ones that were open were mostly bars and late night diners. Though, one such establishment was about to get wrecked. Severely.

In a bar called Drunks and Dust, few people were active. Some of its inhabitants practicing their darts, some passed out at the bar due to being drunk, and others just watching the late night news on the little TV that was set up from the ceiling.

" _And in other news, the night club owned by bar owner Junior was recently destroyed by a new student of Beacon Academy. Average height, blonde hair, purple eyes, and…"_

Suddenly, the doors were kicked open, revealing a man and his gang. This caught the attention of everyone present, though no one made an attempt at escaping for fear of injury or worse.

Slowly, the man and his men walked over to a table where a rather young and big boned man who looked like a highschool version of the famous actor Black Jackie sat, stuffing his face with his food, while watching Huntertube videos about trolling on his scroll. He wore khakis, a black t-shirt with a black and white checkered flannel over it. "Hey Skye! We've come to collect our money! You better have it kid!" The gang leader called the boy's name, though wasn't payed any attention to. This action made the man growl in anger, no one ignored him and got away with it!

"I don't think he can hear us boss! His fat ass is too wrapped up in his foo-!" One of his henchmen commented, only to get punched in the throat, getting knocked out cold. Everyone else just stared in shock at what just happened.

"What the Hell dude?" The teenager got up from his seat, putting down his hamburger and replacing it in his hand with an oversized baseball bat. "Did ya really have to call me fat?" Skye complained nonchalantly while his would-be attackers nervously pulled up their guns. He gestured to himself, pulling on a flab of skin. "Does this really look like fat to you? You asses!" He shouted, batting one man to the side easily, though having his back turned left him open. This gave a few of the men a chance to unload their guns on Skye, a shot or two hit him in the shoulder, earning an plain "ow", but the rest never hit him. Instead, the bullets all stopped mere inches from his back, then dropped to the ground.

"Man you guys like to fight dirty!" He turned around, pointing his bat at them before it transformed into a giant gatling gun. At this the gang members began to fire off more rounds, but none reached Skye, stopping all in mid air just as they had the first time. At this the men all dropped their weapons nervously, making Skye grin. "Ya like that? My Semblance allows me to have Telekinesis. I can lift, or stop objects with my mind." He pointed to his brain. "Though in terms you guys can understand..." The barrel of his gatling gun began rotating. "You're all fucked." He threatened humorously before lighting them up, either making them take cover or driving them all out of the bar. Bullets flew through the windows, the wall, and even the kitchen! NOT THE KITCHEN! He would punish himself for that later.

Once he was sure that was all of them, he stopped his onslaught and observed his handy work. The TV was destroyed, the entire East wall of the building was gone, the bar was obliterated, and his food was... COOKED! "NOOOOOO!" He fell to one knee with a dramatically clutched fist. "My food... it was so fresh... so young... so uneaten..." He cried over dramatically, until he was hit over the head and face planting into the hard wooden floor, breaking it with the force of impact.

Above him stood the leader of the gang, who had snuck around during the ass whooping his men received. He stood there slowly swinging his morningstar with a smirk. "Arrogant fat fuck!" The unnamed man laughed as he began to swing down with his spiked weapon, only to be suspended mid swing, his entire body freezing. "Wh-What the-" He stuttered out while watching in horror as Skye picked himself up.

"What the Hell did I say about calling me FUCKIN FAT!" He yelled, rearing back his bat, now back in its original form.

The gang leader could only gulp comically at his unfortunate fate. The next thing he knew, everything went dark as he was knocked out of the bar and high into the sky, leaving a smoke trail as a reminder of how fast he was going.

Back down on dry land, or what was left of Drunks and Dust, Skye shielded his eyes as he watched his opponent fly through the air, giving a laugh at how hilarious it was. "Welp, looks like i'm not needed here anymore." He nonchalantly hooked his bat to his back and turned on his heel to start out of the bar, whistling a tune. Though, he stopped at the sight of two people standing in front of him.

They were a gray haired man with a cup of coffee in his hand and a blonde woman, the latter looking rather annoyed at the mess. "Hello." The man kindly greeted.

"You're not the police, though you do seem familiar." Skye said with a confused look.

"No, we're not the law enforcement, but we are here for you. Skye Branduff, we've offer you a proposition." The man said, taking a sip of his coffee.

This peaked Skye's interest, provoking him to ask. "And what might that be?"

At this, the man smiled. "I'm glad you asked."


	3. Green Trailer

**Green Trailer**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

* * *

'Ever since I could remember, i've always been ignored, angry, and an outcast.' A boy thought with a small frown as he walked through the halls of Mammoth Academy, a training school in Mistral that prepared students for huntsmen academies.

The boy wore a white baseball cap that covered his lime green hair, a goatee that matched. The teen sprouted a red t-shirt with a light green long sleeve showing from underneath, followed by jeans and black boots with green lines.

He we was with another boy, presumably his friend. The second boy had orange hair with a bit of silver at the tips. "Hey Tyson, you okay?" He asked.

Tyson Denver was the green haired boy's name.

This caught the other boy's attention, making him snap his head up and look to his friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" He grinned at his friend, scratching his neck with a sheepish smile. "Just thinking about graduation, and then moving to Beacon." He lied.

'But now things are starting to look up for me.' He smiled a little.

It wasn't a complete lie though, today did in fact mark their last day at Mammoth. Both teenagers were going to attend Beacon Academy, one of the best schools to go to if one wanted to be a hunter or huntress.

"I guess that makes sense, i've been thinking about it as well. It's a big step from a place like this." He motioned to the school around them.

Tyson chuckled. "Yeah, but at least we have the summer ahead of us. We can hang out then." He said, changing the subject. "By the way, Silver, how are you and Makayla-" He was interrupted by the sound of chanting and shouting.

Looking out the school window, the two friends saw a rally of faunus protesters, White Fang protesters at that, too. "What are they doing here?" Tyson asked out loud as the protesters got closer to the school.

"Don't worry about it." Silver waved the problem off like it was nothing. "They stand there and protest all the time. It's nothing to be worried about." Silver assured his friend as they kept on walking. "Once we get graduation over with then we can worry about them if you want." He laughed.

Tyson sighed, nodding and following his friend to the auditorium, so they could start the ceremony.

On the way to the ceremony, both students stopped by their lockers, thinking they would look cool having their weapons on them when they graduated.

Once in, all the students lined up according to the listing, which, by complete chance had Tyson, Silver, and their friends all next to each other. One by one each of the students were called and congratulated on getting as far as they did, and getting wished the best of luck as hunters and huntresses.

Just as the names were narrowing down to the last two students, Tyson and Silver, the same chanting from before began to fill the school building.

"We will not be persecuted any longer!" A separate voice came from outside.

"Yeah!" Another voice came. "This is payback for all the discrimination!"

'What the heck is going on out there?' Tyson thought to himself as a bad feeling started to make its way into his stomach.

Parents, teachers, and students alike were all growing worried and scared, of the apparent threat.

Just then, the school comm came on. " _Attention all students, faculty and parents!_ " The voice was frantic. " _This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! We are under terrorist threats from the White Fang organization! Everyone remain seated while the authorities deal with the problem!_ "

There was a few minutes of silence where the tension was so thin it could be cut with a butter knife, before the comm came back on.

" _It appears that the protesters have left, and the police have surrounded the school to make sure there are no more threats. For now, continue with the graduation ceremony. That is all._ " And with that, no one dared say a word until the tension cleared up.

"I wonder what all that was about…" Tyson nervously muttered, that bad feeling slowly rising.

"Doesn't matter anymore, the threat is gone." Silver said, a little shaken himself, but not as bad.

"Alright then, you heard them!" The assistant principal announced, going back to calling names. "Silver Rodgers!" As his name was called, Silver looked at Tyson with an anxious grin.

"See you on the other side dude." He fist bumped his friend and walked up on the stage.

As soon as Silver claimed his certificate, there was a loud beep, followed by a ticking noise.

It was at that moment that Tyson's worst fear came true. As explosion after explosion went off, everything, the friends and life he worked so hard for, was taken from him.

His parents had been taken from him at a young age, them being hunters they were taken in the line of duty, so he had his friends to rely on. Even then he didn't have many friends, and he was always the outcast. This made him collect anger and bitterness at the world over the years.

 **{ Insert Undaunted by Adrenaline Mob}**

"No…." He muttered to himself as he heard the screams and cries of his teachers and fellow students in pain and dying.

He then saw people, no, faunus! They were all in White Fang outfits and were ruthlessly killing off any survivors of the blast. Tyson ran through the flames, his semblance protecting him from the heat and fire. He came to a stop at a sight he wish he could've prevented. Silver was being held by his neck with one hand while repeatedly being punched in the stomach. He was covered in scratches and blood that probably wasn't his own.

'It was on this day that my anger came back to me, giving me the urge to see the White Fang bleed.' Something inside of the young hunter in training had snapped

With whatever peace and happiness he had collected over the years now broke in two, Tyson activated his black and green gauntlets, Dragon Fist, and charged at the White Fang grunt.

"Raaahh!" He screamed as he slammed his fist into the unsuspecting faunus, except it didn't just hurt the man, an explosive punch sent him flying across the burning room. Tyson's fist was steaming from the explosion mixed with the shotgun shell infused dust that was emitted from it.

He breathed heavily with a look of pure rage on his face, his yellow eyes turning red, ready to destroy every White Fang member he came across. And that's exactly what he did.

Two came at him with metal pipes, only to be blown through an already collapsing wall. A bullet grazed his cheek probably scarring it later, but he only got angrier, turning to a group of five or six faunus aiming their guns at him.

Cocking his arm back, tiny fireworks already forming on his fist, Tyson swung his arm forward. This let a large stream of explosions similar to a box full of hand grenades loose, disarming and decommissioning the terrorist group members.

Now it was the White Fang that was crying for help and retreating, seeing that they were clearly outmatched. Tyson went to chase them until he felt a cold metal point against his neck.

A male faunus with red hair and horns protruding from his head had taken by surprise, or so he thought. The man smirked, "I'll give you this kid, you're brave, but you're also stupid. Standing against the White Fang like you are." Tyson felt the sword tip slightly penetrate his neck. "Damn humans, always thinking you own everything and every faunus you see. Time for you to meet the fate of everyone else that was here today." He lifted his sword up, readying it to behead Tyson.

It was then that he noticed the tiny crackles popping all over Tyson's body. "Huh?"

A vein had popped in the boy's head, his fists were clenched to the point of drawing blood, and he let out a low growl. "You…. bastard…." He strained out.

The temperature of the room had gone up, making the man sweat, but more importantly, Tyson was sweating. His semblance allowed him to create explosions with his sweat. "You will…. PAY!" The spot the two stood at suddenly lit up in one large explosion.

The faunus flew back a good ways, and Tyson also blown away into a pile of rubble from his own semblance. Once he stood back up, the faunus terrorist looked around, wondering where the boy had gone, only seeing the black spot where he once stood. "He must've blown himself up. Stupid kid." He told himself as he sheathed his blade, going to regroup with the remainder of his men.

It wasn't until a day later that the pile of rubble Tyson was under was cleared away.

"Well Ms. Goodwitch, what do you think of our newest student?" A man with gray hair, a scarf and a cup of coffee asked the blonde woman next to him as they stared at the unconscious teenager.

"I think he's trouble, and he could burn Beacon to the ground if not supervised." The woman huffed before levitating the boy off the ground.

"We'll see, in due time Goodwitch." He said while turning around. "Come along, we have one more stop before the school year at Beacon begins."

"As you wish Ozpin." The woman sighed out of stress. "This will be an… interesting year indeed."

* * *

 **This one was a fun one to make, because after all the OC was designed after me! Tyson Denver, "Explosive Green Valley". I also had to think really hard on what his theme would be, though I think it turned out to be just right! Just one more trailer to go until I start the actual series!**


	4. Pink Trailer

**Pink Trailer**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

It was morning in the kingdom of Atlas. It was getting to about that time when everyone in the large city would be waking to continue with their routine lives.

Now, out of all of the four kingdoms, Atlas was known as the wealthiest kingdom.

Atlas was also known for having the strongest military out of all the kingdoms, which is where a specific girl's story starts.

On a Atlas military base, there were many soldiers, and many of those soldiers had children. When most of them grew of age, their parents would either push them to attend Atlas Academy or push them to join the military. This was the goal of many of the children who lived on the base, though for one faunus girl, she dreamed bigger.

She wanted to be a huntress at Beacon Academy.

She wanted to see something that wasn't quaint and proper. She wanted to be with more people her age that were like her.

Different…

In one of the upper level houses that were given to soldiers of higher rank, a girl with dark skin and black hair with pink streaks in it, had bangs that covered her left eye, her other eye having a baby blue color to it. She wore a pink and black dress with a black belt and gloves, with black boots and similar colored long socks. She stood getting ready for the day.

'Today's the day!' She thought with excitement as she brushed her hair.

Yes. Today was the day that Yuki Alyssum would be moving with her father to Vale.

The bear faunus had told her father awhile back about her wanting to attend Beacon Academy to fulfill her dream of becoming a huntress.

It was true, she had lived most of her life in isolation and when she tried to make friends with other kids on the base, they would either make fun of her or run away because of a deformity that she was born with. Though, through everything she'd been through in her life, Yuki remained a quiet and nice girl.

Despite being a faunus, she was mostly accepted among everyone she met. The only exception being her abnormal feature.

She knew she was out of the ordinary in a crowd of kids who all wanted the same thing. Her reason for wanting to go to Beacon was to meet new people.

Grabbing her combat knives and sheathing them to her sides, Yuki ran down stairs to fix breakfast. She had all of her possessions shipped to Vale a week early so that she and her father could have everything ready by the time they got there.

For the rest of the day she would be waiting on her father to get home from his reassignment to Vale.

While she waited she decided to take a walk through the market that was a few minutes away from her house. She didn't have any friends her age, but she did have friends who ran little shops in the market place.

Her first stop was the fruit stand, where a nice old man in green stood, selling fruits of every kind. "Hey Mr. Oran! How's the stand doing today?" Yuki asked with a smile, earning a chuckle from the old timer.

"Well, if it isn't Yuki!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Come to tell everyone goodbye before the big move eh?"

The faunus nodded, before pulling out some lien and setting it down on the table. "Though, I can't leave without some of those apples that I love so much!" She took a few apples and put them in a bag. Someone then bumped into her, knocking Yuki down and cutting in front of her with a handful of fruit.

"Oh excuse me! I didn't see you-" The woman that bumped into her froze in fear.

Yuki rubbed her head and looked back up at the lady, wondering why she was staring. It was then that she realized why. 'Crap….'

In the process of being knocked down, Yuki's left eye was revealed to the public.

And that was when her day had gone from good to bad.

{Insert Coming Undone by Korn}

"M-Monster!" The woman screamed before running away, along with everyone else who saw her eye.

Instead of being a light blue like the other eye, the left one was completely black, with thin red veins connecting to her pupil. "No… NO!" She yelled out as tears started to come from her eyes. Why did this have to happen today?! This is why she didn't want to be here anymore! She didn't want to be an outcast anymore!

All around her everyone was running and screaming, except for Mr. Oran, who looked at the poor girl in sympathy.

It was then that the Grimm sirens started going off. Grimm were only attracted to a high population of people when there was a lot of negativity.

Beowolves and Ursas had broken through the guard gate and were now wreaking havoc on the military base.

All around the Grimm were swarming the market place, with the Atlas soldiers trying to subdue the situation and rescue the civilians at the same time.

Yuki had just noticed the invasion when a Beowolf had attacked Mr. Oran's stand, destroying all the fruit and going after him next.

The monster would have gotten to the fruit seller too if it weren't for the fact that its legs were frozen in pink ice. Its head was then sliced clean off as Yuki made an X motion with her blades.

"What-Yuki!" The old man cried out in worry, but stopped himself when the girl glared at him with cold eyes.

The faunus girl regained her posture, watching as Mr. Oran went to escape with the other merchants. Turning to what was left of the market, Yuki switched her knives into gun mode, the handles bending down and the blade turning into a gun barrel. Now she had two dual high caliber pistols to do battle with.

'This world is a cold, unforgiving and unequal place…'

Three Beowolves slowly circled her, the one in front of her making the first move. Lunging at her, the monster nearly had her had before it was encased in ice. Pointing her right gun at its face, she continued to blow the Grimm's head off.

It was then that the other two Beowolves attacked from her left and right. Just like before, they were both stopped by pink ice encasing their bodies, both creatures looking down the barrels of Yuki's pistols, before meeting the same fate as their comrade.

As their bodies faded away into nothing, Yuki started to look for more Grimm to kill, until an Ursa had appeared and knocked her into a burning kiosk.

Moving the burnt wood off of her body, she coughed and glared back at the roaring Grimm.

Both opponents stared each other down before charging at each other. As she fired shot after shot, she could see the bullets penetrating the monster's skin, but it wasn't slowing down in the slightest.

Narrowing her eyes as the two closed in on each other, Yuki summoned ice to overtake the Ursa in a giant case, stopping it in its tracks.

As she jumped on the case of ice and pointed both barrels at the Grimm's head, only one thing came mind. "DIE!" She yelled as she pulled the triggers, blowing the head off the Grimm.

Watching as the body turned to dust, Yuki panted at using her semblance so much in such little time. Before she could go for more Grimm, the sound of a helicopter caught her ears.

Looking up, she saw the side door open with her father and two other people standing by him. "Come on Yuki! It's time for us to go!" Her father shouted as the chopper landed.

Complying, Yuki switched her weapons back into blade mode and sheathed them.

Once in the chopper, she sat down with her father, staring at the man and woman across from them.

"Who are these people?" Yuki asked as she made eye contact with the gray haired man with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Instead of her father answering her, the blonde woman with the glasses spoke up. "We are from Beacon Academy, and we've come to talk to you about you being a student there."

After this, the man smirked while taking a sip of his coffee. "Well? Ms. Alyssum, do you accept?"

As the helicopter went on through the air, the faunus girl could only grin slightly. Her irregular eye was showing and these people weren't freaking out about it. This could be a sign.

{Final Scene closes and Frontline by Pillar is inserted}

* * *

 **Whew! This last one was a bitch to write! But its done! We can now go onto the main storyline!**

 **Frontline will be the intro song to my fiction because I thought it fitting to a series such as RWBY.**


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar for intro}

It was a night like no other in the Kingdom of Vale. Why? Because this night marked the beginning of the story of a few remarkable and talented teenagers.

In an alley, a man with red hair, a cane, and a bowler hat was walking towards a dust store called From Dust Till Dawn. Men with sunglasses and suits accompanied him as they entered the store.

At the cash register was a short old man who looked a little fearful when the group walked in. "Do you know how hard it was to find a dust store at this time of the night that was still open?" The redhaired man asked. One of his grunts pointed a handgun at the old man, prompting him to put his hands in the air.

"Please! Just take my lien and leave!" He begged fearfully.

"Shh! Calm down, we're not here for your money." The wanted man glanced to his lackeys. "Take the dust."

One the men pulled out a large case and set it on top of the glass counter. Opening it revealed cases meant to hold liquid dust. As the men started filling the cases up at the dust tanks, a remaining member wandered to the other side of the store, spotting a girl in a red hood reading a magazine about weapons.

Pulling out his samurai sword, the man pointed it at her. "Hey kid!" He yelled at her, only to get no response. "Put your hands up!" He yelled once more, getting the same results.

At closer glance, the young girl had on headphones with loud music playing. Just as the grunt was gonna get closer to the girl, a guy around her age dressed in black appeared from the same ilse. Tapping little red on the shoulder, making her take her headphones off and take her nose out of the magazine. "Huh?"

"I believe he's trying to rob you…" The older boy said, pointing to the man.

"Is that what is going on?" The silver eyed girl looked around at the rest of the criminal group taking the dust.

"Yes!" He shouted with irritation.

"Ohhh…." She slowly realized before looking back at the man.

{Insert Why Try by Limp Biskit}

The criminal suddenly came crashing through the window of the store, being knocked unconscious upon impact, followed by the red hooded girl. As she landed, a large mechanical scythe unfolded itself on her shoulder before she flipped and twirled it around.

The remaining members of the gang gathered around the busted window, along with the redhaired man, all staring at the girl. "Well don't just stand there, get her!" He commanded them, prompting them to all run out the door, swords and guns drawn at the young girl.

Before the men could reach her though, the same boy from before appeared in between them and their target, crashing into the asphalt of the road, a large baseball bat in hand.

"You guys look familiar, don't you all work for Junior?" He asked as he ducked under a sword swipe, and then single handedly batted a guy into the side of a building. The other two men fired their weapons at him, only for the bullets to glow and stop in mid air as he stuck his arm out.

To his right, he could see the man with the cane escaping up an escape ladder, with the red hooded girl giving chase after him. 'Better not risk letting him escape.' He thought as he sent the bullets back at the men, only wounding them to the point that they couldn't walk.

As he climbed and got to the top of the building, he saw the man boarding a plane, switching spots with the pilot as Glenda Goodwitch, a huntress and a teacher at Beacon, showed up and started attacking the air vehicle.

'Better help out!' He thought quickly, his bat turning into a gatling gun. As the barrels started rotating, he could see the new woman on the aircraft firing back at the girl and Glenda.

Firing his gun and making himself known, the boy managed to clip the wing of the plane, though in the end the criminals got away. " Damn." He sighed to himself, walking over to the two females.

"OH THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" The young girl squealed. "Can I have your autograph!?" She excitedly asked, turning to Glenda.

* * *

The group found themselves in a dark room with a single light and table in the middle. Sitting at the table was the young girl in the red hood, now identified as Ruby Rose. In the corner with his arms crossed was the boy who helped her out earlier, Skye Branduff. And Glenda was circling around the girl with a tablet in her hands.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight could have caused harm to yourself and others around you young lady!" The huntress scolded Ruby.

"I think she did alright." Skye offered his opinion on the situation.

"And you were just as bad as she was mister!" She pointed her riding crop at him.

He shrugged. Okay, so he did wound three men and destroyed part of a road, but that wasn't the point!

"You should have just left the job to Ms. Rose, knowing how destructive you get in a fight." She nagged him on.

"Aw come on! He would've gotten away much faster if I wouldn't have stepped in!" He snapped back, only to be hit in the face by a levitating cookie.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a very familiar gray haired man with a cup of coffee.

"Well hello." He smiled, taking a seat across the table from Ruby. "Do you know who I am?" He asked kindly.

After taking a long look at the man, Ruby finally answered. "You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"You are correct." He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "And do you know why you are here?" He asked, taking the tablet from Glenda and watching the video footage of Ruby and Skye battling earlier.

"Uh... Because the school is having a bake sale?" She asked skeptically while holding up a cookie.

"No." Ozpin said bluntly, drinking some more of his coffee. "You're here because I wanted to make you an offer that even YOU can't refuse." The man informed her, the girl leaning in to hear more, her interest having been peaked.

"How would you like to attend Beacon Academy?" He asked.

"Uh..." Ruby began thinking about the choice until-

"Oh just say yes damnit!" Skye burst out.

"Well..."

* * *

"Oh this is so great!" Tyson heard a girl with blonde hair cheer as she hugged another girl with a red hood.

'Oh great. Not even at the school yet and there's already a loud one.' He thought sarcastically, looking at the pair. The blonde crushing her sister in a bear hug.

He wished he wouldn't have looked though, because blondie made eye contact with him, making him stiffen up. 'Oh. shit.'

"Hey Ruby, is it me or does that guy look familiar?" She asked, pointing at the green haired guy that she caught staring at her and Ruby.

"I dunno Yang, should I?" Ruby asked, looking at the boy. To be honest she was confused about everything. One minute last night she was minding her own business, stopped a robbery, and was offered a student position at Beacon. And now she found herself on a Bullhead on her way to Beacon and was suppose to know who some stranger was? That was asking too much!

"Hm..." The older girl hummed before slowly walking over towards Tyson, but was stopped as her attention was drawn towards a holographic screen that featured the current news.

" _Last night notorious criminal Roman Torchwick was seen robbing a dust store. Though the man may have escaped, the other members of his group were apprehended in a scuffle with a huntress."_ The Anchorman reported, before switching things over to a woman with black hair. " _If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Now back to Lisa."_

 _"Thanks."_ The woman said, before getting on to another subject. _"And in other news, this Saturday's peaceful Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark. Members of the White Fang organization disrupted the rally..."_

Tyson then tuned the news woman out, getting irritated at just mentioning the White Fang. Shaking his head of the memories that happened almost a month ago, the boy looked at the blonde headed girl.

After Glenda had made an appearance on the holographic screen, the girl's attention was back on him. "I swear I've seen that guy before." She said aloud.

It was true, many people recognized him for the event that happened at Mammoth Academy. After the event, he was subjected to questions on the news due to Professor Ozpin's request.

"Hey, Blondie." Tyson spoke up, his scowl hardening. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him for his poor attitude. "The name is Yang, and why would I do that? All the hot stuff is right here." She gestured to herself with a confident smirk.

He took a step forward, challenging her. "Because, you've been staring at me for the last 30 minutes."

This time Yang took a step forward. "Well maybe it's because you look funny."

"Oh I look funny? Speak for yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"It means you need a haircut Blondie!" Tyson yelled back at her. At the moment, the two had closed the distance they had between themselves a while ago.

"WHAT!" Yang yelled back as both students butted heads, literally. Yang's eyes had gone from purple to red, as well as activating her weapons. Ember Celica. A pair of yellow and black gauntlets.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Tyson had also activated Dragon Fist, his eyes also turning a dark red from their usual yellow color.

Their green and yellow auras clashed until Ruby, watching from the sidelines the entire time, suddenly appeared in between them, putting distance between them with her arms. Oookay..." She nervously smiled, looking from Yang to Tyson, trying to figure out how to calm the situation. "So Yang, gonna introduce me to your uh, new friend?" She asked, not knowing whether she just made it worse or not.

"Friend!?..." Yang snapped, only to realize the whole reason why she had approached her fellow student. "Oh! That's right!" And just like that, she went back to normal, eyes and everything.

'Wow, moody one isn't she?' Tyson thought as his gauntlets also reverted themselves back to normal.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long!" She smiled. "And this is my little sister Ruby!" The blonde haired girl nodded to the her little sister.

The boy just stared at her, before answering back. "Tyson Denver."

Yang gasped, instantly recognizing him now. "You're the kid from the news awhile ago!" Everyone who stayed up to date on things going on around the Kingdoms knew about the Mammoth accident. The whole place went up in flames because of a White Fang terrorist attack. All the students and staff, save for Tyson and a few other students, died in the fire or were murdered by the faunus organization.

"Yeah that's me..." He sighed knowing that she was just curious.

Seeing his discomfort, Yang decided to change the subject. "Hey look at the view of Vale from up here!" She pointed to the window, where the Bullhead traveled over the city and even Signal Academy.

Tyson looked over saw the city, whistling at how pretty the view was. He had to admit, they didn't have this back where he was from. "Wow!" He saw Ruby leaning against the glass. "I guess home isn't too far away after all."

'Doesn't seem that way.' The green haired boy thought with a sigh. He was taken from his thoughts when Yang wrapped an arm around his and Ruby's necks.

"Beacon is our home now Rubes. Right Tyson?" She grinned at him, making him sigh again and give a small smile, nodding.

"You're right, Yang. Though..." He chuckled. "We might have to find you a good barber if you're gonna keep your hair that long. Might get in the way when we spar." He joked. Looking at the ever approaching school for hunters and huntresses, he smiled a little more. 'Not even at the school yet and I've already made two friends. maybe this year won't be so bad after all.' Tyson thought to himself. He was then met with a fist to the face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Well guys, what did you think? I was honestly excited to type chapter 1. I look forward to chapter 2, and I hope everyone enjoyed this! Review and Favorite if you liked it, and i'm open to criticism on how to make it better.**


	6. Chapter 2

**Team DSTY**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **Chapter 2: Beacon Academy**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar}

As the bullhead approached the landing platform at the school, the doors to the aircraft began to let down, creating a walk way for the students.

The students began unloading off the giant plane, the first one off being a blonde boy running to the nearest trash to barf. Passing him up were other students including Tyson, Yang, and Ruby.

'Must have motion sickness.' The green haired teen thought, getting sick just watching the other boy relieve himself. Just a few minutes before the bullhead landed, the blonde haired boy had thrown up a little on Yang's shoes. This made Ruby and Yang freak out at the sight of puke, though Tyson was getting a kick out of it, laughing his butt off the entire time. His laughing provoked a sock in the shoulder from Yang.

It was sooo worth it though.

As the three got closer to the school, they couldn't help but admire the sight.

"Wow..." The sisters hummed in sync, only for Yang to finish. "The view of Vale doesn't have anything on this." She crossed her arms and looked over the school.

"That's easy for you to say." Tyson responded back, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. "The town I came from wasn't really big so all this is a new sight for me. Mammoth wasn't even half as big as this place." He whistled in admiration of the large campus.

"That's right, you came from Mistral didn't you?" Yang acknowledged his statement. "Not a lot of big sights there, though some of the most skilled students come from Mistral. Like that Pyrrha girl. She keeps winning the big Mistral tournament every year."

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, I've fought her before. She's tough, brute force alone isn't enough to stop her..." He stopped his sentence as he watched Ruby freaking out over every student's weapon she saw.

Yang almost replied back to her new accomplice, but she too had stopped to shake her head at her sister's weapon fetish. "Why don't you swoon over your own weapon Rubes? Aren't you happy with it?" She asked, resting a hand on her hip with a smile.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose! She's my baby!" The younger girl hugged the sniper-scythe. "But I just love seeing other people's weapons. It's like meeting new people, but better." She said, her older sister then pulling her hood over her head.

"Aw come on, why don't you get out and makes some friends?" She asked while chucking.

"But, I've already made two friends already! Tyson and someone else! Plus I have you..." Ruby said while pulling her hood back over her head.

"Well..." By then a group of shadowed kids appeared behind Yang, the blonde brawler suddenly taking Tyson's hand. "Actuallymyfriendsarehererightnowgottagocatchupcyaattheceremony!" She took off with the group while dragging the green theme teen with her.

"Hey-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Tyson yelled as he was effortlessly pulled by Yang. "LET ME GO YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" His screaming faded off as he got farther away.

Once inside the school the group dispersed, leaving Yang and Tyson alone.

"What the Hell was that!?" Tyson half yelled at a completely calm Yang. "I can't believe you just ditch your own sister like that."

"WE didn't ditch her. WE left her alone so she could have the opportunity to make some friends." She explained, emphasizing on the word "We".

He growled. "Well, did we have to do it like that? Pretty sure she's scratching her head right now." He told her as the pair started walking to the gymnasium.

She crossed her arms and kept her confident smirk. "We'll see."

* * *

Ruby was still spinning from Yang pushing past her at the speed her and Tyson were going towards the school. With swirls in her eyes, the girl collapsed and fell on top of a cart with a bunch of white luggage on it, tipping everything over.

"What do you think you're doing!?" An angry voice yelled.

"Huh?" Ruby looked up to see pale girl with white hair and white clothing. Behind her was a dark skinned girl with black hair with pink streaks running through them. Her bangs covered the left side of her face, covering up her left eye. Her right eye, though, was a light blue. "I'm so sorry!" She opted to pick up a white case that landed by her and handed it to the white haired girl.

"Sorry?" She snatched the case from Ruby. Opening it revealed multiple bottles of different colored dust. "Do you realize how much damage you could've caused? This is Dust!" She pulled out a bottle of red dust. At this the girl behind her stiffened.

"Uh, Weiss?" She nervously called to her friend, as a bad feeling came to her.

"Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." She began waving the bottle around, making dust particles fly around in the air.

"Weiss."

"Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She began waving it in Ruby's face, filling the younger girl's nose with dust particles.

"Weiss!" The girl called one last time before sticking her arm out, but was too late, as Ruby had already began to sneeze. Closing her eyes, time seemed to slow down.

Though, just before Ruby could let out her sneeze, two fingers clamped around her nose, stopping the girl from doing so. "You know, it's dangerous to wave dust around in someones face like that." The voice of another came out.

Surprising the original three girls was a fourth that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. A girl wearing a blue hoodie.

"What? Why you-!" Before Weiss could finish though, her friend grabbed her arm and began to pull her.

"Come on Weiss, this isn't worth starting an argument over." She said, knowing how the white haired girl's temper could be if someone corrected her.

"Hmph!" She put the bottle back in the case and shoved into her bellboy's arms. Twirling around and slapping Ruby in the face in the process with her long pony tail, the two Atlas girls began walking away towards the school.

Sticking her tongue out at Weiss, Ruby turned to where the girl was that saved her from sneezing and causing a big explosion. Except, she wasn't there anymore? Looking around for her, Ruby saw her walking away with a black haired girl with a black bow in her head, reading a book.

"Ugh!" She felt like pulling her hair out! Could no one cut her a break? Letting her legs collapse from under her, the girl fell to the ground and layed on her back, staring at the sky. "And I'm back to square one again. Great." She didn't even know where to go either! Someone could've at least gave her directions on where to go after they got to the school. Closing her eyes, she took a minute to think. That is, until two shadows loomed over her.

"Little red?" This time it was a guy's voice.

Opening her eyes, Ruby couldn't have been happier to see someone she knew personally. "Skye!" She grinned as she took his offered hand up. "I'm so glad you showed up!"

He chuckled. "Already getting into trouble on your first day?" He asked while crossing his arms.

This made her blush from embarrassment. "Y-you saw that? And you didn't do anything about it!" Her face was redder than her hood.

This made him laugh harder. "Well I was gonna step in, but then the blue girl stepped in. Plus, I ran into my old friend Jaune. Say hi buddy." He gave a hard slap on the blonde boy's back beside him.

"Ow!" He glared at Skye before smiling at Ruby, sticking his hand out for a greeting. "I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, girls love it." He introduced himself.

Ruby shook his hand, thinking he looked familiar. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"You know Darya, you should've let her sneeze." The black haired girl from before said to her blue themed friend while reading a book. "An explosion might've taught the Schnee heiress a lesson."

To this she sighed. "Yeah, and what about the other girl with the red hood? I didn't want her getting yelled at for something that was a complete accident." She said as drew a picture on her scroll. "I half expected you to go over and say something to her too Blake."

"This is a nice book you know, I didn't want to miss what would happen next."

To this Darya shook her head and kept drawing.

Along the way the two saw a blonde haired girl and a green haired boy walking to the auditorium, the the headmaster would give his welcoming speech. They seemed to be arguing about whether or not they should've left someone behind or not.

* * *

"All I'm saying, is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune told Ruby, Skye shook his head. He was pretty sure Jaune was the only person he knew that had motion sickness that bad.

At this Ruby giggled. "I'm sorry, vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"We-well what if I called you sneeze girl?" He shot back.

"Hey I couldn't help it! She was waving that dust around in my face!." She replied to him while performing hand motions.

This made Jaune sigh in embarrassment at being corrected.

"So." Ruby decided to change the talk subject to something she knew more about. "I have this." She whipped out Crescent Rose. The huge scythe was twirled around and sunk into the pavement.

"Gah!" Jaune jumped back while Skye just whistled, being impressed a girl that small could handle such a big weapon.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, pointing towards the scythe a little nervously.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." She rubbed the weapon just to prove how precious it was to her.

"Huh?" Jaune gave her a confused look.

"It's also a gun." Skye leaned in and told him.

"Oh..." He nodded.

Taking out his own weapon, Hack Black, he waved the bat around and rested it on his shoulder.

"Alright vomit boy, show her yours now." Skye nodded towards Ruby, who looked excited to see what Jaune had.

Glaring at his friend, Jaune pulled out a regular looking sword. "I have this sword. And a retractable shield!" He showed her his shield, to which she looked in wonder.

"What can they do?" She asked, expecting something special.

"Nothing." He sighed, putting his weapons back. "They're hand-me-downs. My grandfather gave them to me."

"Well, I think they're great Jaune. No one appreciates the classics anymore." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Hey you think there might be a directory for where we're suppose to go?" Jaune asked, not wanting to feel left out with a regular weapon.

"Hm, now that I think about it, we were suppose to show up at the auditorium to hear the headmaster's welcome speech." Skye said while rubbing his chin in thought.

* * *

As the three walked into the auditorium, Ruby saw Yang calling her as soon as she walked in. Beside her was a grouchy looking Tyson with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Ruby over here!" She waved at her little sister. "We saved you a spot!"

"Uh... Hey I have to go!" Ruby while walking away from Jaune and Skye. "My sister is calling me. I'll see you guys after the ceremony."

"Wait!" Jaune called after her, only to have Skye stop him by putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry bud, maybe the next one we see will be the one."

"Aw now where am I suppose to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked out loud, him and Skye going to find a spot in the large crowd of students. He didn't notice a certain redhead staring at him.

* * *

"So how was your first day of school little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me and I and I got yelled at by a mean girl for something that wasn't my fault!" The red hooded girl shot back a little angry at her sister.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her!" Tyson scolded the blonde.

Yang rolled her eyes at his nagging. "First day and someone already has it out for you?" She asked a little skeptically.

"When you left me I tripped over some luggage and it belonged to this rich girl who wouldn't stop screaming, and I felt really bad and I just wanted her to stop!" She ranted on.

The whole time Weiss, the white haired girl from before had been behind Ruby. "Excuse me!"

This scared Ruby, who in turn jumped into Yang's arms. "And it's happening again! Please make it stop!" She cried.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Ruby.

"Hey! Chill!" Tyson yelled as he stepped between the two sisters and Weiss.

Taken back by his sudden interference, Weiss took a step back while glaring at him. "Wh-Who do you think you are giving me orders? Do you know who I am?" She gestured to herself.

"No." He returned her glare. "And personally I don't care. But I know that you're going to stop yelling at my friends here." It was more of a command than a statement.

Weiss growled, ready to draw Myrternaster and teach this thug lesson about telling her what to do.

"Woah, Weiss. What's going on here?" Weiss's friend from before came to her side, looking from the ice queen to the hot head.

"This-this... Punk thinks he's all high, giving me orders like he's better than me!" Weiss balled her fists and pointed at Tyson.

"Yeah, and this is me telling you to stop yelling at my friends." He shot back, not moving an inch. He had come a long since the accident in Mistral, he would be darned if he was going to let some snobby little rich girl treat his friends like crap.

"You know, instead of getting an attitude, you could try making up with each other. By the way, you're the one who needs to calm down." She pointed at him.

It wasn't until they looked at the green haired boy that they understood what she meant. Tyson's eyes had turned red and his gauntlets had activated. 'Is he seriously getting worked up about Weiss scolding his friends?' She thought.

Feeling someone's hand on his shoulder, Tyson looked to see Yang shaking her head at him, as if to say "it's not worth it". Realizing this, he calmed down.

"Tch." He crossed his arms and looked back at Weiss. "Look, I'm sorry if you're sorry princess." This in turn pissed Weiss off even more, but she respond in a "hmph" and turned around, walking away with her friend behind her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He yelled, his hands popping a little as he reached out for her, only to be held back by Yang and Ruby.

"Calm down!" Ruby told him as he finally stopped attempting to blow the heiress to kingdom come.

It was then that the ringing of a mic was heard, causing everyone to look towards the stage. There stood Ozpin, ready to give his speech. "I'll keep this brief. You have all traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted potential, and need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will only prove that knowledge will take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished, stepping off the stage while Glenda took his place.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight." She directed. "Tomorrow you will start your initiation. Be ready." She advised, looking around. "You are dismissed." The teacher bowed before leaving as well.

"Well... He sounded off." Yang said, a little weirded out by the speech.

"Like he wasn't even there." Ruby finished for her.

"Well I didn't like the feeling he gave off when he was talking." Tyson agreed with them, making them nod.

* * *

It was night time now, and all the students were gathered in the ballroom. Sleeping bags were scattered all over the place with students getting ready for bed and others sleeping.

Tyson yawned as he layed in his sleeping bag, reading fan fictions on his scroll with a bored expression. He was already tired from the day's events, and he wanted to rest up for the initiation the next day.

"It's like a big slumber party!" He heard Yang from across the ballroom.

"Yeah, well I don't think dad would approve of all the boys here." Ruby replied back while writing in a notebook.

Yang made a purring noise, before looking at the boy's side, seeing a few shirtless guys flexing. Jaune walked by in his bunny pj's at the same moment, flexing when he saw her looking his way. The blonde shivered at the sight, averting her eyes somewhere else. And that somewhere else just so happened to be Tyson and his sleeping bag.

He too liked to sleep shirtless, but he was a hot natured person. Believe it or not he got hot like anyone else, despite his explosive semblance.

It was then that Yang realized she couldn't really call Tyson a real friend. She only knew his name and where he came from. Studying him, her eyes landed on the scar that was on his left cheek. That got her to thinking. She knew she had a rough life, but what had he been through? What had he seen?

As she stared at him, she noticed that he had averted his attention to her. Realizing she'd been caught staring, she blushed and looked back to Ruby. "S-so sis, watcha doing?" She asked, hoping he'd went back to what he was doing.

"Oh, just writing a letter to the guys back at Signal. I couldn't bring my friends with me like other people."

Back over with Tyson, he'd went back to reading after giving Yang a good stare. 'Odd girl.' He thought to himself as he continued reading. He then noticed the two sisters walking over to two girls in a corner with a lit candle. 'Please don't cause any noise...'

* * *

Darya was in her night gown, a cat ear beanie over her head as she rested her head on Blake's leg. The former was drawing a picture of a fox and the ladder was reading a book.

She looked over to see a blonde girl with that little girl she saved earlier today.

"Helloooo~" Yang sung as she drug Ruby over to the two girls. After Ruby told her about what happened today she wanted to thank whoever it was and see if she could open her little sister up to making some more friends.

Darya smiled lightly, putting her drawing on hold. "Hello."

"I believe you three may know each other." Yang said, introducing herself indirectly.

"Yang!" Ruby whined as she took her arm back.

"We do, kinda." Darya said while sitting up.

"Um, well I wanted to say thanks for saving me from embarrassing myself today." Ruby looked down nervously. Socializing really wasn't her strongest point.

"It's no problem at all!" Darya grinned. "Anything to save someone from getting yelled at by Weiss Schnee."

"I thought it would have been pretty funny to see something blow up in her face." Blake spoke up, turning a page in her book.

"That's not nice Blake." Her fellow cat faunus in disguise told her.

"Well it's true."

"Hey!" Weiss suddenly popped up.

"Oh no not you again!" She and Yang yelled at each other.

"Oh brother..." Blake groaned while putting her book up. She picked up the candle and blew it out, stopping the argument between the girls.

{Scene close}

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to warn everyone that the time between chapter updates will probably be longer. I just had a wreck yesterday and between moving into college dorms, working on my vehicle, and work, I won't have a lot of time on my hands. But rest assured I will continue this and I will get the next chapter up ASAP! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2! Hit that fav button and review! Cya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 3

**Team DSTY**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **Chapter 3: The Team**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar}

It was morning at Beacon Academy, the first day of school and the day of the first year student's initiation. After gathering in the ballroom the night before, to say the all the students got a good night's sleep would be a lie. Most of the students slept nice and soundly after the commotion between Ruby Rose and her new friends died down.

Except for one.

Skye groaned as he opened his tired, baggy eyes and started his morning with a long, drawn out yawn. The young hunter in training was up most of the night, due to Jaune's abnormally loud snoring. Seriously, the blonde boy's snore was worse than his girl streak! Several times during the night did the boy contemplate on knocking the Arc boy over the head with Hack Black in bat form.

And now, there was a short girl with orange hair, dressed in pink yapping her mouth to a boy who looked like he just didn't care anymore.

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning! It's MORNING!" She yelled happily, only to get nailed in the head by Skye's folded up sleeping bag, falling down with a high pitched "oof!".

"We get it, it's morning!" Skye yelled irritatingly while shaking his fist in the air. "But for some of us, it's still night time!"

But that didn't stop her from her talking spree. The whole morning she went on running her mouth to the tall boy in green. Skye just wanted some peace and quiet, was that too much to ask for!?

Finally, all the students had gone to the locker room to retrieve their weapons for the initiation.

"So I was thinking we should have a super secret signal that no one can figure out!" She said, wanting to be on the same team as the boy. It couldn't have been more obvious that she liked him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Can you imitate a sloth Ren? Because I was thinking that-"

"Nora, I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He said, his twin guns sinking into his sleeves.

"Thank you!" Skye suddenly called out from the background, making Nora glare at him and give him a growl.

* * *

Yuki Alyssum's morning on the other hand, was more annoying. Ever since the two had woken up, Weiss had been scheming on plans for initiation. She had come up with a plan that would mostly benefit her, when it came to teams. She told Yuki about a certain plan she had come up with, but the pink themed faunus girl let her down easily.

Yuki loved Weiss, don't get her wrong they were best friends, but when it came to things like getting put on teams the white haired girl tended to get a little self centered.

During the time the students were in the locker room, Yuki facepalmed as she saw Weiss go after the next person she deemed good enough to be on a team with, Pyrrha Nikos. "So Pyrrha, given any thought on who you want as a team mate?" She asked with feigned kindness.

"Well, not really." The redhead started. "I just planned on letting the cards fall where they may." She smiled.

"Dear Oum..." She covered her face in her hand. If anyone asked, she didn't know the Schnee heiress. After witnessing Jaune pop up and offer both girls a spot on his team, to which Weiss straight up said no, but Pyrrha jumped at the chance to be his partner, Yuki turned to head to her locker to retrieve her combat knives, Snow Fall.

On the way to her locker, though, she bumped into a big boned boy dressed in black with a huge bat over his shoulder. The two students briefly made eye contact before passing each other up.

She shook her head, hoping that the boy did good during the initiation. Because honestly, he looked like a wreck, blood shot eyes and everything.

Finally finding her locker and getting her weapons from it, she made her way to the mountain side cliff, where the students were all told to meet up after getting ready for the day. "Please dear Monty Oum above don't get me paired with a complete idiot." She silently prayed while rubbing her uncovered eye.

* * *

Tyson found himself instantly meeting up with Yang and Ruby when the day started. The only part of the day he didn't like so far was breakfast. He nearly blew a girl with a big mouth sky high after she took his pancakes, but the girl was saved when the boy beside her offer Tyson his.

Now, he found himself sitting on a bench in the locker room while waiting on the two sisters to get ready.

"So.." Yang began, turning to face her sister. "What's got you all chipper this morning?" She asked Ruby, who was getting Crescent Rose out of her locker.

"I'm glad you asked, dear big sister!" She exclaimed while hugging her scythe. "Today, all the small talk and getting to know you stuff is over. Now I get to let my baby do the talking!"

"Wow, you really have a problem don't you?" Tyson asked with some humor as he rested his head on his hand.

"Quiet you! It's not like you're any better!" The hooded girl pointed an accusing finger at the green haired bomber.

He went to retort something back at her, but realized it was true. "Meh, I could be worse."

"Remember Ruby, you're not the only one here taking the exam. You're gonna have to go out and meet new people if you want to break out of your shell and grow a little." Yang explained to her sister.

"But why would I want to come out of my shell? I'm perfectly fine the way I am! And I don't need people to grow, I drink milk." The hooded speedster crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oh yeah? I guess that practically makes you an adult now, you just give off this ADULT feeling." Tyson said sarcastically.

"Well thank you Tyson, at least someone thinks so." She thanked him, not even catching the obvious sarcasm. This made the boy facepalm.

"Seriously, Ruby. What will you do when we form teams?" Yang asked, almost hoping that Ruby wouldn't be on her team at the moment.

We-well, maybe I could be on your team, or something..." She crossed her arms and looked away nervously.

"I don't know, maybe you could be on someone else's team..." Yang started playing with her air.

"I'll be on your team." Tyson offered.

"See! That's one person!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And you're not helping!" Yang glared at the boy, who just shrugged.

"Hey, I don't see you helping her!" He shot back as the trio exited the locker room.

* * *

All the students found themselves at the mountain side cliff, all ready to be paired with three other people that they would call their team for the next four years at Beacon. Except for Jaune.

Everyone stood on square tiles, as instructed by Glenda.

"You've all trained your entire lives to become hunters and huntresses." Ozpin started another speech. "This is the next step to exceeding your goal. The people you will be partnered up with will be assigned as your team for the next four years here at Beacon."

"I'm sure you're all wondering how partnering and teams will be decided." Glenda took over for him.

"I wasn't!" Skye's voice came from the background, earning a glare from the huntress teacher.

"Neither was I!" Tyson's voice then came, followed by an "ow!". He'd been elbowed by Yang.

"As I was saying..." She took her glare off of Skye. "When you get to the forest, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time here at the academy. Teams will consist of four students, which will be decided after the initiation is over." She finished, pushing up her glasses.

"At the north part of the Emerald Forest, you will find certain artifacts. Once you and your partner acquire an artifact, you will make your way back here to the cliff. Afterwards, depending on your results, you will be paired with two other people." Ozpin instructed them. "As for how you will be getting into the Emerald Forest, you will be falling." He simply said, pointing his cane at their feet. "The tiles under your feet are launch pads. You will be launched from here, and into the forest."

"Sounds easy enough." Skye whispered to Jaune, who was shaking at the thought.

"Also..." Ozpin continued. "You will need to head into the forest with the intent to destroy anything that stands between you and your objective. Because if you don't, you will die." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

It was then that the first person was launched, that person being Nora, the orange haired girl from earlier. And then Ren going after her.

"Um, excuse me?" Jaune raised his hand. "Is there, oh I don't know, maybe a landing procedure or something?" He asked nervously as Cardin, a tall boy with brown hair, was launched from beside Tyson.

Said green haired boy turned his dustball cap around so it wouldn't fly off during the launch. He glanced at Yang with a smirk while putting on a pair of sunglasses. "See ya on the other side Blondie." He challenged her right before he was launched into the air.

"Oh it is SO ON!" She grinned while putting on her own shades, before being launched as well.

Both brawlers flew passed each other, using their gauntlets to gain speed and leverage. They probably would've landed by each other if Tyson hadn't accidentally nailed a tree with his face on the way down, letting Yang pass him up.

He slowly slid down the tree, finally landing on his back with a loud thud. "Ow..." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his face from being sore.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice came from over him. When he looked, he saw Darya, the blue hooded girl from the night before.

'Well, at least I didn't get tubby, vomit boy, or ice queen as my partner.' He mentally sighed to himself, getting up and dusting himself off. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." He groaned in pain when he straightened his back.

She gave a short chuckle.

"What?" He asked while activating Dragon Fist.

"I saw how you landed, let's just say I've never seen anyone use their head to land like that." She tried to stop herself from bursting out with laughter.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." His scowl turned into a small smile. "I guess we should get going, those artifacts aren't gonna find themselves." He said, earning a nod from his new partner and walking further into the forest. They did not see the glowing red eyes that stared at them from the bushes.

* * *

Yuki had just landed, via sliding down a tree using her blades. As soon as she hit the ground, a Beowolf had jumped out of the bushes and lunged for her. The Grimm was stopped in it's tracks before she could even wield Snow Fall.

On top of the monster, which had made a hole in the ground with the force of impact its body made, was Skye. His bat was sunk deep into the dead Grimm's smashed skull.

Retrieving his weapon, he gave her a sleepy grin and a wave of his hand. "Howdy! After bumping into you awhile ago I had the feeling I'd see you again." He said with a chuckle.

After a moment of making eye contact, she rolled her eye at him and continued on her way. "Come on, partner."

"Right-O then!" He followed after her and clipped Hack Black to his back.

* * *

As Darya and Tyson walked, they saw an explosion to their West. They couldn't see much of it, except for the fire and swarm of rose petals that came afterwards.

"Well, now we know where Ruby is at least." Tyson said to himself out loud. "Hopefully she found a nice partner."

"Ruby? You mean the little girl with the red hood?" Darya asked as they kept North bound.

"Yeah! It's kinda funny though, her and her sister Yang were my first friends here at Beacon." He chuckled at the memory of them meeting on the way to Beacon.

"Yeah I met them last night." She recalled the night before. "Strange girls, though I think they're good people."

The two came to stand at the top of a large hill, giving them a view of the forest, and an old ruin.

"I'm betting that's where we're supposed to be going." Tyson said as he pointed to the old stoned area below, getting a nod his new partner.

* * *

When the two had finally gotten down to the old ruins, it was chaos.

"Uh..." Darya trailed off, speechless.

Tyson facepalmed.

Yang and Blake had seemed make it to the old ruins before anyone else. Though that wasn't why the pair was staring in shock. Nora, the mouthy girl from earlier had ridden in on a giant Ursa, Pyrrha was being tailed across a field by a Deathstalker, and Weiss was clinging onto a Nevermore for dear life, only to begin falling.

"Tyson!" The two had heard Yang call out from across the field, waving at him with a smile.

"Yang!" He called back as he and Darya ran all the way towards the checkpoint without getting in the crossfire. "What the Hell is going on here!?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" She asked sarcastically as Pyrrha came flying into the ground besides the group, along with Nora, Ren, and Ruby joining them. "We're all about to die together!" She exclaimed with some humor.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she began to charge the Deathstalker, only to be stopped by someone tugging on her hood. "Hey..." She turned to see Skye casually holding her in place, no matter how much speed she put into it, his hand wouldn't budge.

"Not so fast little red." He chuckled, finally letting go once he saw she wasn't gonna go for it. "I know you're tough but there's no way you could take on one of those by yourself."

"What!?" Her face turned the color of her cloak in anger.

"I hate to say it sis, but he's right." Yang cut in. "That thing is probably too much for you, and to make things worse there's that thing in the sky." She pointed to the Nevermore. Which was heading right for them.

{Insert The Brave and the Bold by Disturbed}

"Watch out!" Yuki jumped in front of the group, along with Weiss as the giant bird Grimm got closer. The dark skinned faunus girl began to glow pink as a barrier of pink and white spiked ice rose up in front of the group.

The Nevermore cawed as it narrowly missed the sharp ice barrier. It began to circle around to the back of the group, since the back wasn't covered in ice. Throwing it's wings forward, hundreds of sharp feathers rained down upon the students.

"I don't think so!" Skye held out Hack Black as it turned into a gatling gun. The multiple barrels began rotating and rounds of ammunition was shot at the monster. Cawing again as it tried to dodge the incoming projectiles, the Nevermore swooped in from over head, unable to get in close to the students.

The Deathstalker was also attempting to advance on the students, using its large pincers and tail to break the jagged wall of ice.

"We can't stay on the defensive forever you guys!" Ruby yelled out, calling everyone's attention. "Soon that Deathstalker will break through the barrier and Skye will run out of ammo!" She pointed to the boy who kept up his barrage of bullets into the sky.

Tyson observed the situation and both the Grimm, trying to come up with a plan. "If only I could get them together, then I could take them both out." He said to himself out loud. He planned on revealing his semblance later on when he had met up with THAT man again, but now seemed as good a time as any to use it.

"You said you needed them together?" He glanced over to Darya, who gave him a curious look.

"We-well yeah, I had a plan, but it would only work with them being close to each other." He explained to her, to which she nodded.

"Well lucky for you I know exactly how to do it. I just need everyone to run away as soon as I activate my semblance." She told him, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Alright then, everyone listen up!" He called to them, everyone putting their attention on him, except Skye. He was still firing away at the Nevermore. "I've got a plan put together, and I need Yang and Nora to stay with me when I start it. Darya is gonna activate her semblance, and when she does everyone will make a break for the tree line over there." He pointed West, towards a large forest. Said girls came to stand by him when they were called out, and Blake stood next to Darya, knowing what her friend was going to do.

By then, Skye had stopped firing his gun, seeing that he was about to run out of bullets. "I'm all for that plan!" He turned Hack Black back into a bat and clipped the weapon to his back.

The cease fire finally gave the giant bird Grimm the chance to swoop in an target the group of teenagers. Once the monster was close enough and the Deathstalker had nearly broken through their only protection, Tyson looked for the confirmation nod from Darya, to which she gave it when her whole body began glowing a dark blue color. She stuck her arms out in the direction of the Grimm, and both began to slow down the speed at which they traveled.

"Woah.." Yang stared in awe.

"Slow motion..." Nora finished for her.

Darya was too busy trying to concentrate so Blake spoke for her. "That's her semblance. She can manipulate time by making it slower, faster, or just stopping it." She said while putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, ready to get them both out of harm's way. "But as you can see, it takes a toll on her physically just to do anything for a few seconds." She gestured to Darya, who was already sweating from the amount of energy she was using up.

"Now!" He yelled, giving everyone the signal to turn tail and book it out of the danger area. Only Nora, Yang, and Blake remained, ready to follow up on a plan they hadn't been informed on yet.

"Now what?" Yang asked as she looked at the slowly, but surely coming Grimm.

"Blake, when I give you the all clear you get her out of here." He instructed the black themed girl, to which she nodded. "Nora do you think that hammer of yours could get us into the air?"

"Depends, how high do ya wanna go!?" She asked back with a little too much glee, slamming Magnhild into the ground.

"How high can you take us?"

To this she grinned.

Once the Deathstalker had finally broken through the ice wall, and the Nevermore was close enough to the ground, Tyson looked at Blake and gave her a nod. She then took Darya and left a shadow of themselves once they were gone. With Darya gone and her semblance inactive, both monsters headed at the three remaining students at full speed, giving the three powerhouses only seconds to jump into action.

"NORA LAUNCH US NOW!" Tyson yelled as he and Yang grabbed onto her.

"Hang on tight!" She laughed as she pointed Magnild at the ground and pulled the trigger for its grenade launcher. Exploding on the ground at point blank range sent the three students flying straight into the air. In their place the two Grimm had made a head on collision with each other, momentarily dazing themselves from the impact, but giving the hunters in training enough time to act.

In the sky, once they had hit the peak of their ascent, Tyson made the next order, his body glowing a bright green. "Alright ladies!" He let go of Nora and began falling, Yang and Nora following suit. His fist began popping with little fireworks as he reared back in his fast descent. "Give'em everything you've got!" Nora had lifted her hammer over her head, ready to smash the Grimm. Yang's fist caught on fire and her hair looked like it was on fire.

"I always knew you were smart!" The blonde brawler joked as they neared their targets.

"You've only known me for a day!" He shot back.

"It's the thought that counts!" She grinned at him.

"You can think!?" He faked confusion.

"HEY!" She had no time to retort before the three of them made contact with both Grimm.

* * *

"Wow!" Ruby was awestruck at the size of the explosion created by Tyson, Yang, and Nora's combined attacks. It was simply amazing!

"What power..." Yuki muttered.

"Remind me not to lock myself in a room with those three and piss them off." Skye half joked, but was just as amazed as everyone else.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the three stood there gasping after using up so much strength.

There was nothing left of either Grimm.

"Well..." Yang panted while leaning on Tyson's gasping self for support. "I guess you could say those two went out with a BANG! Eh? Eh?" She chuckled, getting a giggle from Nora, and getting shoved over by Tyson. "What, too soon?" She asked with a grin.

"Too soon." He answered back with a glance.

"That was so cool!" Ruby yelled with excitement as her and the other first years run up to the three.

"That was impressive indeed." Pyrrha nodded. She had expected as much from Tyson, seeing as she fought him a few times before, but the results were much bigger.

Skye took Tyson's arm and put it around his neck to help support his fellow freshman. The green bomber had used up a good majority of his aura in the split second it took for the explosion to take place, so he was the most worn out. "I guess since we got all the hard stuff out of the way, we can finally finish this damn exam." He looked towards the mountain cliff, getting agreements from everyone else.

* * *

All the first year students found themselves back in the auditorium, as they were about to find out who they were gonna be on a team with for the rest of their time at Beacon.

Team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester had already been established, now Ozpin had moved on to the other teams.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." Said students came and lined up on the stage before him. "You four retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will known as team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc." This lead to surprise coming from the Arc boy, and a shout of congratulations in the background from Skye.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, and from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." This also shocked the young girl, but she was more excited about it than Jaune, getting a hug from her sister. Tyson clapped for her, happy that she was able to land the leader position.

"And finally Darya Azura, Skye Branduff, Tyson Denver, and Yuki Alyssum. You four retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will known as team DSTY, lead by Tyson Denver." The young green themed boy didn't even register what the headmaster even said until he felt Darya put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you deserve it. You were a pretty good leader out there." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess..." He returned a small smile while sheepishly scratching his neck.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin smiled to himself as he looked out the auditorium windows.

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Man! That took awhile... but anyways if you're wondering I am gonna make my own chapters that aren't cannon to give the fiction a little more story to the characters and the overall plot. As I said before I'm open to criticism and tips on how to make it better. Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite too guys! That helps out a lot. Until next chapter, cya!**


	8. Special Chapter 1

**Special Chapter: Past Tyson Stress Disorder**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

* * *

It was night time at Beacon Academy. After the earlier events of the initiation and formation of teams, the newly paired groups were sent to their dorms.

For some odd reason, teams RWBY, JNPR, and DSTY were all in the same dorm and right across the hall from each other.

As it got later, most of the students had fallen asleep, opting to organize their room in the morning. Most everyone was sound asleep too, except for Tyson. The Green Bomber hadn't gotten much sleep over the last few days, or at all since the 'accident'.

It was nightmare after nightmare, and the teen kicked in his sleep. Surprisingly enough his movement or grunts in his sleep hadn't woken up any of his team members. Of course, his teammates were making noise of their own.

Skye was snoring as loud as anyone could imagine while snuggling a big burger plushy.

Darya was fast asleep with her scroll playing music on her nightstand.

And finally, Yuki was passed out with her scroll playing ValeTube videos on repeat.

{Insert Ugly by The Exies}

When it seemed that the night would continue on like this, Tyson shot up in a rather heated sweat. Breathing heavily, he slowly took his surroundings in, observing his snoozing teammates. "Shit..." He muttered to himself as he rubbed his face and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. He could still hear the screams from his nightmares haunting him, making him shiver as he got to his feet.

Getting dressed and putting on his gauntlets, Tyson went out the door to take a stroll.

As he exited, he never noticed a certain blonde watching him from behind.

Yang had originally gotten up to get some water from the fountain in the hallway, and when she got back, she found her fellow brawler coming from his room with a troubled look on his face. 'What's up with him?' She wondered to herself as she stuck close to him without getting spotted.

* * *

Yang found herself following him out of the school and eventually outside the campus. "Jeez, where is he going? You'd think someone would've stopped us from coming this far..." And it didn't help that it was about to rain, if the lightning and thunder were any indicators.

She stopped what she was doing when she saw Tyson getting into a one of those 24/7 cabs. Watching it take off towards the city, she looked around and found another one. "Taxi!" She waved at it.

* * *

The taxi had brought him to Vytal City, to the city park to be exact. As the plane landed, he tipped the pilot with some lien and began walking into the park.

He looked at the sky and watched as the clouds gathered, feeling a small drip hit his face. No one was there with him, except a couple or two, and the occasional homeless person so he didn't worry about anyone getting hurt if he lost control here.

Continuing his trek, the hunter in training found himself on a small bridge that overlooked the local pond. It was one of those rounded bridges that peaked at the top, so it pretty much gave him a view of the entire park. Soon enough, it was full on raining, drenching the boy as he looked at the water below him.

Looking around at the park, he felt a little better with the sound of the rain and just the general calmness of the area.

{Insert Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin}

A strike of lightning instantly brought him out of his trans. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, that's when it happened. He saw him. The same man from before, at Mammoth when it was attacked. "You... You're not supposed to be here!" He pointed a shaky finger at the red haired man.

After seeing him smirk at him, Tyson activated Dragon Fist, and despite hearing his name called out, he launched a dust shell forward towards the man, who oddly enough didn't make any move to retaliate. "DIE!"

* * *

It had been a good few minutes before Yang could find Tyson, and the rain didn't help either. When she got to the park, she saw the boy standing on the bridge. This calmed her down a little, worrying something had happened to him. Though, her concern did rise again when he started shouting at a random civilian. The old man he was yelling at looked like the owner of that dust shop Ruby stopped that Torchwick guy from robbing, and he was confused as Hell if not a little scared.

It was then she jumped into action when she saw Tyson throw a dust shell at the old man. "Tyson!" She yelled, putting herself in front of the old man and blocking the attack. "Get out of here!" She looked back at the senior citizen, who nodded in return and ran as fast as his old legs could take him.

"Tyson, what's gotten into you?" She activated Ember Celica, ready to fight her friend if she must.

* * *

Tyson's eyes turned red. Facing his palms downward, he sent an explosion through them and launched himself into the air. As he started his descent, he cocked his fist back, ready to turn this man into nothing but ash.

On the ground, Yang readied herself, also pulling her fist back with a stern look on her face. "Tyson snap out of it!" She yelled once more. When she jumped in front of that attack, she could see it in his eyes. He wasn't himself, but if a good beating was what it took to get the real Tyson back, then so be it.

As their fists met, a shock wave boomed though the area. The resulting after shock sent both combatants flying.

Yang stopped herself by firing Ember Celica in the opposite direction. Tyson just shoved his arms back and sent out small explosions to help stop his movement.

The two made eye contact, anger meeting confusion. "All White Fang must die!" Tyson shouted, glaring at Yang.

"All White Fang... What?" She mumbled to herself before her eyes widened in understanding. He must think she was a member of the White Fang! 'But how...' She thought to herself as she watched Tyson begin to charge her.

In his charge, Tyson fired several dust rounds. Yang dodged each of them, but cringed at the damage that had been done to the park area around them. She'd have to end this quick if she wanted to save what was left and not get in as much trouble. Readying herself for his next attack, she waited for the right opportunity. She'd have to try and end this in one hit.

As he got closer, Yang moved forward with as much speed as she could muster, and got inside his guard. "Sorry about this..." She muttered before uppercutting him with a dust infused punch.

This sent the boy flying and landing on his back. In a daze, he shook his head to ease the pain. As his vision cleared, he saw Yang standing over him, a look of concern on her face. "Ugh..." He groaned, sitting up and grabbing his head. Once he saw the area around him, his eyes widened in fear. "What... B-but how..." His voice was shaky. One moment everything was normal, then he saw red, and now everything was destroyed.

He began to shake uncontrollably as the screams and cries of his past started to fill his head again. Grabbing his head in pain, he tried to stop the tears from spilling over.

Yang got down and wrapped her arms around him, letting him know she was there for him. After seeing him freak out and fighting him, she put two and two together. He had PTSD. "Shhh..."

"I wasn't strong enough..." Tears had escaped but now it was hard to tell as both rain and tears ran down his face. "Everyone I knew, dead... Why!" His head jerked forward in a weak attempt to free himself.

She pulled him closer, listening as he started crying. "It's okay now, no one got hurt. You don't have to worry about THEM anymore. You're friends here will help you." She smiled gently when she felt him calm down.

And they stayed like that for a few minutes, and it turned into an hour before Tyson felt comfortable enough to go back to Beacon. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder, Yang walked him to the nearest taxi cab. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

When the pair had gotten back to Beacon, they went straight to the dorm. Once there, Tyson decided to stay in the hallway, not wanting to wake his friends up when he walked inside. So he sat against the wall beside the door to his room and tried to fall asleep.

Just when he started dozing, he felt someone sit beside him. Looking over, he found Yang smiling at him. "I'll keep ya company tonight, plus it'll help share our body heat with these wet clothes." She scooted closer to him.

Looking back down at the floor, he tried to get back to moping about the night's events. "How'd you get that scar?"

But Yang wouldn't let him.

All throughout the night the two conversed, talking about each other. He told her what she wanted to know, and she surprisingly found herself telling him about herself. Even the part about her mother, and trying to find her.

By 12 a.m. the two had fallen asleep. Yang had her head rested on his shoulder, and his own head propped by hers.

All in all, a friendship had been strengthened that night.

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and reviews on the story that keep me going. Recently with everything that's happened I haven't been able to type that much. My grandfather passed away yesterday and I've been in the dumps lately so fate brought me here to type this. As everyone knows team DSTY takes after me and my best friends. Tyson is me, so I thought it fitting to type up a chapter for him. I'm thinking about doing more of these short special chapters to give more insight to the character's background and give them more development. But anyways, I hope everyone is having a great day! I'll have chapter 4 out ASAP! Until then, see everyone later!**


	9. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar}

"Mm..." The smell of Red Spice, melted chocolate, and smoke invaded Darya's nose as she finally awoke from her sleep. Sitting up and rubbing her face, she was greeted to an awkward sight.

Yuki and Tyson were on top of Skye, wrestling him to the ground and keeping him away from a bowl on the coffee table. Apparently Skye had brought a microwave with him to Beacon.

Said food addict had gotten up before everyone else, plugged it up, and made himself some 'breakfast'. Taking some chocolate he had in his bag, the boy put it in a bowl, along with half a can of Tyson's Red Spice deodorant.

And apparently that didn't mix well, because in a matter of minutes, the electric food heater was smoking. This woke up Yuki, who began yelling at Skye, who was shoveling the stuff like nothing else. This in turn woke up Tyson, who was pissed about the food addict using up his deodorant.

"MORE!" Skye screamed frantically, reaching his arm out to try and grasp the bowl, but it was in vain.

It was a pretty funny sight in general. The boy's eyes were blood shot as if he was addicted to the stuff, Tyson had him in a choke hold, and Yuki had her arms wrapped around his stomach, trying to push him back.

Darya sighed, facepalming herself as she got up and walked over to the bowl on the table. "Really guys?" She asked rhetorically, picking up the bowl and walking over to the window.

"Wa-wait!" Skye cried out. "What are you doing?!" He asked, only to watch the girl hold the bowl over the edge, and drop it. "NOOOO!" He squealed in a high pitched voice, instantly throwing his two teammates off of him and running over to the window.

"Thank you!" Yuki exclaimed, getting to her feet and back to her bed, getting her clothes and taking them to the bathroom.

"The Hell is wrong with you!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed the collar of Skye's shirt, his eyes blood red in a comedic pointed way, and began shaking the boy back and forth.

"It. Was. So. Good!" The black themed hunter said in between jerks, his eyes turning into swirls and his face turning green. He then covered his mouth, a gagging sound coming afterwards. "I think I'm gonna..." He trailed off, too sick to finish the sentence.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Tyson quickly turned his new teammate around and held him over the side of the window by the back of his shirt.

As this was happening, Darya went to fixing her bed, shivering when she heard Skye's barfing and shaking her head, hearing Tyson swearing up and down. She perked up when she heard Yuki come out of the bathroom dressed for class. Greeting the girl good morning on her way to the bathroom to change herself.

Yuki glanced at the clock above the door to their room. '8:50.' She thought to herself as she looked over to the two males of the team.

Skye was trying to pull himself up by the window panes, but Tyson kept forcing him back out. "Please let me in dude, I don't wanna fall!" He pleaded.

"You promise not to do it again?" The team brawler asked, holding him further out. Skye hesitated, crossing his arms and pouting, looking away from the Green Bomber. This made Tyson growl in annoyance. "FAT BOY SAID WHAT?!" He yelled while dangling his big boned teammate over the edge some more.

Taking a look below him, seeing that they were at least four or five stories up, Skye gulped and clapped his hands together. "Yes! I promise I won't do it again! Just please pull me up!" He pleaded again with anime tears rolling down his face.

With a huff, the green haired boy pulled him up and dropped him on the floor, crossing his arms at how pitiful he looked. "Go get dressed dude, and clean yourself up!" He rubbed his face as Darya exited the bathroom.

"He better hurry." Yuki said, pointing her thumb back at the clock. "We have five minutes before class starts."

It was then they heard Ruby's voice, and running in the hallway, followed by what sounded like people falling over.

Opening the door, Tyson, Darya, and Yuki poked their heads out into the hallway. After seeing Weiss and Ruby zip by, they saw the rest of team RWBY and JNPR running by, the three members of team DSTY deciding to join them, leaving the door wide open.

The bathroom door was kicked open as Skye hopped out, pulling up his pants and buckling them. Looking around for his teammates, he scratched his head. "Where'd everybody go?" He asked himself out loud.

* * *

The twelve students found themselves in Professor Port's first. Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby sitting on the first row at the bottom, in that order. In the row above them were Yuki, Skye, Tyson, and Darya in that order.

Professor Port was an old, round man with a large, gray mustache. "Monsters... Demons... Prowlers of the Night!" He began his 'lecture'. "The creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as Prey! Hahaaaaha..." He toned it down when he realized the students weren't impressed. "Uuuhhhh... And you will too, once you graduate from this prestigious academy!" He regained his composure and attention of his students. "Now back to what I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in this otherwise treacherous world. Teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." He began pacing back and forth slowly. "And that's where we come in. Hunters, and huntresses..."

He stopped for a second to wink at Yang, making the blonde laugh nervously. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves. From what, you may ask? The very world!" He exclaimed, raising his finger in the air.

"Aayyyup!" A student from the top row stood and fist pumped the air, getting a stare from everyone.

"That is what you are training to become, but first, a story." He began another long 'lecture'. "About a young, handsome man. Me!" He spoke full of pride.

This got an eye roll from a few students. Weiss was almost dozing off to sleep, until she heard the sound of a pencil on paper. 'What the-!' She looked over to see Ruby doodling on a lone piece of paper.

She tried to pay attention but the scribbling sound kept getting louder and louder! Soon she turned her head back to her partner, hearing her giggles, only for her to show her the drawing.

It was a big, round drawing of Professor Port, making him look fatter than he already was. The were smelly lines all over him, indicating he stunk and at the bottom it read PROF POOP.

Weiss frowned at it, disappointed at her teammate's maturity, but was caught by surprise when she heard Yang giggling at the picture. She glared at the blonde, but jumped when she heard Tyson and Skye in full blown laughter behind her, the latter falling back in his chair while clutching his stomach.

They all stopped instantly when they heard Port clear his throat.

Taking his glare off them, he continued to finish his story, and bowed to his audience.

As he continued talking, Weiss glared at Ruby, who was balancing her notebook on her pencil. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists, feeling herself about to blow. Hearing a noise behind her, she saw Skye and Tyson playing paper football with each other, the two stopping momentarily when they caught the Weiss glaring at them, and then going back at it. It was like a tea kettle building up pressure. Looking back to Ruby, she saw that the red hooded girl was dozing off, and then picking her nose.

"Who among you believe you have what it takes to be the embodiment of a true hunter?" Port asked everyone, only for Weiss to instantly raise her hand.

"I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." He motioned his hand towards a cage beside him with growling coming from it and glowing red eyes.

* * *

The class sat, ready to watch Weiss's duel with some sort of Grimm.

Coming back from the locker room, Weiss was dressed in her usual get up. Waving Myternaster at the cage, she took her time adjusting herself, like she had a specific stance she needed to perfect. Her teammates and fellow hunters in training cheered her on.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Do well." Blake smiled while waving a tiny flag with RWBY on it around.

"You got this girl!" Yuki yelled while cupping her hands over her mouth, her louder, more competitive side showing.

"Smash his face in Weiss..." Ruby cheered, but was shut up when Weiss chewed her out.

"Ruby would you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate!" She shot at the girl.

"You're not even doing anything yet!" Tyson yelled at her.

"Quiet you!" She shot back at him, before turning back to her opponent.

Professor Port opened the cage door, letting a hog like Grimm roll out super fast.

It charged Weiss, the Schnee heiress swiping at it with her weapon, but having no effect.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby tried adding confidence to her partner, getting another glare before she shot off towards the Boarbutusk. Making contact, Myrternaster got tangled up in its tusks, flailing the white haired girl around like a rag doll.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled, making her teammate turn her head and lose concentration on the fight. This cost her as the Grimm threw Myrsternaster away from her, the weapon landing on the other side of the room.

Yuki facepalmed. She loved Weiss to death but the girl really needed to learned how to get along with other people, especially her partner.

"Ho ho! What will you do now?" Port asked with amusement.

The Grimm charged Weiss, only for her to jump at the last second and take off for her weapon.

"Weiss, it's armor is too strong! You have to strike its belly-" Weiss cut her off again.

"Stop telling me what to do-" She was also cut off by Skye.

"Just freaking hit it!" He yelled at her as the monster began a rollout towards her.

Looking towards the Grimm, Weiss's eyes widened before sticking Myrternaster out in fear. Hearing a grunt of pain and feeling a slight push against her. Looking up, she found her weapon embedded into the monster's stomach, instantly killing it.

"Woah! Indeed we are in the presence of a true huntress!" Professor Port praised her. "Be sure to complete the assigned readings, and remember, stay vigilant." He encouraged the class, dismissing them.

"Oh my gosh!" Skye groaned while he and his team got out of their row. "I never thought he'd stop talking!"

"Ditto." Tyson sighed, nodding his head. He caught Weiss glaring at her team. More specifically, Ruby. 'She needs to fix her attitude.' He thought to himself, before he saw Yuki walking off with Weiss, trying to get her to calm down.

Before Ruby could take off to see what was wrong with Weiss, she felt Skye grab her shoulder.

"Leave her be." He shook his head at her. "I don't feel like hearing her screaming again. She'll get over it."

* * *

"Come on Weiss, she was just trying to help you." Yuki tried to reason with her stubborn friend.

"Help me? She's been nothing but a nuisance since we met in the Emerald Forest!" Weiss shot back, stopping her walk to rant at the bear faunus girl. "She's nothing but a child, and has continued to act like one!"

"Well can you blame her? She IS the youngest out of all of us! Plus it's just how she is. She's really nice, and she just wants to be your friend." She told her. "Didn't you say you'd try to be nicer and be more supportive of the team?"

"Not a team led by her." She coldly told her friend, making her flinch. "Ozpin made a mistake. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be leader." And with that, she turned and began walking away, leaving Yuki standing there speechless.

"Well that didn't sound too good." Ozpin calmly stated while walking up next to her, taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Tyson found himself on a bench at the top of one of the dorm buildings reading fanfictions on his scroll, oddly enough Yang accompanied him because she didn't want him to be alone. Professor Port was also up there, awkwardly, to him anyways, staring out across the school at the sunset.

To his surprise he saw Weiss approaching the teacher.

"Hello Professor Port." She greeted him.

He turned around to face her. "Ms. Schnee, to what do I owe this visit?" He asked.

"I..." She hesitated. "I really enjoyed your lecture today." She gave him a fake smile.

"Kiss ass." Tyson whispered to Yang, who was upside down on the bench playing her favorite fighting game on her scroll. His retort earned a snort from her.

"Of course you did child, you have the blood of a true huntress in you." He complimented her.

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Most surely!" He assured her, noticing the doubt in her eyes as she shifted her attention to the ground. "Hm, somethings troubling you." He stated as more of a fact.

"Yes sir..." She nervously answered back.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Oh brother, not him too." Tyson groaned to himself.

"Oh come on." Yang answered him back. "It looks like he's about to set her straight." She nodded towards the teacher and student.

"Twenty lien says shes not gonna change her ways unless she learns the hard way." He challenged her.

"You're on." They both fist bumped.

"I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY!" She confessed.

Port stood there for a moment before answering. " That's preposterous!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I've believed in Ozpin for many years, and never once has he led me astray."

"So you would blindly follow his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" This earned laughter from both Tyson and Yang in the background.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your POOR attitude." He shot back, getting an "oh shit!" from Tyson.

"How dare you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl who lived her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true." She retorted, but took a second to rephrase that thought. "Well, not entirely true." She crossed her arms.

"Do you really beleive that acting such a manner would make those in power reconsider their choices?" This got Weiss's attention. "So instead of fretting about the things you don't, try and savor the things you do have. Perfect and hone your skills, and be not the best leader, but be the best person you can be."

This made Weiss think for a second, before a small smile graced her face.

"Damnit!" Tyson punched a hole in the side of the bench before. Yang held out her hand with a victorious smirk and he put some lien in it.

"I guess this bet was BENCHED from the start!" She grinned at her pun while Tyson growled.

* * *

Yuki and Skye were walking down the hall of their dorm building. Apparently Darya had a late night art class, while Tyson was off with Nora, Jaune, and Yang playing pranks on the upperclassmen.

As the two approached team RWBY's room, they saw Weiss sticking her head inside, talking to someone.

"And Ruby, I've always wanted bunk beds." Smiled as she closed the door, coming face to face with her friend and her partner. "Wh-what!" Her face turned red from embarrassment, hoping they didn't hear her, but that hope was crushed when she saw them smirking at her.

"So, finally decided to join the dark side I see." Skye joked as Yuki crushed the girl in a hug.

"OH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, LEARNING HOW TO MAKE FRIENDS AND STUFF!" She praised her friend.

"Yuki! Let go of me!" She struggled to get away.

"GROUP HUG!" Skye chanted, running towards the two girls, making their eyes shoot open in fear.

"NO THANKS!" They both yelled back, running away from Skye crushing hugs.

At the end of the day, everyone learned how to get along with each other.

{Close Scene}

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm happy with the way the story is progressing. I know you guys want more action, character development and stuff but the first few chapters aren't the easiest to work with, but rest assured you will get your wish! This will also be the last chapter I post before I move into college so the next one might be awhile. Remember, every review and favorite or follow helps out with the story. They encourage me to type more and let me know if I'm doing good or not. And with that said, I bid everyone a farewell.**

 **Side note: I know it says in the story description what the pairings are, but I'm thinking about opening a poll for who to pair the members of team DSTY with. Originally I was leaning towards TysonxYang and SkyexBlake but I just want to make sure everyone is happy with that. So let me know what you guys think about that!**


	10. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: True Courage**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar}

Skye cringed visibly as he watched his friend get easily taken down by Cardin Winchester, Beacon's local bully.

"Come on... This is just sad!" Tyson groaned from beside him. "Pyrrha, haven't you started training him yet?" He asked the redhead, who stood beside him.

She sighed and looked down in defeat. "No, I haven't..." She wasn't embarrassed by Jaune, she just didn't like seeing her partner getting hurt.

At the current moment, Jaune was on his back, about to be finished by Cardin's mace. That was, until Glenda stepped in. "That's enough Mr. Winchester!" She called to him, ending the match. "As you can see class, Mr. Arc's aura level has gone into the red. In tournament terms he would be unable to battle, and in a real fight it would signal him being close to his limit." She then turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll when in battle. This way you will know when to switch to a more... Defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin offhandedly commented, shouldering his mace.

This made Jaune look down in shame.

"That son of a-" Skye growled as he stuck his hand out. Glowing white, Cardin's mace suddenly sunk into the ground, bringing the boy with it.

"H-hey!" No matter how hard he pulled, Cardin couldn't pull his weapon from it's place. "Ms. Goodwitch!"

Seemingly ignoring Cardin, Glenda continued. "Now, as you all know, the Vytal Festival will be hosted in a few weeks, and you will all need to be prepared for the Vytal Tournament. It is important that you hone your skills while you can. Class is dismissed." And with that, she departed, along with most of the students.

"Hey it's alright dude, you'll get that prick next time." Skye and Pyrrha walked over to Jaune, the former offering his helping hand to the blonde.

"Indeed." Pyrrha added, offering a smile. "From now on we'll dedicate our time to helping you train to beat Cardin and for the Vytal Tournament."

To this Jaune gave a small smile in return. Perhaps taking assistance from two people who were really good at fighting wasn't a bad idea. "Alright then, let's start tonight at the roof of the dorm." He proposed, his two friends agreeing with him.

"Hey are you guys coming or what?" Darya called from the exit door. "We're heading to the cafeteria!"

She didn't have to wait long, as Pyrrha and Jaune were dragged at super speeds across the room by Skye, who had a twinkle in his eyes. "FOOOOODD!"

* * *

"SO. We were in the forest, in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai!"

"They were Beowolves."

"Shut up Ren she's getting to the best part!"

Everyone was doing their own thing at the lunch table.

Tyson and Yang sat beside each other, engrossed in a story Nora was enthusiastically telling, to which Ren kept correcting everything she said.

Darya was drawing on her scroll with a pen while having a side conversation with Blake, who was reading a book.

Weiss was filing her nails while Yuki was watching Vale Pop videos on her scroll.

Jaune sat in between Skye and Pyrrha, and across from Ruby, while slowly playing with his food and staring off into space. All three of whom were giving the blonde worried stares.

"Jaune, are you okay?" The redhaired spartan asked, snapping the blonde from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked around, finally noticing the looks his friends were giving him.

"Yeah dude, you look like you just saw a beautiful girl pass by." Skye commented, taking a moment to stop inhaling his food.

"Wh-what!?" The Blonde stuttered, his face going red. "No! It's nothing!"

"You do seem a little... Not Jaune today, ever since we got here." Ruby also added. Everyone was now staring at the Arc boy, giving him their attention now that he had been called out.

"Hm... I guess so. But really you guys, it's nothing!" He gave them a thumbs up and a grin. Truth was, he just couldn't wait to start his training tonight. Anything to help him beat Cardin.

Speaking of the Devil. "Ow! Please stop." Him and his teammates were bothering a faunus girl with rabbit ears a few tables over. Cardin and his lackeys were laughing and making fun of the poor girl, even going as far as to grab and pull on her ears.

This made Jaunes frown and clench his fist. If only he wasn't so scared of someone like him. This was why he needed this training, so he could step in and stop that jerk when he messed with others.

"Simply atrocious." Pyrrha said in a hidden anger.

"It must be hard being a faunus." Yang added.

"Some people just haven't gotten over the racism that should've ended with the war." Darya commented, glaring at the bully and his goons.

It was then that he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the loud sound of wood breaking. Looking over to his left, he saw Tyson glaring at team CRDL, his fist sticking through a hole it had made in the table.

The green haired boy hated bullies more than anything else. He knew from day one that Cardin and his team was gonna be a problem, and that he should have dealt with the little shit.

The green haired boy went to stand and make an honest man out of Cardin and his boys, but a hand on his shoulder from Yang calmed him down. "Skye. Yuki. Darya." He nodded to his teammates, to which they nodded back, somehow knowing what their leader wanted.

* * *

Cardin was having the time of his life. The day was going pretty good so far. First he'd beaten the mess out of Jaune Arc, and now he was establishing his dominance in the freshmen class by showing this faunus girl that she was lower than him. Man life was good.

Currently, his fist was wrapped around one of the girl's rabbit ears, causing her pain. How he saw this funny, no one will understand. All he knew, was that one moment the girl was there, and then she wasn't! He looked around, only to see her walking out the exit door.

"Huh?" He looked at his hand. It felt like he'd zoned out or something... And was his food FLOATING!? "What the-!" His burger suddenly flew and smashed into his face, hitting him with enough force to knock him out of his seat.

His team stood there staring at him, before laughing at their leader.

"Geez Cardin, someone must have it out for ya!" When Russel went to take a sip of his milk, he was surprised when nothing came out. "Wha?" He turned it upside down, and still nothing came out. Looking though the hole in his carton, all he saw was pink before the little box tore apart, pink ice popping out and encasing his arm in pink frozen ice. "Ah!" He cradled his frozen appendage and ran off to the nurse.

Skye Lark went to help Cardin up when he was suddenly knocked unconscious by a flying apple.

While this happened, Dove looked down at his food tray when he saw it begin to shake, and then was blown away when the whole table exploded. The three remaining members of team CRDL went flying in different directions. Once they got their bearings, they made a mad dash for the exit.

Before Cardin could exit, though, he turned one last time to see Tyson waving at him with an evil smirk.

This infuriated the Winchester boy. NO ONE was better than him! He vowed revenge as he ran out of the lunch room, knowing he was outnumbered and outpowered.

* * *

Back with teams RWBY, JNPR, and DSTY. Everyone was laughing their butts off, except for Skye and Weiss. Skye wasn't laughing because they just WASTED perfectly good FOOD! Weiss wasn't laughing just because she didn't care and she thought it was childish.

"Did you see the looks on their faces!" Yang laughed, congratulating Tyson by patting his shoulder on such a evil plan.

"Served them right." Darya added, going back to her drawing.

"Yeah they were all like, 'Oh no! My food blew up in my face!'" Jaune banged his fist against the table several times he was laughing so hard. The way he saw it, this was indirect revenge for the whole sparring thing.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Nora grinned. " But I think we still should've broken their legs!"

"THE FOOD! WHY CRUEL WORLD!" Skye threw his arms up and yelled at the ceiling, falling out of his chair with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week." Tyson bowed, getting applause from his friends.

* * *

After lunch, everyone went to Professor Oobleck's class, the History of Remnant.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, while popularly known as the Faunus War." The green haired man dashed to the chalk board faster than even Ruby could follow. "While this might feel like ancient happenings to all of you, this is still very recent events." He dashed around the room some more while taking sips of whatever he was drinking. "Repercussions of this uprising can still be seen today! Have any of you been discriminated against because of your faunus heritage?"

To this, a few students in the room, including the rabbit girl from lunch raised their hands.

Yuki didn't raise her hand though. She had told everyone that she was a bear faunus, even though she bore no features of a bear. It just showed up in her DNA during a test as a little girl. So most everyone saw her as mostly human, until they learned that fact or saw her deformed eye. But that was a story for another time.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He warned them before getting back to the subject at hand. "Now, which of you can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the war?"

Weiss instantly raised her hand, getting Oobleck to call on her. "The battle at Fort Castle." She answered smugly.

"Precisely! And who can tell me how the faunus had the advantage over General Lagoon's forces?"

As he asked this, Cardin flicked a paper football into the back of a sleeping Jaune's head. "Hey!" He called out by reflex as he woke up.

"Mr. Arc!" The teacher got the blonde boy's face. "Finally contributing to class! Excellent, excellent! Now tell me, what is the answer."

"Uh..." He looked to his side to see Pyrrha and Skye waving at him. The redhead was pointing to her eyes while Skye pointing to his black shirt. "The answer is..." He felt his scroll vibrate.

It was a message from Skye, who was pointing at his own scroll. Reading the message, his eyes widened before looking up at the waiting professor. "The answer is night vision!" He grinned while giving a thumbs up, again. He looked back to his friends only to see Pyrrha giving Skye an unamused glare with her arms crossed.

"What?" The black themed teen asked, looking like he had done nothing.

"That wasn't very helpful." Pyrrha replied back in a monotone.

"He got the answer right didn't he?" Skye shrugged his shoulders. "Plus you were helping him too!"

"Yes but I wanted him to figure it out for himself!" She shot back, finally meeting the first person in all of Remnant who annoyed her to a certain level.

"Well, now he knows." He crossed his arms in a smug smirk, making Pyrrha throw her arms up in defeat.

"Correct!" Oobleck shouted in joy.

"All faunus have the ability to see in the dark." Blake cut in. "The general made the mistake of ambushing the rebels in their sleep. Leading to his eventual capture." She turned to Cardin with a smirk. "Maybe if the good general had paid attention in class he would have been better prepared on the battlefield."

This made Cardin clench his teeth and ball his fists. No animal made a fool out of him!

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck called him out. The tall boy looked down, not noticing that he had gotten up.

This made everyone start giggling and laughing at him.

"You can see me after class for additional readings." The green haired man said disappointingly.

* * *

After class, Pyrrha and Skye had brought Jaune to the roof the dorm building to begin the Arc boy's training.

"Oof!" Jaune fell on his butt for the fourth time that night. Only an hour into the training session and he was already working up a big sweat.

The only thing he learned so far was how to control his aura and heal his wounds. Pyrrha also helped him with swinging his sword, now he knew not to just go in blindly slashing his opponents. Skye taught him how to block and put up a decent defense and counter defense. Turns out, where he lacked in offensive fighting, he made up for it in defensive fighting. He was able to teach himself a few moves that would help majorly in the future.

"Alright guys..." He panted, holding up his hand in a stop motion. "I think that's good for tonight. Looks like we're making good progress." He gave a tired smile, only for his friends to return it.

"I'll say, you finally managed to block a swing from Hack Black." Skye chuckled as he shouldered the giant weapon and offered his hand to the blonde, to which he gladly took it.

"I have an idea!" Pyrrha joined in, a bright smile mixed of joy and pride in it. "Why don't we go into Vale and I'll treat you two to dinner in celebration of Jaune making progress in his training?" She offered.

"Really? Well I don't know Pyrrha you don't have to..." A hand went over his mouth as Skye jumped in front of him quickly.

"WE WOULD LOVE TO GO TO DINNER WITH YOU PYRRHA! WOULDN'T WE JAUNE?" He gave a creepy smile to his friend, making him quickly shake his head up and down.

"Well that's just wonderful!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Let's get going." She said as her and Skye began walking to the exit. Turning around she saw that Jaune was still standing there, staring off into space with a small smile on his face. "You coming Jaune?"

"What? Oh! Yeah! Just give me a minute and I'll be down!" He waved them off, watching them hesitate, but eventually exit through the door. Looking up at the broken up moon, Jaune's smile got bigger. "I'm so lucky to have such great friends. Looks like I'm not good for nothing after all mom, dad. I wish you guys could see me now, you'd both be proud." He turned to go to the exit. "Looks like I had no real reason to forge my papers to get into Beacon."

"Oh Jauney boy!" A voice came from behind him.

'Oh no!' He panicked, turning around to see Cardin poking his head up over the edge of the roof.

"I couldn't help but hear that someone forged their transcripts. We wouldn't want that to reach Glenda now would we?" He smirked at the blonde who was now visibly sweating.

"Wh-what do you want Cardin?" Jaune gulped.

"Oh nothing much, but if you want me to stay quiet about your little secret, you're going to do exactly as I say. When I say."

Was this what blackmail felt like? Sighing to himself and looking down. "Alright... I'll do whatever you want."

"That's what I thought. Now if I remember correctly Oobleck gave me an extra reading paper to complete by tomorrow. Just, whenever you get the time to do that would be nice. And Jaune, don't fail me buddy." He smirked at Jaune, before lowering back down to his dorm window.

"That's just great..." The blonde sulked before turning around to go and join his friends. "Why am I always graced with bad luck?"

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **I just want to thank everyone for hanging in there and waiting for the next chapter! Please Review, Favorite and Follow!  
**


	11. Chapter 6

**Team DSTY**

 **Chapter 6: The Falling Field Trip**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar}

It was nighttime at Beacon, everyone was done with the day and no one had any night classes.

So, naturally, teams RWBY, JNPR, and DSTY all decided to hang out. Coming to the choice of hanging in team JNPR's room, via Nora's unanimous vote by herself, everyone found something to do.

Weiss, Darya, Yuki, and Blake were in one corner of the room, all discussing art, boy bands that were in Vale, or anything relevant to their time at Beacon. Darya and Yuki got in each others face, arguing about who their bias was and who was theirs.

Skye and Nora were in the kitchen area, having a contest to see who could eat the most of Ren's pancakes without throwing up. At the moment, Nora was barely winning.

Yang, Tyson, and Ruby were at the TV. They had their gaming system hooked up and were playing a FPS game that hadn't even come out yet. When Tyson and Ruby asked how she got it, Yang simply grinned and zipped her mouth up. "Sorry guys, but a girl has to have her secrets."

And finally, Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting on the recliner, watching everyone socialize. The two had gotten closer since Jaune started his training, though Skye had to help a little in that department, seeing the redhead's obvious feelings for the blonde. Every time Jaune had a session, Skye would try his hardest to set the two up by either getting them close together, or just flat out leaving the training.

"Well..." Jaune looked at everyone. "It looks like everyone is getting along." He chuckled, watching Ruby beat both Tyson and Yang at the game, the two ladders getting angry, so much that Tyson snapped his controller in half. Yang just yanked on hers and chucked it out the window. All the while Ruby had the biggest, most victorious grin on her face.

"So it seems." Pyrrha nodded, a small smile on her face as she made the same observation. If she had to be honest, this made her happy. Never before was she given the opportunity to have such great friends before because of her status, but now she was finally equal with someone else. For once she had friends she could enjoy being around, and for once she was experiencing the feeling everyone called a crush. And he was sitting right next to her!

"So... Pyrrha." Jaune trailed off, scratching the back of his neck while a blush crept up on his face.

"Yes, Jaune?" She smiled at him.

"I just wanted to say, thanks. For the training. For everything you and Skye have done for me here at Beacon." He gave a shy smile back in return.

She also gained a slight blush at the praise, shaking her head. "It's quite alright Jaune, but that's what we're here for. We're your friends, and anytime you have a problem, we'll always be there to help you." She stated sincerely. "And you were the one who put the most effort into it, you wanted to get better and you did! You even won your first spar yesterday." The red haired spartan put an encouraging hand on Jaune's shoulder. "At this point, I don't think there's anything else either of us can teach you, and you've learned so much within just a few weeks." She praised him.

He gave a sheepish grin while waving his hand at her nonchalantly. "Oh stop it! It was nothing! Honestly!"

"Now if only we could get you to progress this much in class." She joked.

"Hey!" He blushed from embarrassment. "That's not funny! At least now I'm trying." Crossing his arms, a pouting expression took over his face as he looked away in mock insult.

After a second of this, the pair began laughing at the turn the conversation took.

"Hey! You cheated!" They both heard Skye yell out. Looking over, they saw a nearly full Skye pointing an accusing finger at a bloating Nora, who was licking her fingers.

"Oh you're just angry you lost!" She grinned, then burped, letting out a satisfying sigh.

"You stole my syrup! I needed that to get the pancakes down!" He gestured to a final, half eaten pancake that rested on his plate.

"Please, you were gonna lose from the start. I don't know how you thought you had a chance." She waved him off.

"Ah! This isn't over! I'll get you next time, at your own game too!" He challenged her before walking away to the restroom.

It was then Ren made himself known. "Wait a minute..." Everyone stared at him. "Did Skye just go into OUR restroom?" He asked, pointing a finger, which everyone followed to the bathroom.

All the members of team JNPR looked on in horror as they could do nothing to stop the heavyweight of team DSTY. Team DSTY just sat there and laughed at the predicament, while team RWBY were confused. All the while everyone could hear barfing sounds coming from the inside of the restroom, along with a flush.

Skye wiped his mouth, his face turning green as he walked out of the restroom. "I... I wouldn't go in there if I were any of you." He pointed back to the restroom.

He walked over, plopping down on the couch between Jaune and Pyrrha, who both looked mortified.

"What the heck dude!" Jaune began pushing on the heavier boy. "Get off!"

"Please!" Pyrrha had also joined in on the shoving, not wanting to be crushed, or barfed on.

"Well..." Tyson began.

"That was a thing." Yang finished for him, rolling her eyes at how dramatic everyone was.

There was a moment of silence before everyone began laughing, minus Weiss and Ren.

All in all, everyone was having a pretty good night.

* * *

The next day, Glynda Goodwitch took the class out on a field trip to Forever Falls.

"Professor Peach has instructed that everyone get with your partners and spread out. Your assignment is to fill two jars up with the jelly like sap from the trees here." Glynda instructed the class as they somewhat walked in a line through the forest, getting together with their original partners.

Before Jaune could get with Pyrrha, he was pulled to the side by Cardin and his team. "Hey Jauney boy!" He exclaimed, giving the shorter boy a powerful pat on the back that sent him forward.

Jaune groaned, not wanting to deal with Cardin today of all days. But he was suddenly saved by Skye, who came in between the two. "Hey! Cardin! My man!" He said with a big smile and an even stronger pat on the back that sent the taller boy forward. "I believe Glynda said to get with YOUR partners, not steal someone else's!" He said in the same attitude. Putting his arm around Jaune's shoulder, he turned his friend around towards Pyrrha, who was standing a few feet away waiting for Jaune. "So if you could, kindly SCREW OFF!" And with that he walked away with the Arc boy in tow.

All the while, Jaune was smiling nervously and slowly waving at team CRDL, knowing he'd probably regret denying Cardin later.

"Here ya go buddy." Skye let go of Jaune when they got to Pyrrha. "YOUR partner!" He kept the grin that was attached to his face. "And don't forget bro, let us know if Cardin messes with you again. Kay? Kay!" He instructed his friend, who nodded furiously. Skye took his leave, going back over to Yuki once he was sure his job was done.

"Uh... Thanks, buddy." When Jaune looked back at Cardin and his team, he could see them glaring at him, making him get a bad feeling that screamed REVENGE! "Oh boy..."

* * *

As the day went on, the student's projects were coming along nicely, except for a few.

While everyone was easily getting the sap from the trees, some students had partners who were eating the other person's jar of sap, AKA Nora and Skye.

"Eat it again! I dare you!" Yuki warned Skye as she filled the jar up for the fifth time. "I will freeze you on the spot tubby!" She threatened him, instantly making him stop.

"Okay..." He managed to get out with a mouth full of sap.

Tyson kept having to refill his and Darya's jars because, unknown to them, Yang and Nora had poked holes into the bottom of them when they weren't looking. This served to piss off the green haired brawler, making him punch a giant hole into the closest tree. When sap started to slowly flow outwards, he put both jar under it, filling them both up.

As Jaune finished filling up Pyrrha's jar, to which she protested, but he told her it was fine. While filling the jar up, Jaune looked up and happened to see Cardin and his team watching him and the other students from over a hill. They had multiple jars full of tree sap by them and a big cardboard box that said WASPS on it. Watching as Cardin picked up one of the jars, Jaune gulped as he chucked it at Pyrrha while she wasn't looking.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out as he jumped in the way of the projectile. He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of broken glass and sticky sap to hit him. It never came. Instead, he heard a shotgun blast go off. Opening his eyes, he found Tyson in front of him in a fighting stance, Dragon Fist activated and smoking from the barrel. If he had to guess, Tyson had to have been the one who saved him.

"Crap! Cardin they know!" Skye Lark cried as they began running away.

Time slowed down as team CRDL found themselves suddenly covered in tree sap.

"What the-!" Cardin looked around, but found that they were still at the same distance as before. Only, the box of Rapier Wasps was gone! "Where?" He looked around again, seeing Jaune holding the box in his hand with a smirk.

"Hey Cardin!" He shouted while throwing the box Cardin and his group. "This is for messing with me and my friends! Catch!"

When the box landed, the lid flaps flew open. This let out a bunch of giant wasp Grimm, which began to chase team CRDL.

Jaune was seen running up with hill after them, once there he cupped his hands over his mouth. "And don't ever mess with us again!" He shouted at the retreating team. Turning around to walk back to his friends, Jaune heard a loud roar. "Oh no... please don't tell me there's a Grimm behind me." He slumped over with a deadpan look.

Everyone else just stared wide eyed and pointed in his direction.

Looking behind him, there was a giant Ursa breathing in his face. Giving another roar, it took a swipe at Jaune.

He ducked out of the way and summoned his sword and shield. "Alright Jaune..." He began talking to himself as he blocked another attack and rolled out of the way of another. "You can do this. This is what you trained for!" He blocked another swipe with his shield and used that moment to swiftly cut off the Grimm's arm. "Woah!" He shocked himself at how epic it looked. "I really can do this!" He grinned to himself before being hit by the Ursa's other paw.

"Don't lose focus you moron!" Skye called out to him.

Picking himself up, he groaned in pain while gripping his side. "Wow, one hit and I'm already hurt this badly." He looked back at the Grimm, which began charging him. "Right, you're still there." He breathed while gathering himself for an attack strategy.

"Just hit it!" Skye yelled again. "Don't just sit there!"

Jaune then charged the monster, already knowing how he was gonna attack. "Raaahhhh!" He ducked under the Ursa's jaws and stabbed his sword into its chest. This stunned the beast, giving him enough time to pull the sword out, spin around, and cleave off the Grimm's head.

As the remains of the Grimm turned to nothing, everyone ran to aid Jaune. "Yeah! Take tha- woah!" He began feeling dizzy, not being use to this kind of battling or adrenaline. Before he could fall over, Pyrrha was there to catch him. "Pyrrha?" He spoke in a delirious way. "Why is your hair so... RED!" And with that, he fainted.

Pyrrha could only smile. Jaune was finally able to fight for himself, and everyone knew it too.

"Hey, we sent Tyson and Yang to find Goodwitch." Skye informed her as he approached. "Man, after this I'm gonna need a break from this shit."

"Indeed, I believe everyone has earned a good vacation." Pyrrha nodded in agreement. Would they ever get vacation? Probably not. Would it hurt for a few students to dream? Hell no!

* * *

Later that night, everyone was partying in team DSTY's room. They were celebrating Jaune defeating his first Grimm.

Darya was able to provide cake, given that she worked part time in a bakery.

Yuki provided ice and drinks. She also brought decorations.

Skye surprisingly brought the food, and didn't eat it all. Ren even brought over his famous pancakes.

Tyson provided video games and music, which only consisted of heavy metal, but no one seemed to care.

Yuki and Weiss were serving drinks at a table.

Nora and Skye were once again going at it with the pancake eating contest, much to the horror of Ren.

Darya and Blake were on the couch watching Yang, Tyson, and Ruby go at it again with the video game they were playing the previous night. "Kick their butts Ruby! You got this!" Darya cheered for the leader of team RWBY.

"Shut up!" Tyson yelled back at her. "I'm your team leader, you're suppose to rooting for ME!"

"Where are you Blake!?" Yang called to her, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. "Where's my words of encouragement?" She got nothing back in return.

Blake simply rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to the next page in her book.

Jaune watched from the side of the room, a small smile on his face as he took on a sense of pride and accomplishment.

Pyrrha walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, you were pretty cool out there today." She praised him. "The way you took that Grimm and stood up to Cardin. I'm impressed."

"Well.." He sheepishly smiled back. "I did learn from two awesome teachers."

"We had nothing to do with it, Jaune. It was all you."

Jaune nodded, looking back to all his friends. Seeing everyone together like this just gave him a happy feeling, it made him feel more at home here at Beacon.

"Ooohhh..." Nora groaned, her face turning green. Apparently Skye did in fact, beat her this time. And she was paying for it. "I think I'm gonna..." She trailed off.

"NO!"

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for waiting for chapter 6! In all honesty I can't wait for volume 1 to be over, because most of the action begins in volume 2. Anyways, please Review, Favorite, and Follow! See you guys next chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 7

**Team DSTY**

 **Chapter 7: The Revelation  
**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar}

"Ugh... Why are we here?" An annoyed and tired Skye groaned.

Team RWBY and team DSTY were spending their Friday afternoon, after classes, walking around Vytal City. This was on the insistence of Weiss.

"Because!" She began, pointing into the air confidently, though looking suspicious. "As representatives of Beacon Academy, I believe that it is our solemn duty to be here to welcome the students of Vacuo to this fine kingdom." Weiss spoke with a haughty tone in her voice, as if that the most important thing that she'd ever said.

"She just wanted to come and check out the competition so she'd have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake commented, her arms crossed as both teams walked along the fish port.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss shouted back.

"Well I know I wouldn't want to be greeted by someone like her if I was one of those students from Vacuo." Tyson gestured to the large vessel that had docked along a long board walk, people getting on and off.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The white haired girl shot back.

"Don't worry about it Princess." Tyson nonchalantly waved her off with a few flicks of his wrist. "Just worry about where you'll put your next ice sculpture."

"Ice sculpture?" It took her a minute to figure out what he meant. "Why you little-!"

"Hold on Weiss." Yuki put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Remember your therapy."

The white themed girl could only glare at Tyson, only to sigh and slump over, giving up the argument before it could even begin.

It was true. Over the past few weeks since they'd come to Beacon, Weiss had started up therapy and anger management. This was because of a number of things, but mainly from arguments with Tyson and the idoicy of her own leader and Skye.

As if to emphasize on that last one, a flashback ensued to the previous night, when Ruby and Skye had woken her up with firecrackers.

* * *

 _"Hey Ruby, do you think this is a good idea?" Asked a skeptical Skye as he and the leader of team RWBY snuck into her own room. Usually, Skye had no problems with pranking people, but when it came to Ice Queen, as they had dubbed her, he steered clear.  
_

 _"Of course!" An excited Ruby whispered as they went through the door. This was the perfect chance to have a little fun! Ever since she had gotten there, Ruby had done nothing but do school work, aside from the occasional sparring class. Also, usually Weiss would prevent any fun by insisting that everyone do their school work, so this was payback._

 _Yang was out in Vytal city with Tyson, she said something about taking him to meet a friend of hers at a club. Blake was hanging with Yuki and Darya in team DSTY's room. So with no one around to bother, this was the perfect chance for her to prank Weiss without any repercussions._

 _"Do you have them?" She asked, looking back at him, to which he just grinned and pulled out a line of connected mini firecrackers._

 _"Always."_

 _Once up to the bed, they could hear Weiss lightly snoring. "Alright, lemme see them." She held her hand out to him._

 _Putting the fun explosives in the younger girl's hand, Skye watched as she set them down right beside her bed and lit them._

 _"Go! Go!" She hurried him out as the sizzling sound of the fuse shortening sounded off._

 _Within minutes of poking their heads back around the door, the two witnessed Weiss scream in fright, and jump to the point where she hit her head on the bottom of Ruby's bed._

 _Both students were out in the hallway on their knees in laughter. They both stopped when they heard Weiss's angry shouts._

 _"RUBY! SKYE!"_

 _"Uh oh! Time for us to go!" Skye exclaimed before he and Ruby booked it out of the dorm building with Weiss hot on their trail._

{End Flashback}

* * *

"Please dear Oum..." Weiss prayed with fake tears in her eye. "Please let me live to see graduation day..."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys?" Ruby gained their attention, seeing the girl pointing to a crime scene just down the road from where they stood.

As they walked up, the eight students could see layers of yellow police tape and broken glass everywhere on the ground. Two officers were walking around, examining the evidence left behind.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the officer with the beard. Officer #1.

"Dust store robbery." Officer began walking away. "Second one this month."

"That's just terrible." Yang sighed as she put her hand on her hip.

"Sure it is." Skye sarcastically said while crossing his arms.

This earned a glare from everyone, almost scolding him until they heard officer #1 talk again.

"They took all the dust and left the money. What kind of robbery is this?"

"I dunno, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Know what I mean?" Officer #2 said.

"Yeah, you thinkin uh, White Fang?" Officer #1 waved his handgun around.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this." Officer #2 replied back.

"Hmph!" Weiss crossed her arms with a little sass. "The White Fang, what a bunch of degenerates."

"Weiss, seriously. Don't go there. We had this talk before." Yuki warned, her eye narrowing at her friend.

"Fine." The Schnee heiress looked away in anger of not getting to speak her mind about the White Fang.

"No, Weiss. Please enlighten us on your opinion on THAT terrorist group." Tyson suddenly cut in. This got him a look from everyone, including a shocked expression from the Ice Queen herself.

"Wh-what?"

"Hey, what's your problem?" Blake asked, sounding offended while glaring at him.

"My problem? I just think people should be able to speak their minds." He shot back, balling his fists up.

The sudden aggression took everyone by surprise.

Yang put a calming hand on his shoulder, to which he jerked away from her.

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided faunus." Blake argued.

"They want to wipe humans from the face of the planet!" Weiss shot back, finally finding her tongue.

"Okay, so they're VERY misguided. But-"

"Misguided!" Tyson instantly blew up, metaphorically of course. No one wants a crater in the middle of Vytal City. "Why don't you go say that to the 'misguided' White Fang members that destroyed my school, killed everyone I knew, and took away my best friend!" By this time the green haired boy was in Blake's face, his eyes going from yellow to red.

Blake was too speechless at how things had quickly escalated, too afraid to move or incur the wrath of the bomb that was Tyson Denver.

"And why would you care about what we think Blake?" He grabbed the front her shirt with his fist, unconsciously drawing his other fist back, ready to punch her. "You talk like you knew them or something!"

"Tyson stop this right now!" Darya cut in, hoping to stop her team leader and partner. It fell on deaf ears as his arms moved forwards, not giving the blue themed girl enough time to even think about using her semblance.

Blake closed her eyes, ready to take the hit for what she believed in. The punch never came though. Opening her eyes, she found that Yang had stopped Tyson.

She had him in a full nelson, struggling to hold him back as he fought against her.

Everyone stared quietly at the two in shock.

"Calm down Ty!" The blonde tightened her grip with a grunt. With a great show of strength, she slung him to the side.

Stopping himself from stumbling, Tyson up righted himself and turned around, seeing everyone stare at him with something akin to fear or surprise, especially Blake. Looking at his hands for a minute, he looked at everyone else. "I... I need to take a walk." He quickly turned around and began walking away.

Yang watched his back for a second before looking at the others. "I'm gonna go with him. Make sure he doesn't hurt someone... or himself." And with that she went to catch up with him.

As everyone continued to stare, Skye was the one to break the ice. "Well, I'd hate to be the White Fang right now." This earned a smack on the arm from Yuki, who glared at him.

"Hey! Get back here!" The group suddenly heard a man shout out.

"It came from the port!" Darya pointed out, to which everyone ran to the dock to check things out.

When they reached the port, they saw a faunus boy with a monkey tail, around their age running from men on the large boat. Jumping down, he had an ever present grin on his face when he turned back to them.

"You no good stow away!" One of the men shook his fist at the boy, who was hanging upside down on a lamp post by his tail, eating a banana.

"A no good stow away would've been caught." He peeled the banana. "I'm a great stow away!"

The two police officers from before approached the post. "Hey kid, get down from there this instant." He found his line of sight covered by a banana peeling, making him growl.

Once the boy jumped off the post, the two policemen gave chase, running him all the way the dock.

When he had reached the top, the monkey faunus ran pass the group of Beacon students. Time suddenly slowed down as he made eye contact with Blake, and for once Darya was not the one causing the time distortion. While this happened, he winked at her before continuing to run from the two cops.

"Did that just happen?" Darya leaned over to Blake with a knowing smirk, making her black themed friend blush.

"Shut up!" She shot back, too red in the face to argue back.

"Well Weiss..." Yuki started. "You wanted to see the competition." She gestured to the runaway boy with her hand. "There it goes."

This got the white haired girl's brain to going, as she was still in shock from the earlier events. "After him!" She pointed in the direction the boy and the two officers ran. "We must observe!"

And with that the whole group took off down the road, hoping to catch the faunus boy.

The group turned right on a corner, following the three ahead of them. The took a left on another corner, almost catching the trio until Weiss-.

"Oof!" Weiss ran straight into another girl, bringing both girls down in the fall.

She looked up, seeing the monkey faunus jump to the roof of a building down the block, the two policemen following him.

"No! He's getting away!" She whined, softly punching the ground.

"Uh, Weiss." Skye pointed to the redhaired girl, who still happened to be on the ground under Weiss, who was giving off this weird grin.

"Gah!" She quickly got up and backed away from the girl.

"Uh, hello..." Ruby said, not wanting to be rude.

"Are you okay?" Darya asked, a little weirded out.

"I am fantastic!" The girl answered a little too happily.

"Um, okay. That's good." The bluenette wasn't sure what to say next. "Do... You want to get off the ground?"

The new girl layed there for a moment, as if to think about it, until a smile came to her face and she nodded. "Yes! I would!"

She curled up into a ball, before launching herself into the air, landing on her feet. This prompted everyone in the group to systematically take one step back at the same time.

"I'm Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" She waved at the group.

"Um, hello again. I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced herself.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"I'm Darya, it's good to meet you too."

"Sup, my name is Skye." Skye greeted her while munching on a bag of chips.

"I'm Yuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated her greeting as if she'd never said it.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out to her.

Penny's eyes dilated for a moment before she corrected herself. "So I did!" She smiled.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss gave a quick apology before she and everyone else took their leave.

"It was nice meeting you, friend." Ruby waved.

This made Penny stare at the girl in the red hood as the group walked away.

"Well she was weird." Yuki spoke, looking at ValeTube videos on her scroll.

"Yeah, she was." Weiss agreed as the group rounded a corner. "Now, where did that punk faunus go?" She began looking around, much to the ire of Blake and Darya.

"What did you call me?" The group jumped when they suddenly found Penny in front of them.

"She called you weird." Skye blatantly ratted Yuki out, who in turn glared at him, mentally noting herself to freeze his food later.

"Not you." Penny walked past Yuki and Weiss, and got in Ruby's face. "You!"

"Uh..." The youngest of the group found her nervousness growing as she found her space being invaded by the new girl.

"YOU called me friend!" The ginger got closer. "Am I really your friend?" She asked anxiously.

When Ruby looked behind the girl to her friends for help they all began waving away at her as if to say no. Skye had his hand shaped like a gun while pointing it to his head, acting like he just blew his brains out.

"Sure." This made everyone's eyes get wide as dinner plates, before face faulting on the concrete.

"Sensational!" Penny excitedly exclaimed while fist pumping the air. "We can go shopping, do our nails, and talk about cute boys!"

"Was I this annoying when you first met me?" Ruby asked Weiss as the white haired girl got up beside her.

"Oh no, this is much worse."

"Nah, this is nothing compared to how annoying it was when I first met Skye." Yuki commented offhandedly.

"Hey!" Said big boned boy complained.

"Sooooo, what are you doing here in Vale anyway?" Darya asked the girl.

"I'm competing in the tournament!" Penny threw her hands up with excitement.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look like a fighter." Weiss doubtfully looked her up and down.

"Says the girl who wears a dress." Blake commented.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected her teammate.

"Yeah!" Both Ruby and Yuki appeared beside her, who she both high fived.

"Wait a minute." Weiss grabbed onto Penny. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed... Rapscallion?"

"Who?" The girl genuinely looked confused.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss held up a terrible drawing of what was suppose to be the monkey faunus that the group was chasing earlier.

"Why do you keep saying that? Huh?" Blake began walking up to the two girls in anger. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Weiss began, but was stopped again by Yuki.

"Weiss!"

"What!" The heiress shot back. "You know what? Tyson was right! Everyone should be able to speak their minds!" She pointed a finger at Blake. "And he was also right about the White Fang! They're nothing but a bunch of terrorists trying to kill off humanity!" She fists began shaking in anger. "That monkey has already broken the law, and given enough time, he'll probably join up with the others like him!"

"Ugh! You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled, before walking away, followed by Darya.

"Blake wait! You need to stop and calm down!" She caught up to her friend.

"I'm your teammate! How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss walked forward to confront her teammate some more, followed by an angry Yuki, who just pinched her nose in an annoyed sigh.

"YOU, are a judgemental little girl!" Blake shot back, continuing the argument.

Ruby and Skye stood to the side, watching the event unravel.

"Think Yang is having better luck with Tyson than we are with these two?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the squabble between teammates.

"Well, considering Vytal City hasn't gone up in flames yet." Skye crossed his arms. "I'd assume so."

The thought of that happening made Ruby worry. "Oh, I hope so..."

* * *

Tyson and Yang found themselves walking down some unknown street. After his little spat with Blake, he needed time to himself to cool off. Yang went along just to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous.

The blonde brawler walked by her green counterpart, while he simply stared at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets. Honestly, if it had been anyone else trying to calm the Green Bomber, he'd probably have blown them to bits... Along with the rest of the city. But Yang was a different story.

She was the first friend he'd made when he came to Beacon, and ever since then the pair had practically been inseparable. Not including when they had different classes or they were required to take missions with their teams at different times. They were two peas in a pod.

Most of their conversations consisted of Yang talking about this or that, while Tyson quietly listened and read on his scroll, occasionally adding his own input. And as far as his anger went, besides Darya and Yuki, who he now viewed as little sisters, Yang was the only one who could calm him down.

"So..." Yang decided to break the ice. "Wanna talk about it?" She gave a small smile while holding her hands behind her back.

The green haired boy didn't answer for a minute as the two walked. "You wouldn't understand." He continued to stare at the ground.

"Try me." Her smile stayed, wanting to understand her closest friend.

"None of them would." His eyes narrowed into a glare. His anger rising at the thought of what went down that day at Mammoth. "Ever had all the people you ever cared about killed or taken away right in front of you? Within a matter of minutes? And then have someone defend the group of people who committed the crime!" His eyes turned red, much like her own when she was enraged.

The blonde watched him with worry, though her beam never faltered. "No, but I imagine I'd be pretty pissed too if I were you." She knew he'd been through a lot, and she wanted him to know that she was there for him.

"I'm alone because of those monsters!" He raised his fist and smashed a trash can that the two were walking by, the small tin container exploding into a million pieces. "And she has the nerve to stand up for them and everything they've done?" He clenched his jaw and balled his fists up, shaking with rage.

He felt like exploding, except, he couldn't. Something was keeping him from doing so at the moment. Looking down at his right hand, he found that Yang had taken it into hers. "Huh?" His anger was momentarily subdued by confusion. Looking back at her face, his eyes widened.

Her smile had gotten bigger, and she just looked... Different. "It's okay Ty." She said softly, grabbing his other hand. "No one here knows your pain, I get it." She leaned her head on his shoulder, making him blush at how close she was. "But that doesn't mean you have to carry that weight by yourself. That's what friends are for, we share each others pain, and lift each other up."

While she was giving her speech, Tyson had began to tear up, wrapping his arms around her in comfort. "Yang..." He choked out, pulling her closer. He couldn't believe anyone, much less her, would want anything to do with him in the first place. He was lonely, and if not kept in check, a monster himself. Maybe that was why he became her friend, and eventually fell for her. She always stood by his side, even when he was at his worst.

"If you want, Ty, I'll help you carry your past." She offered, only to be shock when she felt him pull away. Looking at his face, she was speechless to find tears rolling down his face, a sad smile adorning it. "Tyson, I didn't mean to-!" She was cut off when his lips made contact with hers.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, then closing, falling into his embrace. Pulling back, he rested his forehead on hers, tears still streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry Yang... You don't have to..." He stopped his rant when he felt her hand cup his face.

"Like I said." She smiled once more. "I'm always here for you."

* * *

It was night time, and by the time teams DSTY and RWBY had made it back to the dorm, Blake and Weiss were still going at it.

"The White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!"

Skye was pulling at his hair, wishing the two would just shut up. "Oh yes there is..." He muttered through grit teeth.

Weiss had explained why she hated the White Fang, and why she had trust issues with faunus. Going on about how it made her father's job difficult, which made her childhood difficult. "So you see, the White Fang are nothing but a bunch of liars! Thieves! And as Tyson said earlier, murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake exploded in Weiss's face. Instantly, she regretted saying that, as everyone was now staring at her with shocked expressions. Looking around, she couldn't any words. "I..." The now revealed faunus girl zoom passed everyone and out of the room.

"Blake!" Ruby called after her teammate, but was stopped by Skye, who shook his head.

"She needs time to herself. Everyone does." He advised her.

It was then that Tyson and Yang walked into the room.

"Hey, uh why was Blake rushing passed us in the hallway?" Yang asked, pointing her thumb back behind her.

"We'll explain later, and WOW! Did we miss something?" Skye gestured to Tyson and Yang, who were holding hands.

Tyson facepalmed as Yang hugged his arm with a goofy grin. "We'll explain later." He sighed.

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter took FOREVER to type up. I'm excited to finally wrap up volume 1 next chapter, so keep reading. Read, Review, and Favorite!  
**


	13. Chapter 8

**Team DSTY**

 **Chapter 8: Demons and Revelations  
**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

{Insert Frontline by Pillar}

Three figures sat at a table on a balcony of one of the many tea shops in Vytal City. Two of which were Darya and Blake, the bluenette was sipping on some green tea, while her friend had a cup of white tea.

The night Blake had run out after revealing herself to her team and team DSTY, Darya followed her best friend to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

As luck would have it, the monkey faunus from earlier had also found Blake when she stood in front of the Hunter statue that sat in front of Beacon. Deciding to make herself known, the three faunus teens took a leave of absence for almost two days after the incident.

Which brought them to the current moment, in which she closed her eyes, savoring the flavor of her tea. The blonde haired faunus, who they now knew as Sun, was staring awkwardly at Blake while she too took a sip of her drink.

Bringing the little tea cup from her mouth, Blake finally broke the ice. "So, you want to know more about me." She stated, as if he had asked about her before. Looking to her friend, who nodded back. "Us."

At this, Darya pulled back the hood of her jacket, revealing blue cat ears that looked similar to Blake's black ones.

Sun almost choked on his tea at the revelation, carefully getting it back down. "I knew it!" He exclaimed with a fist pump into the air. "You're both fau- OW!"

His cry of pain was a result of Darya socking him in the shoulder, a hard glare on her face.

"What was that for?" He rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Well Mr. Loudmouth, unlike Blake my secret isn't out yet and I'd like to keep it that way..." She paused, taking a sigh before continuing. "You know the guy that was with us, the one with the green hair and yellow eyes?" She asked.

The monkey faunus gave a slight nod. "Yeah, what about him?" He took a small sip of his tea.

"Well he kinda seeks revenge on the White Fang, which Blake and I were both apart of." She pointed to herself and then to Blake. "And he wants that revenge in blood..." She trailed off, thinking of when her team would find out her secret, just as Blake's team found out about hers. Would her and Yuki still be friends? How would Tyson take the news? And Skye, well she knew Skye didn't care much for people's background so she wasn't worried about him.

Sun just stared at her, then at Blake, then back to her. "Wait, wait, wait." He waved his arms around. "So you were both in the White Fang?"

To this, both girls nodded.

Sun processed the information and thought about what she said. "Well, why would he care if you were in the White Fang?" He asked like it wasn't a problem.

"Did you not hear me a second ago?" She gave him an annoyed look. "He's not the biggest fan of the White Fang!" Darya stood up quickly and slammed her hands on the table.

Blake put a hand on her arm to calm her down. "It's okay Darya, he might have a point."

This earned a surprised look from her friend. "What? Even after how Weiss reacted, how can you still think that?"

"He's your friend isn't he?" Sun asked again, making her feel like she was being pushed into a corner.

"Well, yes..." She muttered.

"And you're no longer affiliated with them, right?"

"No..." At this point Darya was doubting herself instead of her friends.

"Then why would he be angry with you? As far as he's probably concerned, he'd just be glad you're out." The blonde faunus explained.

Maybe he did have a point.

Darya thought for a minute on the subject, turning to Sun and Blake. "When the time is right, then I'll willingly tell them my secret."

Sun nodded in understanding, then spoke again. "Just don't wait too long, by then it might already be too late to tell them." He warned her.

"Trust me, I'll know when the time is right."

"Alright then." Sun nodded and turned to both of the girls. "Back to the matter at hand. How'd you two end up in the White Fang?"

"Well..." Blake trailed off, getting her recollection of her and Darya's time at the terrorist organization. "You can say we were almost born into it."

"Back then, things were different in the White Fang, more peaceful." Darya continued for her friend.

"We were meant to be symbol of peace for the faunus and humans. And despite being promised equality, we were still treated with anger and hate."

"Humans still thought of us as lesser beings, even after the war. So the White Fang stepped up to defend us. And the both of us were at the front of every protest, we took part in every boycott." Darya told him.

"We... We thought we were making a difference." Blake sadly continued. "But we were young optimists. Up until five years ago the old leader stepped down and a new one took his place."

Memories of a man with red hair, a mask, and a sword flashed through the girl's minds, making them shiver.

"His way of thinking was different, more radical. Soon our peaceful rallies became violent and we went from boycotting to setting fire to shops that wouldn't serve us, hijacking cargo from dust companies who supported faunus labor. And this wasn't even for respect, it was for fear." Blake grimly finished.

"We had to get out, and here we are. Two criminals hiding in place view, all with the help of a hoodie and a bow." She pulled her hood back up, while Blake's ears twitched, making the ribbons in her hair twitch as well.

Sun seemed to be taking in the information quite well, considering the situation. "So, when ARE you gonna tell your friends?" He asked while leaning forward.

Even though the question was directed at Blake, both girls were thinking long and hard about it.

* * *

"BLAKE!" Ruby called out, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the distance.

"Blake!" Yang called for her partner as she walked beside Tyson, who was also calling for HIS partner.

"Darya!" He yelled, looking around with a worried expression.

He hadn't seen her ever since she left to hunt down Blake, which had been almost two weeks now, and he was scared something had happened.

"Blaaaaake!" Skye called out, walking in the middle of the group with Yuki yelling for Darya's name too.

All the while, Weiss walking in the back with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, an annoyed expression taking her face.

"Weiss! You're not helping!" Yuki scolded her friend before Ruby could, though the red caped girl looked more pissed off.

"Well you know who might be able to help?" The white themed girl asked sarcastically. "The police."

This earned a growl from Ruby, who glared daggers at her partner. How could she be so mean?

"What? It was just an idea!"

"Yeah a bad one." Ruby mumbled as she continued to walk along the sidewalk.

"Hey, Ice Princess." Skye called her out. "You do realize we really can't take this to the police right? And even if we did they'd be too dumb to handle it. They can't even handle a dust store robbery for crying out loud!"

"She may be right Weiss." Yang agreed as she also walked along. "I think we should hear here side of the story first."

"And once we do, you'll all see that I'm right!" Weiss claimed as she followed.

"And I think Skye is looking a little thinner today!" A new voice came from behind the group, making everyone jump.

They all turned to see a smiling Penny just staring creepily at everyone.

"AH PENNY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Ruby exclaimed everyone's thoughts.

'Yeah, the Hell did she come from!' Tyson thought to himself.

"What are guys up to?" The ginger girl asked curiously.

"We're looking for our friends." Yang answered for Ruby.

"Oh, you mean the faunus girl and the girl with the blue jacket?" Penny asked, somehow knowing the answer.

"But, how did you know that?"

"That one was a faunus? The cat ears of course!" She pointed to her head.

"What cat ears?" Yang asked, looking away in thought. "She only wears... a ... bow..." She slowly came to the realization.

Tyson just grinned and leaned down to her. "Great deduction Einstein." He joked, only to be elbowed in the ribs by a glaring Blonde.

"Worth it." He chuckled.

"Well where is she?" Penny asked with genuine concern.

"We don't really know, we haven't seen her all week." Ruby sadly answered. "We also haven't seen Darya either."

Penny gasped before rushing up to Ruby and grabbing her arms. "That's just terrible!"

The redhead was so surprised that she could only put on the best fake smile she could until the other girl let go of her.

"Well I won't rest until we find your teammates!" Penny put her fist in her hand for resolve.

"Oh no! We've got this under control, right guys?" Ruby looked over Penny's shoulders, only to see Skye standing beside four outlines. All of which were green, yellow, white, and pink, in that order.

Skye seemed to not have heard her, as he was currently stuffing his face with a sandwich he bought from the restaurant they were standing in front of. As if he just realized that she was talking to him he instantly hid the sandwich behind his back with a guilty grin on his face. "Oh yeah! We've got this in the bag Rubes!"

As Ruby looked around, she could only hear the wind blowing, a tumbleweed pass by, and the sound of Skye eating his food. To this, she sighed to herself.

"It sure is windy out here." Penny said, almost seriously.

* * *

After their tea break, Blake, Darya, and Sun began walking down the sidewalk trying to figure out what to do next.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Sun asked as he rested his arms behind his head.

Blake gave a sigh. "I still don't think the White Fang could be behind these robberies. They've never needed this much dust before."

"But what if they did?" Both Blake and Sun looked over to Darya who was deep in thought about the subject.

"Yeah, she's right!" Sun enthusiastically jumped in front of the two girls. "I mean, the only way we could prove it, is to go to the most likely place where they would do it, and not find them there! Right?" He asked, not sure if his idea came out clearly.

"Well, the only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake rubbed her chin in thought, thinking they'd come to a dead end.

"Hold on!" Darya interrupted her train of thought. "I remember Yuki telling me she saw some workers unloading crates of dust from the Schnee Company off the boat Sun stowed away on." She pointed her finger up, as if a light bulb had turned on in her head.

"Hey yeah!" Sun pointed to Darya. "I also overheard some of the ship men talking about dust shipments coming into the harbor tonight. So if the White Fang really is stealing all this dust..."

"Then that's where they'll be!" Blake deduced, finally catching up to what her friends were getting to.

* * *

Tyson, Yang, Weiss, and Yuki walked out of a shop, with Yang being the last person out. "Thanks anyways!" She called to the store clerk before letting the door close.

She gave a sigh. "This is hopeless! We'll never find her!"

"Come on Yang don't give up now, I just know we'll find her." Yuki encouraged her friend.

Tyson put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "She's right, we'll find her eventually. Just give it some time and maybe she might even come to us."

To this, Yang gave a nod before glaring at Weiss, who was looking across the street like she didn't care for the situation.

"You really don't care if we find her or not, do you?" She asked.

"Of course I do! Don't be stupid." The white haired girl began to walk down the sidewalk. "I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we do find her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked while crossing her arms.

"It means the innocent never run!" And with that, she turned her back and began leading the group down the concrete walkway.

* * *

"So Blake is your friend, correct?" Penny asked, for what seemed like the billionth question in a row now.

Ruby gave a sigh. "Yes Penny."

"And you're mad at her?"

"Nope." This time Skye answered the curious girl, while eating a bag of chip.

"Well, Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"That's debatable at the moment." This earned Skye a glare from the red hooded girl.

"That's... up in the air right now." Ruby slowly responded, not knowing the answer herself.

"And why is that?"

"Well, Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby tried explaining.

"Penny gasped before leaning forward. "Is she a man?" She whispered.

"No, Penny. She's not." Ruby waved it off. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before ran out the door." She mumbled.

"I don't have a lot of friends." Penny shook her head. "But if I did, I'd want them to talk to me."

Ruby acknowledged this more a moment before continuing to walk, with Penny and Skye behind her.

* * *

As it got night time, Blake and Darya found themselves sitting on the roof of a warehouse, scoping out the dock.

"So, did I miss anything?" Sun jumped down in between them with an arm full of apples.

"Not really." Darya sighed as she put down a pair of binoculars she was using.

"We just watched them unload the last of the shipments, and nothing else is really happening." Blake said, turning to see Sun holding out a green apple to her.

"I stole us some food." He smiled while handing an apple to Darya, who gladly took it.

"Do you always steal something without a second thought?" Blake asked, clearly not amused with his habit.

"Weren't you in a cult or something?" He shot back, not liking the criticism.

But that only earned him the "really?" look.

"Okay, too soon." He agreed with himself.

It was then that the three were bombarded by a large blast of air and the sound of an engine running above them. Looking up, the trio saw an airship flying overhead and landing in the middle of the shipyard.

As this was happening both Blake and Darya had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Once the ramp was let down, the person they saw was a faunus man in a mask and uniform walk out, followed by others dressed just like man had an animal symbol on the back of their vests, with claw marks going through them. It was the White Fang alright.

"You didn't think it was them, did you?" Sun asked Blake.

"No, I think just deep down I wanted to believe it wasn't them." She looked at the scene with disappointment.

Following behind the men was a man wearing a white coat, a bowler hat, and had a cane.

"Roman Torchwick!" Darya gasped to herself as memories started to flood her mind. Tears began to form at her eyes, but before she could start crying she felt an arm wrap around her.

Looking up, she saw Sun giving her a confident smile. "Don't worry, whoever this guy is, we'll deal with him together."

She slowly nodded, wiping her tears away and getting ready for round two with Torchwick. 'He'll pay for what he did to Micheal.' She thought with nothing but anger in her mind.

Blake could see the hatred in her friend's eyes, so she would definitely back her up. If this was the same Roman Torchwick who killed Micheal, who was also her friend as well, then he would pay dearly.

"What are you doing?" Roman yelled out in an annoyed tone to the faunus. "As you can see, we're not the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment, so if you animals wouldn't mind picking up the pace. That would be fantastic!" He ordered them in a smart mouth tone.

"This isn't right."

"What isn't?" Sun asked her.

"The White Fang would never work with a human, much less that one." She drew Gambol Shroud.

Before either her or Sun could react, Darya was already on the ground, running towards the group of men.

"Darya!" Sun called out before he saw Blake go after her. "Aw come on!" He jumped down as well, pulling out a staff that extended.

* * *

"No! What are you doing, that's not a leash!" Roman barked another insult to a faunus that was carrying a power cable.

All of a sudden, the White Fang member stopped moving completely.

"Um, hello. Earth to mutt." He waved his hand in front of the man's face, only to get no response.

"What the f-" He was stopped mid sentence as he found to bright blue blades at his neck.

"Oh well if it isn't the little blue cat." He sarcastically said, rolling his eyes when he found another blade at the back of his neck.

"Start talking Torchwick, or I'll kill you right now!" Darya threatened, tightening the blades at his neck.

"Well what does it look like you little animal? The White Fang and I are working together!"

"But for what!" Blake demanded, but it was too late.

The bottom of Roman's cane opened up, letting out an explosive round at the ground that sent both girls flying.

And just like that, time went straight back to normal.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Ruby, Penny, Tyson, and Yang all turned around when they saw smoke rise in the direction of the docks.

"That smells like nitroglycerin." Tyson said after taking a sniff of the air, knowing the scent all too well.

"Oh no..." Ruby whispered to herself with a worried expression.

"Heh..." Tyson smashed his fist into his palm. "I'm glad we switched groups with Tubby, cause it would really make my night if I got to bash some White Fang skulls.

* * *

As Darya regained her senses, she barely had enough time to dodge another shot from Roman's cane. Jumping out the way, she saw Blake getting up as well.

Roman saw this as well and aimed his cane at the recovering faunus girl. "Say goodbye to your friend." He smirked and let off another round.

Blake had no time to dodge by the time she saw the explosive coming her way. Her heart started racing, and she put her katana up to try and block most of the round.

Looking back up after a minute, she saw that the explosive was frozen in time, or at least, moving slower than the eye could see. Looking at Darya, she could see her friend straining to keep up her semblance.

"MOVE!" The blue themed girl yelled, before falling over from energy exhaustion.

Blake moved out of the way at the last second, barely dodging the attack.

Roman growled in annoyance as he turned back to Darya. "Pesky little!" He aimed his cane at her, but was stopped when a banana fell on his head.

"What the..." He looked at it for a moment before looking up, and getting a face full of sneakers.

Sun front flipped onto the ground and glared at the thief. "Don't mess with them!" He threatened.

White Fang members all of a sudden started dropping down from other air crafts and surrounded the monkey faunus.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman asked as the rogue faunus charged the hunter in training.

As Sun fought the White Fang, Roman decided to dispose of the little faunus girl. He found Blake trying to help her friend away but was frozen with shock and fear as she found his cane barrel in her face.

"HEY!" A loud voice called out, making the her and Roman look towards the roof of the warehouse.

Standing there was Tyson, Yang, Ruby, and Penny.

"Oh great, more kids." He aimed his cane at them.

"Are they your friends too?" Penny asked curiously while taking a step forward.

"Stay back Penny!" Ruby warned, bringing out Crescent Rose. When she went to step forward Tyson stuck his arm out in front of her, promptly stopping her. "Tyson?"

"Yang, go help Blake move Darya. Ruby go back that monkey faunus up, he seems to be on our team. And Penny..." He turned to the girl, who looked quite eager to be given a job. "Uh, see what you can do about those gunships."

"I'm combat ready!" She exclaimed with a salute.

The green haired boy stared down Roman, begging him to take the shot, and so he did.

Yang went to move Tyson but it was too late, the round had already struck him, kicking up a dust cloud. When the smoke cleared, Tyson was unharmed, only sticking his open palm out. His hand was smoking from catching the shot, but it wasn't hurting or anything.

"My turn." He launched himself off the edge of the roof via explosive power. Drawing a fired covered fist back as he quickly closed in on Torchwick, Tyson's eyes turned bright red.

Roman's eyes widened, putting up his cane as a defensive shield. A large crater was formed from the explosion the second Tyson's fist made contact with the weapon.

Once they saw their friend engaging Roman, the three girls jumped into action and split up.

It might've looked like Sun was taking the White Fang members so easily, and he was! Though, he was still grateful that Ruby came to back him up. They both worked together to start taking out all the White Fang grunts.

As Blake struggled to carry Darya off the battlefield, she suddenly felt the weight of her friend lessened. Looking to her left, she found Yang slinging the unconscious girl's arm around her neck.

"Thank you..." She trailed off, not knowing what would come after the fight.

"Hey, it's what friends do." Yang smiled, helping her partner lift Darya away to safety.

Back at the crater, once the smoke cleared, both Tyson and Roman stood unscathed from the collision.

{New Noise by Refused}

"That was a neat little trick you did. Using your cane to change the direction of my attack at the last second." Tyson praised, activating Dragon Fist.

"Well thanks kid, though, you didn't make it easy." Torchwick glanced at his burning coat sleeve. Patting it out to reveal a burned arm, he chuckled before glaring at the green haired boy. "What do you say we call it a day and go home?" He prepared himself.

"I say that's just FINE!" Tyson launched himself forward, throwing a barrage of punches at the wanted criminal. He began emptying shotgun shells on Roman, only to have them either miss or deflected, which was beginning to piss him off.

He threw his last shot forward with a right hook, only to have his fist batted away. Before he knew it, Tyson had an explosive round to the face that sent him flying backwards.

"Hahaha!" Roman laughed at his work. The kid was good, but you don't play with someone out of your league.

It was then he heard Tyson growling as he slowly got back up, but something was different about him. His whole body was steaming and his eyes were more red than they were before. Like a Grimm's eyes... A blackish-green aura surrounding his body.

Roman's eyes widened when he barely dodged a punch that had so much force and fire power that it destroyed half the shipyard. Looking back at the boy's fist, he was shocked to see that his gauntlet was completely destroyed from the pressure of the attack.

"Crap..." He prepared for round 2 of the fight.

* * *

Back on the roof of the warehouse, Yang turned around when she heard the sound of things blowing up, and to her horror it was Tyson that was causing it.

Usually she also had a pretty big problem breaking things, but this wasn't the Tyson she knew.

"Ruby." She turned to her little sister, who's attention she gained at her name.

"What is it sis?" She asked curiously, before also witnessing Roman dodge another punch. "What in the world?" She gasped at the sight of the destruction.

"I have to go down there and do something, maybe calm him down..." Yang trailed off, knowing it wouldn't be easy to get to her green haired counterpart.

Ruby understood immediately. She didn't want Yang going down there, but if anyone could calm Tyson down, it was Yang. "Go ahead, I'll hold down the fort."

The blonde nodded and jumped down once again.

* * *

'This is crazy!' Roman thought to himself as he dodge another punch. Fist after fist, he was getting tired of this shit and he needed to leave while they still had the dust.

"Tyson!" A girl's voice called out from their right. This made him instinctively look to see who the voice belonged to, but that was his first mistake. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the punch come too late.

Yang's eyes widened when. She was too late.

Thinking quickly, Roman raised his cane to try and block the attack. It had worked for the first second or so, the wave of fire going around him, then he heard a pop. Looking at his cane, fear filled his being for the first time in years as he witnessed his weapon break completely under the pressure of the attack.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" He covered one side of his face from being burned, the other side getting charred.

"HAAAAA!" Tyson's made contact with the red haired man, sending him into a giant pile of metal debris.

When the smoke cleared, only a bowler hat and torn white coat layed at the top of the pile.

Yang was so shocked by what had happened that she hadn't noticed Tyson walking towards her, still in his animalistic state.

She took a step forward, stopping when he had closed the distance in the blink of an eye. Tensing up and closing her eyes, Yang expected the END right then and there, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she found that he was just staring down at her with blood red eyes. He was calmer than before, breathing heavily.

Finally mustering up her courage, no longer doubting herself, Yang slowly reach up and cupped Tyson's face. She gave a small smile. "It's okay now, you don't have to be angry anymore." She reached up with her other hand.

It was then that Tyson snapped out of it, his eyes going back to their regular yellow color, and the dark energy surrounding him went away.

Exhausted the energy output, he only saw Yang before he completely blacked out. "Ya-Yang?..." He unconsciously fell into her arms.

"It's okay..." She sat on the ground and cradled him in her arms. "I'm here now."

* * *

The group of Beacon students, plus Sun and Penny, sat around each other watching the construction crews move away the debris. The police never found Torchwick's body either, which lead everyone to believe that he was alive, and he'd be back.

All the while, Weiss could only stare at Tyson's unconscious form.

"You have a problem? Weiss?" She looked at Yang, who was glaring her teammate.

"Not at the moment, no. At least, not with him, but from what I've seen he's a danger to everyone here." She crossed her arms.

"You just don't understand the problems he has.." She looked down at him. "Or the demons he has to fight."

"More like he is the demon."

"Excuse me?" That had ticked the blonde haired girl off.

"Nothing, just ignored what I said." The dust heiress waved her teammate off and turned to Blake, who was looking away from nervousness.

"And you, we still have things to talk about." She glared at the faunus girl.

"Look, Weiss. I'm no longer with the White Fang, and I have no intentions of-"

"I don't care." Weiss interrupted her, this even shocked Yuki.

"Eh, what?" Blake was confused now.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you?"

"Um..."

"Twelve hours! And that's given me twelve hours to think about this."

"And?" Blake asked, fear gripping at her heart.

"I don't care!"

This relieved Blake, somewhat. "But, why?"

"Well you said you're no longer with the White Fang didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"Up, up, up! Like I said, I don't care about the past. Just next time, come talk to us, your team." She smiled at her teammate.

"OH MY GOSH!" Skye came running up to the group exhausted, hunching over so he could catch his breath.

"Skye?" Ruby slowly reached out to her friend, quickly pulling back when his head shot up.

"You guys were here the whole time?!"

"Uh..." For the millionth time that day, Ruby didn't know what to say.

"I went through Vale City searching everywhere for y'all! Even every restaurant in town!"

At this, everyone began laughing.

"Yep, it's good to have everyone back together again." Ruby smiled.

* * *

At an unknown location, Roman Torchwick was found lying on an operating table. Half his face burned black to the point where he no longer had skin tissue. Several of his bones were dislocated and he had a metal rod sticking through his right leg.

A short girl with pink and brown hair, with matching colored eyes, sat in a chair beside his bed reading a magazine. The door to the room suddenly opened, revealing two teenagers. One was a male that had gray hair, and the other was a dark skinned girl with light green hair. Both were horrified, well at least the girl was, at the sight of a disabled thief lying on an operating table.

It was then a third individual walked in, a little shorter than her companions, but dangerous nonetheless. She wore a red dress and had long black hair with bangs covering one eye.

"What are we gonna do now that Roman is out of the picture?" The green haired girl asked.

"Oh, he's far from being out of the picture." She stuck her hand out towards the half alive thief, which began glowing. "He still has much, much more to do."

{Close Scene}

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated I have been busy lately, though, I did try to get this out before Volume 4 began, but that backfired... Anyways, I finally ended Volume 1! This is a major accomplishment for me, as I have struggled with this story, but I have found some new hands for it! Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Volume 2, Chapter 1

**Team DSTY**

 **Volume 2, Chapter 1: A New Semester**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **All OC's are mine, except for one, he is the property of The Baz. Thanks again for letting me use him dude!**

* * *

{Insert We Are by Hollywood Undead}

It was a naturally sunny day in Vytal City, the center of attention setting around From Dust till Dawn. The store owner had just finished renovating the place after a certain red hooded girl and bowl hatted thief wrecked it.

As the old man descended down the latter he used for setting up the reopening banner, said latter had fallen out from underneath him, leaving the senior citizen lying on his back on the ground. Groaning, the old man blinked a few times, seeing a hand held out to him.

"Are you okay sir?" He was greeted to the sight of a dark skinned, green haired girl with red eyes. "Here, let me help you up!"

Gently pulling the man up by his arm, the girl smiled sweetly, dusting him off.

"I'm new here, so I don't know my way around." She confessed with a guilty expression.

"I was wondering if you could show me the way to get to this store?" She asked, holding up a piece of paper that had the name of a certain store on it.

The old man observed the paper for a moment, before smiling with a nod, and pointing in the direction of the store.

With that, the girl nodded, walking away and waving at the old man. Upon walking passed the side of the building, she found two of her comrades just chilling and talking with each other.

One was a male of average height, his hair being spiky black, and his face covered with a mask. He wore a black hoodie with a sadistic smiley face on the back and baggy black jeans to match. Lastly, there was a necklace that hung around his neck that bore the symbol of the White Fang. And the most distinguishing feature of the young man, was his dog ears. Yes, he was a faunus and a proud member of the White Fang.

The other male that he was talking to was slightly taller, his gray spiked up hair adding a few more inches to his height. He wore a gray and black jacket with a matching pair of slacks, topping it off with black combat boots.

"I can't believe Roman almost got killed by some kid..." The faunus boy said, a little surprise in his voice with something akin to excitement.

"I know, he wasn't much of a fighter and I didn't like him much, but damn. No body deserves what that guy had to go through." The gray haired boy agreed, his arms crossed and leaning against the brick wall of the dust shop.

"Still, he was stronger than most humans I knew, whoever did that to him..." The masked faunus gained a feral grin. "I wanna know who it was, because that person is obviously strong enough to pose a challenge to me if he could do THAT to the most wanted man in the Kingdom of Vale." He proclaimed, mentally promising himself to hunt this person down, not only for the fun of the fight, but because Neo was still down about what happened to Roman.

"Mercury. Fidelis." The green haired girl called their names as she approached them. "I know where to go now, let's go." She began to turn and walk away when Mercury started poking fun at her.

"So you admit to being lost?"

"Mercury, I will literally give you money to shut up." She held out a wallet to him, presumably the old store owner's.

"But that's not your money." He smirked at her.

"It could be YOURS for five minutes of silence!"

Fidelis suddenly took the wallet from her. "He's right, this isn't your money Emerald. And I already told you I knew the way to this place, I've been there a million times." He gave her an unamused look.

"I just wanted to be sure that was the right place!" She shot back, furious at both men ganging up on her.

Fidelis just ignored her and went to where the old man was still working on finishing up on cleaning the store. "I think you dropped this sir." He held out the wallet to the old man, who looked confused for a second, then took the wallet in gratefulness.

* * *

The trio approached a store called Tukson's book trade, walking inside with Fidelis leading.

Mercury broke away from the small group to browse through the large selection of novels and literature, while Fidelis and Emerald walked up to the desk.

The two looked at each other, before Emerald rang the bell at the desk, a voice answering the ring a few seconds later.

"I'll be out with you in a second!" A deep voice came from the back room, before a large man burst through, carrying three stacks of books in his arms.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade. We have every book under the sun." He greeted them without looking at them, as he set the pile of books down on a nearby book cart.

"How can I help..." He trailed off, recognizing the group instantly upon seeing them. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. He knew what they were here for, but he'd stall and try to make an escape.

To this, Emerald smiled at the older man, while Fidelis simply smirked and gave a small wave.

Tukson gained his smile back, having a plan mapped out in his head. "How may I help you three?"

"Just lookin." Mercury answered from the front of the store, while loudly clapping a book shut.

"Actually..." Emerald started, but was interrupted by Fidelis.

"Yeah, I would like to trade in this book for... Third Crusade!" He grinned while putting a book titled, A Cold War, on the counter.

Tukson gave the younger boy a hard stare before answering. "I'm sorry, but we don't have that one." He said a little more coldly. He knew who this kid was, he'd come to his store several times before with two black and blue haired cat faunus a year or two ago.

"Wrong answer Tukson." Fidelis grinned and moved his hand towards the giant gunbai on his back.

"You know why we're here." Emerald stated, a firm look on her face.

"And you know what the White Fang does with traitors." Fidelis told him. He hated traitors more than anything else. Especially traitors to the White Fang.

Looking down, Tukson gave a sigh before nodding. "Yes."

"So, because I like a fair fight, I'll give you the first move Tuk." Fidelis's grin grew darker.

To this, the older man growled, taking an offensive stance and letting himself go. He grew a pair of large claws on both hands, intent on fighting his way through to the door. "Fine!"

He jumped onto the counter-top, and lunging for the three. Taking a swipe at Emerald he missed, only to have Fidelis use his gunbai to give him a few more yards of extra air. And that's where Tukson met his end at the gun barreled boot heels of Mercury Black.

After the dirty work was done, the trio exited the book store, with both Mercury and Fidelis reading comic books.

"Seriously?" Emerald asked incredulously.

"What? I like the pictures!" Both males said at the same time.

* * *

Both team RWBY and DSTY sat together at lunch. Blake was seemingly reading some "notes" from class, while Darya and Yang sat on both sides of her. In reality, she was staring at pictures and information that her and Darya had taken of the White Fang over their time at Beacon, ever since the accident at the docs.

Being shaken out of her thoughts by a hand closing her notebook, she looked to her friend, who gave her a look that almost said "not here, not now". Sighing to herself and nodding, Blake put the book away just in time to be bothered by Yang.

"What were you lookin at?" She smiled while catching a grape in her mouth, flung to her by none other than Nora Valkerie, who sat with her team at another table.

"Just some school notes." She played it off as nothing.

"School notes? But class hasn't even started yet!" Skye yelled in exasperation.

"He's right, lame!" Yang chuckled as she went to catch another grape, only for Skye to cut in front of her and intercept it.

"Keep them coming!" He grinned and pointed to his mouth.

"Hey!"Yang shoved him away. "Go get your own grapes somewhere else!"

It was then when a large, white binder was dropped on the table with a loud thud, which scared Skye enough that he actually jumped into Yuki's arms.

He gave a nervous chuckle when she looked at him with an angry glare. Her hands turned icy cold, burning the boy enough to make him jump and land face first on the tile floor. "I'm okay!" He mumbled through the floor.

"Sister! Future brother-in-law!" Ruby began, getting everyone's attention with her first two claims.

"RUBY!" Both Yang and Tyson blushed furiously at her statement.

"Friends... and Weiss." She continued.

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream!" She pointed into the air.

"Oh brother..." Tyson facepalmed while Yang chuckled.

"I dreamed that one day, both teams would come together as one, and we would have the best day EVER!" She proclaimed, pumping both fists into the air.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked almost immediately.

"No that's my binder you little rat!" Skye went to reach for it, but was stopped in his tracks when he slipped on a portion of the floor that was covered in pink ice.

"Not a crook!" Ruby promised with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked in confusion.

"I'm talking about kicking our semester off with a bang!"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I always kick my semester off with a YANG!" Yang let out a pun that she had been saving up for this exact moment.

"Remind me again, why we're together?" Tyson jokingly commented.

"Beats me." She grinned and leaned against his shoulder, until an apple flew and bopped her in the head.

"Booooo!"

"But guys, it's been a pretty busy few weeks, and with classes and the tournament coming up we won't have much time to hang out anymore." Ruby reasoned.

"Classes start tomorrow, which is why I've taken the liberty of making a schedule of things to do today!"

"I don't know whether I'm impression or worried, Ruby." Darya chuckled nervously.

Yang took the apple that was thrown at her and chucked it back at Nora, who laughed at the blonde missing.

"I think I might sit this one out guys." Blake declared, but was instantly shot down by Weiss.

"Oh no! We're doing this as a team. Besides, it might help us bond more."

Yang looked kind of worried, and so did Tyson, once he looked at what she was waving at.

Right as Weiss stood up to continue her team speech, she was nailed in the face with a pie.

Everyone in teams RWBY and DSTY looked on in shock. What had just transpired?

Looking at team JNPR, they saw Nora pointing an accusing finger at a facepalming Ren, while Jaune and Pyhrra looked just as shocked as they did.

"WHY WOULD YOU WASTE A PERFECTLY GOOD PIE?" Skye shouted in horror.

* * *

The monkey faunus from before, Sun, walking with his friend Neptune down the sidewalk of the cafeteria. Today he had decided to drop in and hang with teams RWBY and DSTY, and also introduce one of his friends and teammates to them.

"So the guy with the green hair was all like Bang! Bang! And the bowler hat guy was like, noooooo!" Sun told the story from the shipyard, or at least his version of it, which was over exaggerating everything.

"Nice!" Neptune replied back, a smile at listening to his friend's story.

"Right? And get this, the two girls, they were faunus too!" Sun had realized his mistake. "And that's a secret so don't tell anybody."

"Got it."

"Good!"

"Would you chill out? I got this dude!" Neptune smirked with confidence.

After a second, Sun seemed to agree, nodding with his friend.

As they walked, the two teens never noticed the food fight going on through the windows, or Jaune and Skyes's faces being thrown against the glass.

"Okay dude, I'm really excited for you to meet them, they're the coolest people ever so don't mess this up." Sun started freaking out, mainly because he wanted to impress Blake and Darya.

"Relax dude, like I said before, I got this." He motioned to himself.

"Good point.." Sun seemed to hesitantly agree this time.

{Insert Got Your Six by Five Finger Death Punch}

As the two walked through the door, Neptune's smile turned into a look of horror, while Sun's only grew wider. Students began fleeing and exiting through the doors, being overshadowed by Nora's evil laughter.

At the top of a pile of lunch tables, was Nora, and the rest of team JNPR guarding her. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She chanted victoriously as teams RWBY and DSTY prepared for combat.

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby shouted, crushing a carton of milk.

"Justice will be painful!" Tyson continued, while taking a bite out of a green apple, then crushing it in his hands.

"It will be delicious!" They both yelled in sync, their teammates yelling in support behind them.

"YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!" Skye cried as he gathered a bunch of wasted food into his arms, in despair.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she and the rest of her team jumped down to the floor.

The pink themed girl flipped a table of watermelons, making them fly towards the opposing side.

Ren kicked another table, sending three melons upwards a little, and kicking them towards the other two teams.

Jaune picked a melon and flung it with decent accuracy, while Pyrrha settled for chucking two melons.

Ruby, seeing the barrage of melons flying towards them, went on the defensive. "Yang! Tyson! Turkeys!" She ordered.

Both brawlers ran forward, fitting their fists into two turkeys each, and facing the incoming giant fruits with punches. Tyson would take point, making short work of every melon that came their way, then ducked out of the way for Yang to launch the Turkeys from her hands.

Both turkeys hit Jaune, knocking him down.

Pyrrha watched as this happened, before hearing a battle cry above her. Looking up, she was just in time to block an attack from Blake, who was backed up by Darya.

This proved to be difficult for the redhaired warrior, but she managed to fend Blake off, now only having to deal with the blue haired girl. Deciding it was time to go on the offense herself, Pyrrha batted Darya's next attack away and put some distance between them. She then threw her bread at the other girl like she would with her own weapon in spear mode.

Darya used her semblance for a split second to slow down time and get out of the way of the projectile, sighing when she was clear. She was then caught by surprise when she turned around and was met a kick from the redhead that sent her flying.

The prodigy was in for a surprise herself when she was met with Yang's fist. Quickly dodging the attack, she began parrying the blonde, until Tyson showed up to back her up.

Using his semblance at its lowest level, he feigned a punch to her face, which she instinctively blocked with her arm. A small pop emitted from his fist, sending smoke and ash into the redhead's eyes, and making her drop her guard.

This gave Yang the chance to send her flying backwards with an uppercut to the chin.

"That's my girl." Tyson grinned and held his fist out to her.

"Thanks, I had a little help." She returned the expression and fist bumped him, only to see him disappear after taking a surprise attack from Ren, only Tyson's cap was seen slowly descending to the ground from where he once stood.

The green haired boy found himself suddenly flying and being buried under a pile of wooden tables.

"Tyson!" Yang called for him, only to get attacked herself by Nora.

The shorter girl had a broken off metal pole stabbing through a watermelon. This made for a good weapon, as the force behind it was enough to send the blonde towards and through the roof, sending her skywards.

"Fore!" Nora yelled with a grin while she shielded her eyes like a golf player would do.

The duo were then assaulted by Ruby and Weiss. The white haired girl having found a giant swordfish somewhere on the ground, which made the health of the cafeteria food questionable, and rushed Nora.

The two duked it out, but in the end, Weiss's swordsman skills weren't enough to save her from a hit from Nora's melon hammer.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her friend, who struck one of the support pillars and made it crumble, in worry. Though she was relieved when Yuki took her partner's place, having found two chicken legs to use in place of her knives.

Ruby was able to deal with Ren, dodging his celery attacks and getting passed his guard. Grabbing a lunch tray, she turned around and batted him in the face as he charged her. This served as an epic clothes line move that floored Ren almost the instant his face hit the tray.

While still having a tough time with Nora, Yuki was doing much better than Weiss fared. She would avenge her fallen friend! Using expertly times strikes and pinpoint accuracy, Yuki's chicken legs were able to knock Nora's hammer out of her hands. With her opponent's defense down, Yuki went in for the kill, showing off a barrage of hits that almost went into the thirties with the last strike sending the hammer wielder flying towards her would-be castle.

Just when it seemed that teams RWBY and DSTY had won the food fight, things took a turn.

Picking herself up, Pyrrha noticed all the soda cans lying around her. Metal soda cans. Metal. Hmm. Using her polarity semblance, the redhead made every can around her levitate and begin spinning. Soon a wave of soda cans was formed, and sent towards the opposing team.

Pushing the last table off of himself, Tyson looked up just in time to see the oncoming attack, a grimace forming on his face. "Shit." The first can struck him in the chest, his face soon after, followed by more cans that sent him backwards.

Along the way, Tyson was joined in his trip to the wall by Blake and Darya. All three students hitting the wall at the same and hitting the ground with a thud.

Ruby looked back, then forwards with fury. She would have revenge for her fallen comrades! Kneeling down, Ruby took off at breakneck speeds. She flew past the wave of cans, the speed and force at which she was going being enough to change the direction of the storm. This created a vortex of cans instead of a wave.

Jaune and Ren were the first to fall. Just as they were picking themselves up, they saw Ruby fly passed them, and then the only thing they saw after that was cans and colorful liquid.

Nora and Pyrrha were the last to the caught in the storm. As Ruby came to a sudden stop before she could hit the wall, she jumped out of the way and let the hurricane of cans, liquids, and food take care of her enemies. Once team JNPR hit the wall, there was nothing they could do to stop or fight against their own attack that had been turned against them.

The fight was over. Teams RWBY and DSTY had won.

"See! What did I tell you? I love these guys!" Sun exclaimed with excitement, earning him a glare from Neptune, who was covered in grape soda.

"I hate these guys!" Both Vacuo students looked over to see Skye covered in food and sobbing his eyes out.

All this precious and wonderful food, DESTROYED! These people were monsters!

The doors to the cafeteria suddenly burst open, and in came Glynda Goodwitch with a furious expression on her face. With a wave of her riding crop, everything suddenly fixed itself. All the tables automatically realigned and all the messes disappeared. "Children..." She trailed off, barely able to hold back her anger. "Please do not play with your food."

It was then that Yang came back through the roof, and oddly enough, landed in Tyson's arms. She threw a thumbs up to signal that she was okay, this made everyone except for Skye start laughing.

Glynda grit her teeth, about to shout some more, but was stopped when Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She sighed to herself.

"And they will be." Ozpin agreed. "But they're still children, so why not let them act the part?"

He began walking away. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He said grimly.

* * *

It was night time at a warehouse. White Fang grunts were working everywhere, moving and lifting containers as Mercury, Emerald, and Fidelis entered to confirm their mission.

The trio approached a part of the warehouse that had a work station, and standing there looking at maps and plans, was none other than Roman Torchwick. And he looked completely fine! All the burns and skin he was missing had somehow been restored.

"So, she sent the kids again!" He threw his arms out in sarcastic happiness, walking over and wrapping his arms around Emerald and Mercury. "Its just like the divorce!"

"Ugh! Please spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said in disgust as she and Mercury removed his arms from around themselves.

Walking passed them to Fidelis, Roman answered back. "That, was a joke."

He fist bumped Fidelis. "My man! How goes it?"

The faunus just shrugged. "Business is business, glad to see your recovery is complete."

"Yeah, whatever that old lady did to me worked wonders." Roman looked at his hands.

"Roman!" A voice came from above them.

"Oh great, little miss fake is back." Fidelis groaned. He hated Cinder with a passion.

As the shorter woman took an elevator down, she walked towards the group. "Why wasn't this person dealt with today, dealt with by you as instructed?"

"He was gonna flee to Vacuo! So we took it upon ourselves to deal with him." Emerald said all of a sudden.

"Kiss ass." Fidelis muttered while crossing his arms.

"Look around you!" He gestured to all of the crates around them. "I've been stealing every spec of dust in the Kingdom of Vale, as I've been instructed. Sorry but I was busy lately as well, if you haven't noticed, from recovering."

Cinder gave him a stare before turning and walking away. "Mercury. Emerald. You're with me. We are moving onto the next phase of the plan."

"Yes ma'am!" Emerald frantically answered as both she and Mercury followed after their boss.

This left only Roman and Fidelis.

The master thief looked at his comrade. "Well, it was good seeing you again Fiddy, but I have to get back to work." He patted the faunus on the shoulder and walked back to the work station.

It was then that Fidelis was approached by a White Fang grunt, who was carrying a scroll. "Here is the video footage and information you asked for, sir."

"Thanks." He accepted it and began watching what looked to be a street light security camera capturing Roman's fight with Tyson on video. As he watched the fight, Fidelis gained a dark grinned, and an insane look in his eyes.

"I've finally found you, and one way or another, we will fight. And I will kill you, Tyson Denver."

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for waiting patiently for this chapter you guys. I'm excited to start volume 2, and I have big plans for it. Thanks again to The Baz for letting me use his OC, I really appreciate it! Also, thanks for the reviews! That helps inspire me to write more.  
**

 **Until next chapter! R,R, and F.**


	15. Volume 2, Chapter 2

**Team DSTY**

 **Volume 2, Chapter 2: Old Friends**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **All OC's except for Fidelis are mine.**

* * *

{Insert We Are by Hollywood Undead}

High up in Beacon Tower, Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin watched from the headmaster's office, as military airships and carriers arrived and docked at the landing pads in front of the academy. They were watching as Atlas military arrived.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him wherever he travels, doesn't he?" Glynda asked with annoyance in her tone, as if she personally knew who was in charge of the ships in front of them.

"Well..." Ozpin started. "Being a military general and a headmaster of an academy can make one a busy man." He told her, watching as the giant Bullheads took off into the sky, going back to Atlas.

"But they are a bit of an eyesore." He sighed, giving one last glance to the retreating aircraft, before turning to a ringing that came from his desk. Popping up was a holographic screen. After giving it a light tap of permission, Ozpin and Glynda watched as the elevator doors opened up, revealing a tall man in a white coat and pants.

"Ozpin!" The man greeted excitedly, maybe a bit too excitedly. He walked forward, meeting his fellow headmaster in the middle of the room.

"General." Ozpin acknowledged the man with a calm sip of the coffee he held in his hand.

"Oh come now, drop the formalities! It's been way too long!" He shook Ozpin's hand, before glancing over to Glynda. "And how are you doing Glynda?"

"Oh James..." She sarcastically waved her hand at him before turning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside if you need me." She told him, before she walked around Ironwood and out the doors.

"Well she certainly hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood chuckled in a joking manner.

"So..." Ozpin walked back to his desk, pouring a cup of coffee for his old friend. "What in the world brings you all the way to Vale? You know, headmasters don't usually travel with their students to the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of the year." The General pulled out a silver flask and poured some liquid into his coffee, then putting the flask away. "Besides, with you hosting this year... I figured this would be a great time for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate the relationship between friends." Ozpin smiled, while refilling his own mug with coffee, then turning back to Ironwood. "But a small fleet of Atlesian airships has me somewhat worried."

"While I can understand that, it was concern that brought them here." His friend replied back.

"I know that traveling between countries has become increasingly difficult and-"

"Oz..." Ironwood cut him off. "You and I both know why I brought those men."

After taking a sip of his coffee and sighing with contentness, Ozpin continued. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this..." He gestured his hands to the window that showed more airships taking off. "Are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true then we must-" Ozpin was the one to cut him off this time.

"If what Qrow said was true, then well will handle this tactfully." Ozpin continued. "It's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." The General said patiently.

"As am I..." Ozpin continued for him. "Which is why we will continue to train the best hunters and huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am..." Ironwood trailed off, looking at the glass floor, as if something secret lay underneath. He turned to leave, heading towards the elevator doors, but stopped halfway.

"Ozpin, does the "subject" know about his friend joining my academy?" He asked the other headmaster.

This earned a moment of silence before an answer was provided, as he hated it when Ironwood referred to his student as a test subject. He was human too.

"He does not. As of now, Tyson Denver has no idea of his three remaining friends from Mammoth Academy, but I suppose now is as good a time as any to let him know. After all, they will eventually cross paths again, either by luck or by tournament fight. It is for the good of the boy's recovery from that tragic event, as well as preparing him and his team for the future that lies ahead." Ozpin stated, taking a sip of coffee.

Ironwood stared at his longtime friend for a moment, before nodding in confirmation, and then exited the room.

* * *

In the library, familiar figures could be seen huddled around two tables.

At one table, team JNPR was studying. Ren was reading a large book, flipping a page on Nora's head, who fell asleep on the other half of the book. Jaune was reading an X-Ray and Vav comic, which got taken away by Pyrrha, and was swapped out with a textbook.

And at the other table was... "SON OF A BITCH!" Tyson crushed a set of cards in his hand and threw them on the table. Once again his girlfriend and Skye, who she was partnered with, had beaten him at Conquer Remnant.

"I told you we should've played the Atlesian Air fleet!" His partner, Ruby, had nagged him.

This made him give a grunt and glare at the two sitting across from them. "What's the use! She probably had a trap card waiting for us!" He threw his hands up.

This made the blonde giggle and shrug her shoulders. "Guilty is charged."

"How are you two so good at this game!" Ruby pointed an accusing finger at the pair. "How are you so at EVERY CARD GAME WE PLAY?"

"I don't know, I guess it just comes naturally to us." Skye grinned, picking up his Army of Ursai card that he used to ambush Tyson's and Ruby's forces.

"Oh come on! This is BULLSHIT!" The green haired teen yelled, taking his cap and throwing it on the ground.

In truth, it probably had something to do with him and Yang, when she wasn't with her team or Tyson, going down to Junior's club and playing cards.

"Okay Weiss. Yuki. It's your turn." Yang said, turning to the pair on her left, already mapping out her strategy to crush them instantly. Chances were, with them both being from a high society in Atlas, they wouldn't know a thing about this game.

But to her surprise, neither looked very nervous at all. Weiss even had a SMIRK on her face.

"What do you think, Yuki?" Weiss showed her cards to her partner, who analyzed them, and took two from her hand.

"Resourceful Raider." She simply spoke, taking the cards from Tyson and Ruby's side.

Yang was a little surprised, as was Skye, he had no idea his teammate knew how to play cards.

"Vacuo Warriors, since they have an endurance boost from high hazard areas."

And there it was. Yang smirked. She might've been good, but she was still an amateur compared to her team.

"And to take care of your little trap card, Desert Storm." And then her smirk fell, how did she know? "Now our warriors are clouded in a cloak of sand that will get us into Mistral."

"Not so fast!" Skye called out, everyone's attention on him. "You activated my trap card as well! Firebombing!" He threw down the card, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Interesting." Yuki calmly claimed, staring back at him with her one eye. "If you roll a five or higher, our forces get wiped out, and you win. But if you roll lower than a five, all of your forces are destroyed, and we takeover Mistral. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"

He could tell she was calling his bluff, so he had to man up. "Yes!"

Even Tyson and Ruby were enthralled by the action, as they watched Skye pick up the dice. Shaking it in his hand for a moment, he let the small cube fall and hit the game board.

"NO! DAMNIT!" Skye facepalmed himself so hard that he left a dark pink hand print on his forehead. The dice had landed on a four. They lost.

"How did you do that!" Yang was beyond flabbergasted. What just happened?

"Some of you forget, I grew up on a military base." Yuki just leaned back in her chair just as calm as ever. "When you watch your dad play cards with his soldier buddies, you tend to pick up a few things."

With that, everyone turned to the two who still had forces to stand against Vacuo.

"Alright Blake. Darya. Show us what you got." Yuki told them, pretty confident that she and Weiss had this game in the bag.

"Oh, ummm..." Blake looked like she was in deep thought about something before everyone had their eyes one her. "What are we doing here?" Her face showed concern about something.

Darya on the other hand, was drawing a picture of the two teams playing cards at the table on her scroll. If she had any worrisome feelings, she was good at hiding them.

"You're playing as Vale to try and take over the world of Remnant." Yang explained, as if Blake hadn't been there the whole time.

"Sup losers?" Sun called from the corner of the table, making everyone turn to him. A young man with blue hair also stood by him.

"Hey Sun." Ruby greeted him.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Team DSTY... Ice Queen." He greeted everyone back, excluding Weiss for last.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I never got the chance to introduce you guys to my old friend!"

"Uh... Isn't the library for reading?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Thank you!" Ren called from the background, apparently annoyed with all the noise that team RWBY and DSTY had been making.

"Nerd." Tyson said from out of nowhere.

"Thank you!" Sun grinned while highfiving his fellow hunter-in-training.

"Hey! I prefer the term Intellectual! Thank you very much!" He glared at both Tyson and Sun.

"Are you guys playing Conquer Remnant?" Sun asked excitedly, wanting to play with his new friends.

"Not anymore..." Tyson grumbled as he got up from the table.

Yang watched him as he left, noticing that something else was up with him, besides being a sore loser.

"Yeah, I think I'm done too." She got up to follow suit.

Darya watched the two leave with concern, almost following as well, until Sun brought her out of her worry.

"Soooo I guess that leaves two spots open, mind if we join?" He asked hopefully, wanting to get to know Darya and Blake more.

"I'm done too." Blake dropped her cards and got out of her chair.

"Wait, Blake!" Darya quickly got up after her friend.

"Well I guess that decides what to do next." Weiss claimed, getting up from her chair as well.

"And that would be?" Ruby asked, worried about her teammates and friends.

"We all meet in team RWBY's room!" She pointed towards the library entrance. "Onward!"

* * *

Tyson leaned on the rail bars of the top of the dorm building. He watched as airships left Beacon and flew through the sunset lit sky. He'd woken up that day in a bad mood, and the rest of the day wasn't going his way at all. When asked what was wrong by his teammates, he would just shrug it off and say he was fine.

Pulling out his wallet, he went through one of the pockets and fished out a worn picture, before putting the leather money holder away. It showed a picture of himself and another young man.

The other boy had silver hair, unfortunately the picture had burned out part of his face, and was wearing a black and gray hoodie. The rest of the picture was blacked out from what looked like burnt edges around the photo.

"Happy birthday bro..." He said to himself.

"Who's birthday is it?" Yang startled him, almost making him drop the picture.

"Y-Yang!" He stuttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She gave him a worried look, before walking closer. "If this has anything to do with what happened to you, you can tell me." The blonde grabbed his arms and pulled them from his pockets.

Spotting the picture in his hands, she gently took it, and observed it. "Who is it?" She asked, seeing the boy beside him in the picture, but not enough of him to get a good look at his facial details. The picture was too burned. "Was he your friend?"

After a moment of hesitation, the green haired boy gave a nod, his gaze still averted to the ground. "He was my best friend."

Giving the photo a quick once over look, she looked back at him, wanting to understand some more. "What was his name?"

Feeling a headache of memories flooding back to him, Tyson gave a sigh and turned back to lean on the railing. "His name was Gray Donahue. He was my best friend, and today was his birthday..." He muttered.

This had shocked the blonde, as she looked at the picture once again, then went to embrace Tyson in a hug. She understood now. "You lost him in the accident that day, didn't you?" She asked quietly, only hearing silent sobs escape him.

He took his cap off, grabbing at his hair, not knowing if he would be able to hold back the tears. He lost everyone in that fire that day, and he didn't know if he had the strength to face today.

"I'm sorry... Dear Oum, I'm so sorry." He grit his teeth in anger at himself. If one listened carefully, they could hear the bars squeaking from being crushed.

* * *

Blake had bunkered down in her room. She had been sitting on her bed, thinking about the events that had transpired just weeks ago. Darya, who was drawing on her scroll, sat next to her, long since giving up on trying to get her friend to talk, knowing that she can be stubborn when it comes certain things.

The White Fang and Roman Torchwick working together, and then what happened with Tyson? What was happening?

She was then brought out of her thoughts when Ruby, Weiss, Skye, and Yuki walked through the door. Taking this as a chance to leave while they were in the middle of conversation, Blake went for the door, only to be stopped by Weiss.

"Hold it right there!" The white haired girl called her out, putting all eyes on herself.

"You haven't been talking a lot today. In fact, you've been really mopey and anti-social lately!" She claimed, and put a hand over Skye's mouth before he could make a smart remark. "And even more so than normally."

A moment of silence came. Blake looked at the door knob, unsure of what to say.

"You made a promise to me, to your teammates, your friends. You promised that you would tell us if something was up." Weiss was suddenly balancing on a chair, shocking everyone at how much skill she had at it. "So, Blake Belladonna! What is wrong!" She pointed at the girl, before putting the chair back from where she found it.

"How does she do it in those heels!" Skye scratched his head.

"Beats me, she just does." Ruby shrugged her shoulders, becoming use to it by now, though she vowed to never wear those things.

"Are you still thinking about Torchwick?" Darya asked, finally getting off her scroll.

"Not just him, but the White Fang and whatever the Hell happened to Tyson!" She flailed her arms around in her sentence to try and get her point across.

"Hey now, calm down." Skye gently told her, while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She glared at him for a moment, not being liked to be told to calm down, but sighed in relief. "I just... Don't know how everyone can be so calm with everything that's been going on lately. Something big is about to happen, and no body is doing anything about it! And whatever this thing is with Tyson, he needs to get it checked out! Seriously! What happened to him isn't normal!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it Blake." Ruby came in. "Between the Vale Police and the Hunters, I think they can handle it."

"Plus, Professor Ozpin told us that Tyson was seeing counseling now." Darya stuck up for her teammate.

"Really Rubes? The Police handling something? When was the last time you ever heard of the police doing some productive?" Skye asked, shaking his head at the poor logic.

"Exactly!" Blake agreed. "None of them know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay then, between blowing up night clubs, local bars and city docks, chasing thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure you all feel prepared to go out and stop these villains. But once again, let me be the voice of reason." She started up another rant. "We are students, we aren't prepared for this kind of situation yet!"

"Reason? What reason is there with us?" Yuki finally cut in. "Honestly, if you want my opinion, we are the most dysfunctional group of friends. We all have our demons, and honestly, I think together we are strong enough to take on anything."

"Seriously? Not helping." Weiss gave her friend a chibi glare.

"Well I say it's a great idea!" Ruby yelled, fist pumping the air, Skye joining her.

This made Blake smile, for the first time in a long time. "Well then I guess it's settled, we're in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby cheered.

"You left your board game in the library." Skye said amusingly.

"Oh no!" And with that, the youngest girl zoomed out the door.

"Hey..." Darya spoke up. "Has anyone seen or heard from Tyson or Yang?"

"Good question." Skye answered, looking around. "I thought they were with us the whole time."

This made Blake sigh. Now if only she could find Tyson and Yang and tell them about the new plan.

* * *

Later that night, out in the Vytal City bay, a ship was seen getting closer to the lit up city. Two figures could be seen standing at the front of the ship, overlooking their approaching destination.

One was a teen with silver hair and black eyes with blue pupils. He wore a black, white and blue jacket with matching pants and shoes. Also, there were two single bladed axes quivered on his back.

The other teen, was much, much taller. He had blonde hair, and orangish-pink skin. His skin was scaly, and had claws on both hands like a lizard. He wore a black vest, with a light colored long sleeve underneath, with yellow pants. On his back was a hammer with a small hilt.

"Gray! I'm so excited to meet this friend you've been talking about!" The reptile faunus exclaimed. This seemed to only get a cringing expression from the shorter boy.

"You know Kai, if you keep making that face, you'll scare away more kids." The silver haired teen joked.

"Oh my gosh no!" Kai, the faunus, covered his face up furiously before looking both ways to make sure no one was looking.

"Ha! Made you look!" Gray chuckled before looking back at his scroll, a picture of him and a certain green haired teen together, showing on the screen.

"That's not funny!" Kai blushed from embarrassment.

Putting up his scroll and giving a laugh, Gray turned to walk away. "Alright, well I'll see you guys in the morning. Night Kai." He waved to his friend and teammate, before going back inside for the night.

"Night! Oh! And happy birthday Gray!" Kai waved back, almost going to follow Gray, until he heard a ring come from his scroll.

Looking at the screen, which read " _Fidelis_ ", he tapped on it before putting the call through. As this was happening, his whole cheerful demeanor had gotten more serious. "This is Private Kai Drake. Go."

"Good to hear from you again Drake." Fidelis's voice could be heard from the other side. "How is everything going on your side?"

"No body suspects anything so far, sir."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Our mission is plain and simple. We are to help Roman and his group infiltrate Beacon and weaken their defenses."

"Yes sir."

"And I received orders from Adam Taurus a few days ago that me and you are to snuff out the traitors of the White Fang. He knows they're here." He said in an almost irate way.

"Affirmative, sir. Anything else I should know about my mission?"

"Yes! Let me know when your weird ass friend gets Tyson Denver into view. I'm dying to meet the man with a fiery anger." He could almost picture the grin on Fidelis's face right now.

"..." Only silence came.

"Well?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes sir! Of course!" Kai seemed to have been day dreaming or something another, because he'd been startled.

"Well then, that will be it for now, next time will be a mission report. Until then."

"Yes sir!"

And with that, the call ended. Kai could only look back at the approaching Vytal City with something akin to sorrow, for the events that were sure to follow in the coming weeks.

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Thank you everyone so much for waiting for this next chapter! After days and weeks of business and writers block, I was finally able to complete it! I promise to update more after this, I swear on it! The inspiration for the two new characters came from two of my other really close friends, who even made character art for Gray and Kai. Btw, Kai is inspired by a bearded dragon. R, R, and Favorite guys! It all helps in my writing!  
**


	16. Volume 2, Chapter 3

**Team DSTY**

 **Volume 2, Chapter 3: Double-O RWBY!  
**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **Any pop references or sports references belong to their rightful owners as well.**

 **All OC's, except Fidelis, are mine.**

* * *

{Insert We Are by Hollywood Undead}

Most days at Beacon Academy were full of adventure and excitement, unless classes were in session.

Students weren't required to pay attention to their teacher's lectures, but it was recommended if those students wanted to pass.

Weiss Schnee was one such student. She was raised to pay attention in class and take notes, and while she did this with ease, it annoyed her to no end when someone else she knew wasn't doing as she was.

Her friends and teammates, for example.

The heiress was a girl of patience, to an extent.

She could handle her food being stolen by Skye.

She didn't mind when Ruby took her notes to copy.

She didn't even care when Yang took too long in the bathroom, getting ready for a date with Tyson.

But she drew the line with her OCDness, when the people around her weren't doing what they were suppose to, AKA her friends.

Currently, she was at the point where she was done taking notes, and was now staring at her holographic clock. The clock read 3:56.

Port was long past presenting his lecture, now he had gone to a full blown story about himself when he was younger.

On the row behind her, Tyson and Skye were playing paper football, with score being tied.

"Tyson Denver has the ball in the redzone." Yang narrated, much like a sports commentator would during a real game.

Skye was holding his hands up in goal position, getting ready for Tyson to try and flick the paper ball through the goal.

The green haired teen readied his aim, and got into position for the field goal.

"There's less than two minutes left of the game!" Ruby continued, leaning in to watch closer. "Oh, the suspense is killing me!"

"Can. He. Make it?" Yang whispered again, also leaning closer in suspense.

"Just flick the paper already!" Skye said in annoyance, his fingers shaking from being held up for so long.

"Less than a minute!" Ruby panicked.

Right as Tyson went to flick the folded piece of paper, Weiss turned around, her face scrunched up. "Would you four, PLEASE knock that off?" She berated them.

The sudden distraction knocked Tyson's trajectory off course. Of course he made the field goal, but the paper went straight through his hands and into his mouth, causing the big boned boy to start choking.

Just after all this happened, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone, save teams DSTY and RWBY, got up and left class.

"Oh no, evasive maneuver 7!" Ruby yelled, running up behind Skye and wrapping her arms around his, and began squeezing on his chest. "Breath! Breath darn you!"

As Ruby attempted to save her friend a choking death, both Tyson and Yang were on the floor rolling in laughter. Weiss, on the other hand, was irritated.

"How are you four able to goof off during class so easily?" She asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Easy, we're professionals at it." Tyson grinned, helping Yang up, who was clutching her side from laughing at a still choking Skye.

This made the Schnee girl give a growl, going to strangle the boy, only to be held back by Yuki. "Remember to breath, Weiss." The dark skinned girl said, while looking down at her scroll.

Everyone turned to Skye as his hacks of pain filled the air, as he finally coughed up to small piece of paper. Said object flew through the air, everyone's eyes concentrated on it, and hit Jaune on the back of the head as he walked out of class.

"Ah! What the-" The blonde picked up the salivated paper. "Gah! Gross!"

* * *

After leaving class everyone sprung into action, changing into their undercover clothes. A day or so after they had organized a plan, everyone went into Vytal City looking for clothes.

For team RWBY, their attire was somewhat new, but the same in look.

Team DSTY were also looking for the same results in the clothes.

Tyson now wore a green cap with a big, yellow "G" on the front. He sprouted a black Over Armour shirt with green sleeves, though he kept the blue jeans. Tyson also went from boots to green tennis shoes with red laces.

Skye wore a black and gray flat billed hat, was turned backwards. He now had on a black t-shirt with a rattlesnake on the front, with the words "Black Album" above it. Below that he wore khaki shorts with black Tans.

Darya now had a black beanie over her blue hair. Replacing her hoodie was a violet long sleeved shirt, under a blue denim vest. She kept her black jeans, but had changed her tennis shoes to blue combat boots, much like Yang's black ones.

Yuki was the only one of her team that didn't have a head accessory, though she didn't want one. Replacing her dress was a pink t-shirt under a black leather jacket that read "PINK" on the back. She wore black pants with pink Tans.

"I thought that class would never end. He sure knows how to drag on a lecture." Blake said as she tightened her ribbons around her arms.

Just then, team RWBY's door was kicked open, courtesy of Skye entering the room first. "And daddy's home!" He jumped in with a grin, a stick of beef jerky in one hand and a soda can in the other.

"Alright everyone!" Ruby began, jumping off her bunk bed in excitement. "The investigation begins, today!"

"I'm glad to see we're all taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey at least we have a plan." Tyson pointed out, more eager than anyone to bring down the White Fang.

"And it's a moderately serious plan!" Yang continued for him, before taking notice of his new look. "I like the new outfit babe! And what's with the hat?" She asked, pointing to the capital letter on it.

"It's my favorite football team, back from Mistral. They're the best!" He gloated.

"You're a Green Bay fan?" She asked while stealing the hat and trying it out for herself.

"Yep! Who'd you think I went for, the Seahawks?" He asked as if the question was obvious.

"I'm more of a Pittsburgh girl myself, but I can dig it!" She hugged his arm.

"Green Bay? Pittsburgh? They suck!" Skye cut in. "The Saints is where it's at!"

"Yeah, if you wanna lose every game ever!" Ruby shut him down almost immediately. "My Falcons can beat all of your teams, easily!" She crossed her arms with a smug smirk.

"But you forget Ruby, who won the Remnant Bowl?" Weiss asked with a smirk of her own. "I think the Patriots have proven that they're the best team ever."

This prompted the younger girl's face to heat up in annoyance. "Everyone knows that team is full of cheaters and-!" She was cut off by a grunt escaping Blake's throat.

"Um, I think we're getting off topic here."

Ruby froze for a second, before getting off the topic of football and coming back to reality. "Oh, right! Does everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss said, as if she had memorized the whole plan. "Seeing as I'm in the family, that shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang holds regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake began. "If Yuki and I can get in, hopefully we can find out what they're planning." She said, purposefully excluding Darya, she would meet up with the other two girls later after the meeting was done and attend the faction meeting with them.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of Vytal City that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yang finished, crossing her arms confidently. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Especially when it's the both of us." Tyson added, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

And lastly, the spotlight shifted to Skye. "And I know a guy or two on the Vytal City Police Force." He crossed his arms the achievement. "With all that's been going on, I'm bound to find something out."

"Great! We'll meet up near Yang and Tyson later tonight to go over what we've found!" Ruby smiled at everyone.

"Yeah!" A ninth, unknown voice came from the window.

"Sun!" Darya and Blake gasped as everyone jumped back.

"How'd you get up there?" Yang asked.

"And how are you hanging by your tail?" Skye added in. "There's nothing above the window!"

"Oh, I do this all the time! And it sounds like you know this from experience." He finished his sentence with a pointed finger at Skye.

"Uh... Heh heh..." Skye shrunked in size as all the girls growled in anger at him.

"So, are we finally gonna get even with that Torchwick guy and the White Fang?" He asked while jumping into the room.

"First off, Roman Torchwick isn't much of threat anymore, thanks to Tyson." Blake gestured to the green haired boy, who looking down in shame. "Secondly, WE are going to investigate the situation." She emphasized the word "we", meaning that only the original eight people were aloud in on the plan.

"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved." Ruby said, hearing Tyson and Yuki clear their throats. "Well, more than we already have, anyways."

"You should always get friends involved!" Sun gestured his hand to the window. "That's why I brought Neptune!"

Everyone stuck their heads out the window to see Neptune, his back against the wall and feet on the ledge. "Sup." He turned to them nonchalantly.

"Sup." Skye and Tyson nodded at him.

"How did you get up here?" Ruby asked, out of curiosity.

"I have my ways." He said confidently. "Seriously though, can I come in now? We're like, really high up."

Back in the room, everyone, including Sun and Neptune were gathered in a circle.

"Alright. Sun, you can go with Blake and Yuki. Neptune, you can come with me and Weiss." Ruby grouped up the remaining two people to some partners.

"Wait, I changed my mind." Yuki raised her hand. "Since Sun is going with Blake, I wanna go with Skye."

"Wow, I didn't think she'd actually take Neptune with us." Weiss said to herself outloud.

"Well, Tyson is already going with Yang, and I don't want to ruin their time together." Ruby grinned slyly at the two, who got red in the face.

"Ruby!" The couple yelled at her.

* * *

As Ruby, Weiss, and Neptune walked towards the CCT Tower, the redheaded girl could barely contain her excitement.

"Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower was!" She gasped in curiosity, admiring to sizing of the structure.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss commented, adding her partner's interest. This whole spy thing had gotten even her somewhat energized for their coming challenges.

"That was the first one they ever made, wasn't it?" Neptune joined into the conversation, not being one to be silent around girl he found attractive.

"Yep." The white haired girl answered as they walked. "Atlas created the cross-continental transmit tower so the four kingdoms could stay in contact with each other after the war."

"It was basically their gift to the world." Neptune grinned at her, who returned the expression.

"Oh, look at me, I'm Weiss and Neptune. I know facts, I'm rich, blah blah blah!" Ruby mocked her two crime partners, the former of which glared at her team leader.

"Don't be a pest!" She scolded the younger girl, who was giggling. Neptune himself also seemed to be chuckling a little at the scene. "Besides, we're only here because you wanted to see the tower. We could've just as easily made a call from the library."

"But it's so cool! Oh, I gotta take a picture!" Ruby reached into her pocket and fumbled for her scroll, the handheld device flopping in her hands and flying through the air. "Oh no!"

The electronic kept rolling across the ground until it landed at someone's feet. Picking it up, they held it out to the red speedster. "You dropped this."

"Penny!" Ruby exclaimed in shock, running up to her ginger haired friend.

"Um..." She had the look of a deer in headlights when Ruby recognized her.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!" Ruby said in worry for her new friend. Amidst the destruction that Tyson had caused that night, Ruby couldn't help but lose sight of where Penny had run off to.

"I- I think you've got the wrong person." She said nervously, before hiccuping, Ruby's scroll flying back into her hands. "Uh, I've gotta go."

Ruby, Weiss, and Neptune stood there in stunned silence for a moment, until the bluenette broke the silence. "Um, what just happened?"

Ruby ignored him and turned to Weiss. "You and Neptune go make your call! I've got something to take care of!" She said, taking off after Penny. "I'll meet up with you guys later!"

"Wait! Ruby..." Weiss reached out for her, but was too slow. This elicited a growl from the heiress. "Come on Neptune." She forcefully took his hand and dragged him to the tower, leaving the boy wondering, how he'd ended up in this mess. Oh yeah.

"I'm gonna kill Sun next time I see him." He mumbled to himself as he was dragged through sliding doors.

* * *

It was night time now in downtown Vytal City, not a soul could be heard, unless one was listening to the two motorcycles racing down the road. One was a sleek bike, yellow and black.

The other was more muscular, producing a deeper roar than its counterpart, giving off a lime green and black color.

Both came to a halt in front of a familiar building, the drivers dismounting to be revealed as Yang and Tyson.

"That took way too long to get here. You're too slow grandpa." She joked, hanging her helmet on the handlebars of Bumblebee.

"Too slow? Grandpa? Please, I let off the gas like three different times just to be sure I didn't leave you behind, Granny." The green haired teen retorted, setting his helmet on Lizard's seat, not being too worried about someone coming and stealing it.

"Ha! You're too funny!" She lightly punched him in the shoulder with a grin while they both walked up the stairway to the doors.

"By the way, this wouldn't happen to be the same club you and Skye keep sneaking off to every Friday night, would it?" He looked around as the sound of club music came to his ears.

"I don't have a clue in the slightest of what you mean." She shrugged her shoulders in mock confusion.

"Right." He rolled his eyes as they walked through a pair of doors, that were previously being guarded by men in suits. He noticed that they seemed to be afraid of something. Yang maybe? Nah, there's no way.

"Hurry! Close the doors, she's coming!" He heard a man yell. Okay, now he knew that was fear of someone if it ever sounded like it...

It was then, as they walked towards another pair of sliding doors, that Yang brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey, wanna see something funny? Watch this." She grinned, cocking her fist back and loading a round into Ember Celica.

Within seconds, she had blown a hole through the two sliding doors, as well as knocking away the same two guards.

"Guess who's back!" She strutted in as if she owned the place, with him right behind her.

Suddenly, Tyson found himself surrounded by gun barrels. "Is this how all your 'friends' say hi?" He asked, activation Dragon Fist.

"Only this one." Her grin had gone from goofy to serious really fast.

"Wait! Wait, don't shoot! Nobody shoot!" A man's voice shouted from behind the gang of men. Coming through the group, was a man with a beard, and looked different from the rest. "Blondie, you're here." He said, as if he was expecting her to come in tonight. "Why?" His facial expression had also gone from serious to fearful in a heartbeat.

She pushed pass the older man, with Tyson following behind her. "And I've got a date with me this time." She whispered to Junior. "So this makes it special."

Junior sighed at the headache he knew was coming, but fixed his tie and went behind the bar. "What will you two be having?" He asked while bringing out two martini glasses.

"You know, the usual." She winked at him. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. With the little cute umbrella!"

"I'll have an Incredible Hulk." Tyson took his seat next to Yang at the bar.

"Alright. Now, what brings you two here?" Junior asked, getting to work on the drinks.

Yang smiled. "I'm glad you asked Junior."

* * *

In an alley way on the other side of town, Darya, Blake, and Sun could be sneaking about. Approaching a corner, Blake spotted a claw marking on the wall that signified a White Fang meeting.

As Blake felt the marking, the trio heard some voices from around the corner. There they could see a young faunus couple being greeted by an older man, and welcomed into a warehouse.

"This is it." Blake confirmed when she saw the elder man give the pair some masks.

"You sure?" Sun asked, honestly wanting to make sure before they got into any trouble. This was met by a "really?" glare. "Okay, ya know, I'll just take your word for it." He put his hands up in defense.

The trio then followed the path that the previous pair had gone, being given masks as well.

"If you're going to fight for something you believe in, why hide yourself behind a mask?" Sun asked in confusion, before putting on his mask.

"Well, the masks are a symbol." Darya told him, taking her beanie off and slipping her mask on as well.

"Humanity made us out to be monsters, so we took on the faces of monsters." Blake finished for her friend.

"But still, Grimm masks? A little dark, don't you think?"

"Yeah, so was the guy that came up with the idea." She said, finally putting on her mask and leading her two partners down a corridor.

As the three got the end of the hallway, they entered a giant room that was filled with White Fang members and new recruits alike. Walking through the crowd of people, a man could be seen going across a stage, presumably a high ranking member of the White Fang.

"Thank you all for coming." He began. "For those of you that are new here and are just joining us tonight, I'd like to introduce a special ally of ours. And I can assure you..." He gestured to the side of the stage, where a new figure began to enter. "He is the key to obtaining the goal that we've been fighting for, for so very long."

Darya was the first to spot the man, but began shaking in fear. "No! It can't be!" She clutched her head.

When Blake saw what was causing her friend's distress, her eyes widened in shock. "Roman Torchwick! B-But how!"

Sun was in awe as well, pulling his hair in disbelief. "Wait! Wasn't he turned to ash by green dude?"

The crowd of faunus began to boo the redhaired man as he strutted across the, as if he owned the place. "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" He waved at the large group with a grin.

A deer faunus then pointed at him from the crowd. "What's a human doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked, dearie." He joked, waving his cane around nonchalantly. "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST! Case in point." The criminal tipped his hat to a less than enthused audience. "So I would understand why you would like to see us all locked up, or better yet: killed!"

"Is he uh, going somewhere with this?" Sun leaned over and whispered to Darya, who only gave him a side glance and rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Sh..." Blake shushed him, wanting to hear what the thief was saying.

"I would also like to mention that you and I BOTH share a common enemy! The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" He stopped, giving his speech time to sink in, already seeing a few faces agree with him. "Governments. Military. Even our schools are to blame for your lot in life."

This elicited a cheer from the mob of faunus.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately for you, I'm the best exterminator around." He took a step or two to give room for his little presentation next. "No offense to any rodents in the room." And with a snap of his fingers, a giant curtain that had been hanging behind him, had suddenly fallen.

This in turn, revealed a giant mech suit. Upon taking in the sight of the machine, the crowd went crazy in a wild cheer.

"That's one big ass robot..." Sun gulped, only to be elbowed by Darya. "Ow!"

"How did he even get one of those?" Blake asked in a panic.

"As some of you may have heard..." Roman walked around the front of the mech, running his hand across the metal coat. "This right here, is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things of the world." He then walked towards the mass. "And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they even hit the shelves!" If his previous speeches hadn't won over the crowd, then his introduction to the mech suit definitely won their love.

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved to the South East for our newest operation. If you'd rather stay here in the city where it's safe, I understand." He took a cigar out from his pocket. "But if you're truly ready to fight for the cause, this is the arsenal I can provide for you." He lit it up and put it to his lips. "Any questions?"

At this, everyone in the building was chanting for him, except a select few.

Darya looking around, her gut feeling much more uncomfortable than before. "We need to get out of here." She worriedly turned to her friends.

"Will all new recruits please come forward." The previous man from before commanded, making all the newer members come forward to the stage.

Sun looked around in slight panic. They definitely needed to get out of there.

* * *

Junior slammed down what was probably his seventh drink in that hour. Ever since Yang and Tyson had arrived, the headache he'd gained from their ongoing interrogation had been steadily getting stronger. "I'm telling you I don't know!" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yang crossed her arms. "How can you not know?" She asked irately. Ever since her and Tyson had gotten to the club, she hadn't been able to get hardly any information out of Junior, at all.

"I haven't talked to him." He rubbed his head. "I haven't seen him since the first night you came here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

Finally finishing up his drink, Tyson set his glass on the bar and looked at Junior. "So none of them ever came back, any idea why he took them?"

The bartender stared at the green haired teen for a moment, before sighing and taking another sip of his drink. "None of them ever came back, but I think the shithead did say something about going to rob a dust store." The man said with a growl.

"Wait, a dust store robbery?" Yang asked in surprise. "If that was the night I came here, then it's possible that Roman has something to do with the local robberies around town."

"Well, at least he did..." Tyson ducked his head, while scratching his hair in embarrassment.

Yang put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Come on Ty, I think we've gotten all the info we're gonna get." She grabbed him by the hand and began to lead him out of the club, until they were stopped by another one of Junior's men.

The man himself looked quite nervous for some reason.

"Can we, er, help you?" Yang asked, her brow raised in suspicion.

"Um, well... He can." He pointed to Tyson.

"Me?"

"Y-yes... The man over at the bar wanted to buy you a drink." He pointed to a buff, dark haired man with canine ears, sitting at the bar. On his back was a large gunbai fan, which was probably his weapon.

Tyson glared at the man's back. "Sorry, I've had enough for tonight, so no thanks." He stated, turning once more to leave.

"You know, it's rude to pass up on someone offering you a drink." The man suddenly got up from his seat, just walking over to Tyson and Yang, who had just made it to the door. A large grin adorned his face. "The name's Fidelis, kid, and I've been looking for ya."

"Sorry, but I don't take drinks from strangers, especially ones such as yourself." The green haired boy retorted, balling his hand into a fist. "And I also don't care for your name, I could care less, in fact."

{Insert Mean, Green, Killing Machine by Overkill}

This got a chuckle from the older man, who switched his gaze to Yang. This made the blonde tense up, but she never backed down from his creepy stare. "It's a shame that you let a blonde haired bimbo like this hold you back from your true potential." He reached out and grabbed her by her hair.

It had all happened so fast, that Yang didn't even have time to process what had happened. She knew that the man had grabbed her hair, but before she could do anything about it, the man was launched through both doors by an explosion that rattled the entire club.

Fidelis flew through two sets of walls, before landing on the night time streets of Vytal City. Picking himself up, he spat out a wad of blood and rubbed his bruised cheek, letting out a laugh as he got to his feet. This was the exact reaction he was looking for. Normally he didn't bother messing with other women, but he was justified by wanting to provoke Tyson.

"Don't you EVER touch her AGAIN!" Tyson walked out of the hole he'd created with Fide's body, his eye burning red, much like Yang's would when she was angry. His fist was still steaming from where he had socked the faunus in the face, Dragon Fist now being activated.

The real fight was about to begin.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, the crowd's cheering had gotten more and more out of control.

"What are we gonna do, you guys?" Sun asked, a nervousness in his stomach growing with each passing minute.

"Give me a minute, I'm thinking." Darya said, looking around for a way out of the mess that they were currently in.

It was then that fate had frowned upon the trio of faunus students, as Roman suddenly spotted them in the crowd, instantly recognizing them after what happened at the docks. This had infuriated him, knowing that they had the guts to come and see him after what they did.

As the red haired criminal began walking towards the group, Sun couldn't help but humorously wave at him. "He's coming this way!"

It was then that Blake found the power box to the warehouse. "He can't see us if it's too dark! Hang on!" She pulled out Gambol Shroud, shooting the power box and cutting off all electricity in the building.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman's voice rang out over the searching faunus.

"Sun! Darya! The window!" Blake called to her partners, instantly booking it to the nearest window.

Amidst the unseen chaos, if one listened closely, they could hear the powering up of a large machine.

On the outside of the storage facility, Blake, Sun, and Darya suddenly burst through a large window that led to the roof of the building. Behind them, the Atlesian Paladin from before busted straight through the brick wall, pursuing the students. It's pilot? None other than Roman Torchwick.

"So uh, you two don't happen to have, you know. Back up, do you?" Sun asked as they began jumping over rooftops to escape the large mech suit.

"On it!" Both Darya and Blake answered in sync, pulling out their scrolls and calling their teammates.

* * *

Weiss and Neptune had just exited the CCT Tower when the white haired girl had gotten a call from Blake on her scroll.

"Everyone! If you're getting this, we need back-!" She was cut off by Sun's screaming in the background. This made the heiress roll her eyes and begin her trek towards Blake's location, Neptune right behind her.

* * *

Ruby stood in front of the dumpster that Penny had thrown her into not too long ago, in an alleyway, also listening to Blake's call.

"We are being chased by the enemy! Back up is required!" This made the young speedster smirk, before taking off to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

As Skye and Yuki exited the Police Station, they both received calls from Darya.

"They've got a big robot! And I mean BIG!" Sun's frantic voice rang from their devices.

"Oh we are not missing this! Come on!" Skye grabbed Yuki by the arm and dragged her down the street to catch up with the fight.

* * *

"And the Torchwick guy's inside the mech!" Yang listened to her teammate, but sighed. Sure she was shocked to know that Roman was still alive, but she had other problems at the moments.

"Yeah, guys? We might be a little late to the party."

"What! Why?" Weiss's asked, almost sounding annoyed.

"Because..." She watched as Fidelis and Tyson sized each other up, both activating their weapons. "We ran into some problems of our own at the moment." She said, letting that linger for a moment, before dropping the call and activating Ember Celica.

Running up beside Tyson, she got into battle stance. "I've got your back." She stated, glaring daggers at the opposing faunus.

"Then try to keep up!" He yelled, rushing forward to meet his opponent head on.

And just like that, a simple investigation mission had went down hill.

{Scene Close}

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger but this was too damn long XD. Don't worry though, I'll try not to make you guys wait as long this time. Also, I want to re-name the title of the story, but nothing comes to mind. If anyone has any good ideas, pm me. Don't forget to R, R, and F!  
**


End file.
